The Tale of the Code of Peace
by lingerintheshadows-2
Summary: Twenty-five years later after Naraku's fall, humans sought peace with youkais, resulting to wars and chaos. Numerous deaths came, both fatal to the two opposite sides. "Is it just humans being so ambitious that they turned miserable and suffered this way?" Not all stories start with good and happy ones. This tale started with loss. And then, there was grief. (SessKik)
1. PROLOGUE

**NOTES**

I just want to remind you that this story is set in an **almost AU settings (mostly time); almost a different world.** This is meant " **after Naraku's death".** You will also notice some alterations from the original anime/manga. The persons who are _alive_ and are _dead_ and the **reasons beyond/behind** are purely because of _what I want_. The **hierarchy/rules of youkais and humans** are only set and created by me.

Some of the **names** of the OCs written in the story are only **"created" and formulated** according to some researches of mine. I am no Japanese, so I don't know if some of those words can be (and are possible to be) literally combined as/to create a "name". Please bear my lack of knowledge.

This is a **Sesshomaru and Kikyou** (plus, **Rin and Kohaku** , in a way, and some canon couples like **Miroku and Sango** ) fanfic. If you don't like the people involved, don't read it.

 **Inuyasha and some gang's involvement** (or "absence", perhaps) will be explained within the story, itself.

Mind the **bold and italicized** words. Also, take note of the **Monogatari** (Tale) parts.

This multi-chapter story is an **introduction to a FUTURE MAJOR STORY.**

I **forgot some details** in the anime so pardon me if I happen to write some wrong details. I am still learning. Please don't be too harsh. Thanks!

That's all and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

If you want to feel this story, listen to **"Indigo",** a contemporary composition by Yiruma.

Check my tumblr page for the series and story updates! - **"I AM CGM"** (iam-cgm). Go to "FanFic" category/tag. This includes related pictures and soundtracks.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in the story (unless noted and distinguished that those are mine and are pure OCs). Although edited by me, I don't own the drawing on the cover – *credits to the owner.

 *****ENJOY READING! *****

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

It is displeasing, isn't it?

To live without an inkling of wanting to

I do not have a purpose

And yet, I have a duty

I wander and wonder

And where will I go?

 _I am an unfortunate human being._


	2. CHAPTER 1: Loss

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Please read and review! Let me know your views and opinions on this fic. Thank you!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Loss**

 _It was a very simple day in the Western Lands. The sun was high above the trees. The sky was in a clear blue shade. There were few clouds coming and passing by, being blown slowly by the wind – the same wind which apparently was also landing to touch and sway the leaves of the green woods below._

 _On land, somewhere in the forest, under the shades of wild trees, a young taijiya stopped on his tracks and released a deep sigh – released the stress and air he seemingly held earlier when he was in the castle that morning. So many demons, he was more than thankful he came out alive, well, and fine. In his hands were three scrolls bundled together by a silk magenta ribbon. The golden insignia of the inu clan was pinned on the middle._

 _A smile curved up on the taijiya's face. "The start of a new era," he muttered more to himself, really pleased to what he had accomplished._

 _The great daiyoukai had agreed to the terms which the young man had offered. Yes, the Lord of the West remained cold and proud but deep inside the young man knew that the demon lord had changed a lot – and that same 'change' led him to agree to make peace and have terms with humans._

 _It was almost impossible to have an agreement with the demon lord and to his kind. Although it was just an **agreement for**_ ** _his_ _land_** _, for the taijiya, it felt like the change of everything._

 _The process wasn't easy, of course. It took him **a year and a half** of back and forth to the castle and to the human council to meet and create terms in which two sides, demons and humans, would agree._

 _He was the only capable human of doing so. No human in the right mind would volunteer to face demons, especially a daiyoukai. But, yes, this young taijiya was not an ordinary human, in many aspects. Besides, he already had met and had travelled with the demon lord before. Above all, he had the largest possibility of being alive in the middle of the hungry-looking demons in the daiyoukai's domain – not just because of his influence and his old connection with the demon lord but also because of his skills. He was undoubtedly a remarkably talented demon slayer and could purely defend himself._

 _He felt rather proud now that he had accomplished one – had accomplished a signed agreement that would certainly change the human-demon relationships. He was, in many ways, honored and felt like he had finally found_ ** _a new purpose to continue and live on his new revived life._**

 _A way of creating peace between youkais and humans was already at the horizon, being offered and just within reach. If he ever had a chance to make it happen and build one, he would do whatever he could._

" _Finally," he stated as he ran his fingers to his demon companion's light-colored furs beside him. The demon in its true form, however, nodded in agreement and then, rubbed the young man's cheek with its head. The taijiya laughed, "Thanks Kirara."_

 _It was time for him to leave the place._

 _He placed the scrolls inside his satchel. He was about to mount over the demon when a voice stopped him in the process._

" _Kohaku-kun!"_

 _Knowing the girl behind the voice, Kohaku turned to her direction and smiled, "Ne, Rin-chan?"_

 _The girl, however, was slowly arriving from the air to land on the ground near him. She was riding the same-two headed dragon-like youkai. Finally alighted, Rin jumped off from the creature to the ground. There were few feet distance between the two humans._

 _Rin remained standing beside the dragon-like youkai. She was slightly bathed with sunlight under the shade of a tree. Her face was glowing with the same innocent beam of hers._

 _Rin was the same, but not totally the same. Time had passed and_ ** _ten years_** _had put a lot of change to the both of them and to the people around them, especially after the year Naraku was defeated._

" _Anou, Kohaku-kun…" she started, hesitating, "Is this the last time you visit the castle?"_

 _The young man, on the other hand, didn't hesitate, "Yes, I'm afraid." He laughed shortly. "I don't think I have any reason to meet Lord Sesshomaru again, unless we violate the agreement – in which, we won't dare do, I hope. And, the demons don't like me that much here."_

" _Jaken-sama likes you."_

" _Yes, I know," he nodded as he agreed. He had noticed that as well. He smiled at the thought of the clumsy toad. "That's very sweet of him." Pause. "I like him too. Please, do tell him, Rin-chan." He beamed at the girl, whose face was full of worries and uncertainties. Silence. He could really tell that she was so sad about him leaving. Leaving the castle means leaving Rin as well, the only living human in the demon castle._

" _Anou, Kohaku-kun…" she started again, "Is this the last time we meet?" Her eyes were hopeful, waiting for his reply._

 _Once again, he didn't hesitate. He spoke from his heart, eyes softening, "I hope not, Rin." The girl smiled widely. He smiled just as wide as well. He continued, "Until we meet again?"_

" _Yes, of course, Kohaku-kun!" she quickly replied as if it was the most obvious and truest thing in the world._

" _Until we meet again." He bade goodbye… temporarily._

 _The same wind blew. Leaves swayed and fell around and between the two figures standing with demons beside them. In silence, they knew that they would, yes, meet again. Little did they know that aside from the promise change of the scrolls inside the young taijiya's satchel, another promise of a prophecy had started as well._

* * *

 ** _And, not all stories start with good and happy ones. This tale started with loss. And then, there was grief._**

* * *

 **FIFTEEN YEARS after.**

Hidden behind the straw hat's shadow, mahogany eyes scanned the injured people around who were too busy aiding the more injured ones outside the taijiya village. Others were already entering through the gates with trolleys carrying covered dead bodies. They were so occupied caring and crying over dead people. They were too busy – so busy, they weren't even noticing her arriving, mounted on _a dark-colored horse_.

The smell of blood was in the air – all over the place – with the same distressing reek of sweat coming from the battle which had happened just the morning ago. Presently, the dusk was coming near yet the happenings were not as close to finish. The deaths were continuously rising in number.

 _The_ ** _war_** _had ceased but it hadn't ended, just yet._ What was happening was only a give-away moment to mourn and weep for losses.

This scene was so familiar to her. She had already witnessed the same kind of scene before, many times over the past two decades of her **_new life_**. But, this was… 'the worst,' she concluded mentally. 'They have gone beyond their limit, their capacity. They have become more…' she thought deeply, '…ambitious?' But who was she to judge?

Her eyes narrowed. She dismissed her thoughts and cleared her mind. It wasn't the right time to think about other things. All she knew was the business as to why she had bothered to come to the dreadful-looking and almost-dead place. 'Ah, yes…'

 _The last separated piece of the_ ** _jewel_** _had called for her. The bearer was finally_ ** _dead._**

With that in her mind, she sighed and pulled her horse towards the gates and just as she had thought, the worn-out and tired guards stopped her midway.

"STOP!" they shouted together, the two of them. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED INSIDE! NO STRANGERS ARE ALLOWED TO ENTER THE GATES!" For just a simple request of entrance, the two guards had reacted so hysterically. With those shouted warnings, the busy people finally noticed her being. Their hopeless eyes came to land to her figure mounted on a horse. Some were looking at her with unnecessary fear. Others were even trembling from head to toe. They were too traumatized that even just a presence of a simple stranger was enough for them to fear. She wasn't even a demon. Why fear?

This time she spoke firmly and with a commanding voice, "I wish to see your chief!"

"MOVE!" the guards were unheeding her, pointing their spears with threats.

She shouted more, "STOP BEING UNWISE AND HEAR ME! CALL YOUR CHIEF AND TELL THE MIKO FROM THE PAST IS HERE TO SEE HER!" she glared at them hardly. It was too intimidating that the guards took two steps behind from their position. Silence. She glared harder and narrowed her eyes, demanding, "NOW!"

"Y-you…" finally, the one from the left leaf of the gate spoke, "…you need to wait here, and…" he paused, "…we need a name." He cleared his throat.

She sighed and quickly replied, "Kikyou." Next, she removed the hat off her head, to reveal herself to the guards and to the people around. The crowd gasped as they saw her full features – pale skin, long raven hair and mahogany eyes, all dressed in white and red common priestess garbs.

Then, there came the expected whisperings from the miserable people around. They knew her. They had heard of her – a miko, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, once a walking corpse but **_had attained an immortal life_**.

Although aware of their different remarks (bad, rude, and envious ones) about her, Kikyou remained stoic and unaffected. She sustained on talking to the guards who were somehow still and frozen on the spot, "Tell her that the miko Kikyou is here to retrieve the jewel."

A second of silence passed before – "Hai!" The other guard went inside and ran to call their head.

Kikyou waited. The crowd waited. An eerie and uncomfortable – almost sickening – silence ruled upon outside the walled village. The whisperings from the crowd continued. She remained motionless and fixed on her spot, nevertheless.

Ten long minutes after, the guard came back. He stopped before her horse and straightened his posture, "My apologies, Lady Kikyou. They are waiting for you inside. You can proceed." With that, he guided the horse inside and left the gates, leaving another soldier in replace for his post with the other guard.

Inside was not too far from the outside scenery. Dead bodies were laid everywhere with mourning relatives beside each of every corpse. The sound of weeping was overwhelming the place – drowning every soul with too much grief and unnerving sufferings.

The miko kept her eyes focus on their path that the guard was leading. Further up ahead was another gate of a lower wall. It was the entrance for the inner part of the walled village. They stopped before the wooden gate and the guard knocked three times in a rhythmic pattern. A pair of eyes appeared from a small opening from the face of the gate.

"Is that her?" the owner of the eyes inquired to the guard.

"Yes, this is Lady Kikyou."

The eyes disappeared from the opening as it closed. Clicks and turns have been heard before the gate finally opened, revealing another guard who seemed to be the owner of the eyes. He said, "From here you'll walk, Lady Kikyou. We'll take care of your horse."

The miko nodded and alighted from her horse. From then, the guard from the first gate took her horse and the new guard of the inner wall guided her inside.

There were no lying corpses inside the inner wall. All the same, the sorrow was still present and, in fact, more grief-stricken feeling compared to the atmosphere outside. The place felt like a cemetery, itself. _Lifeless._

They came across a rich, green and fireflies-lit garden before having to see a large single-storey building, having the traditional Japanese wooden frameworks and carpentry with dark-colored clay shingles as roof. It was obviously a place for the chief of the village and a place to hold meetings and some ceremonies.

They would continue towards the building not until they heard a voice. It said, "NO! She can't take it! That's the only hope we have to have him back!" Two figures were standing before the building. Both were unaware that the miko was already on sight.

The other one countered, "GET HOLD OF YOURSELF, SANGO! DON'T YOU HEAR WHAT YOU ARE SAYING? **_Kohaku is dead_** and we have nothing left to do."

From that point, Kikyou noticed that the woman called Sango, who was supposed to be the **_chief_** of the village, was crying breathlessly and desperately before the other one who seemed to be a monk. She was wearing a long robe over her kimono. Although covered and with bandages, her wounds and scratches on her face were obvious. She had come from the previous battle that morning, for certain. She had fought in the war as well.

The monk continued, "Let him go, Sango. Let him go." He was obviously pleading with the same mourning voice, like he himself couldn't get hold of himself as well.

The woman shook her head, "No, the jewel once took him back. It might as well – "

This time, with steady and firm voice, Kikyou interrupted, "Do you really want him to suffer one more time as a living corpse?!" Hearing her voice, the two instinctively looked at her direction. Surprise was obvious on their faces. Nevertheless, the miko continued, "The jewel had already given him a life – **_a normal one, a normal soul_**. If you attempt and force the jewel to do it again, he'll suffer one more time. Do you really want it to happen?"

The woman, Sango, just wept harder and covered her face with her hands.

It had taken them minutes before the monk neared beside the woman, who seemed to be his partner, and talked with his tender and soothing voice, "Let her have and keep it. It's for the best." His one hand was on her back, rubbing it gently to ease her. The woman just looked away and shoved him off. Afterwards, she stormed out of sight, leaving the three figures in front of the building.

The monk sighed and straightened his posture. He then withdrew an unlikely-and-forced-but-not-fake smile, facing Kikyou, "I think, that's a yes." He shrugged. He, then, walked towards her to greet her. "Welcome to our humble abode!" His tone was a bit of a forced merry one. He was obviously wanting and trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

The miko nodded and acknowledged him. By then, the guard bowed and took his dismissal.

"I'm sorry about the behavior of my wife. This is just too much for her. Losing Kohaku for the second time is a bit too hard to accept, don't you think? Fate is always like this." He released a hollow short laugh. "He was the only family she had and then – "

Kikyou stopped him by hand. "I know, houshi. You don't have to say. I understand."

He smiled again – that kind of smile saying 'I owe you a lot,' pertaining to his gratitude towards the miko who had happened to save his dear life once before. The monk continued, altering the subject, "It has been a long time since then." He forced a tiring smile, " ** _Twenty and five years_**?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Ahh…" he looked up ahead, seemingly thinking of the years before. The stars were already visible above. The night had already fallen without them noticing it. Then, the monk turned once again to her, "And yet, you have not aged."

"And…" Kikyou took a second to choose a more proper word for him, "…you've grown, Miroku-houshi."

The monk released a low and short laugh, "…have grown old, perhaps," he paused to heave a deep sigh, "…and tired. With all these things happening, I have grown so weary."

Yes, tired. It was obvious on his face. He was all the same, excluding the effects of the years that had passed and the palpable grief around his eyes. He had certainly wept that morning and it seemed like his tears had refused to be released more.

Kikyou kept in silence. She had nothing to say.

There was silence. The stillness of the newly formed night ruled inside the inner wall. Only some sounds of the living insects were audible.

Once again, Miroku spoke, breaking the silence. "He's there inside," he pointed the building, "with his wife," he added. "She's already aware that you're here and the reason behind, of course. Let me guide you there, Kikyou-sama." He gestured towards the building. The miko just nodded and then followed his lead.

Entering the building with the miko, Miroku climbed up through the low wooden stairs. He turned right and travelled through the engawa. They passed many rooms and halls until they stopped before a what-it-seemed-like a separated enclosed space from the rest – secluded and was near a small garden. By the type of wood and the design which had been used, as a miko, Kikyou knew that it was a small private shrine inside the parameters of the building itself.

Miroku neared towards the slightly open door and looked through. Afterwards, he turned to the miko behind him and said lowly, "His wife was shocked. She lost her voice this morning after the arrival of Kohaku's body." He breathed deeply. Next, he expressed an almost flat smile. "Just talk to her. She can't speak but she can hear, Kikyou-sama."

Kikyou nodded. With that, Miroku turned to the door once again. He announced, " ** _Rin-chan_** , this is Miroku-san. I have the miko…" he paused. "We will enter." It was not a question but a plain statement.

The monk slid the door to open it completely, revealing a semi-dark room that was slightly illuminated with few wall lights. At the opposite end of the rectangular room was a lighted altar, and before that was a sitting woman, her back facing the two. She was seating neatly under her folded legs. Between her and the altar was the obvious body of the dead taijiya, laid straightly on the wooden floor.

After removing his flat sandals, the monk entered the shrine. Right after, Kikyou entered as well.

The woman slowly turned her head slightly, acknowledging their entrance. Then, she neatly stood from her position. She took silent steps and faced them.

The weak light from the room was enough to reveal her unique features. She was wearing a plain kimono. Hanging over her shoulder was another darker colored hiyoku, slightly covering her frame.

The woman's eyes were being ruled by unfathomable sadness, and were almost empty. Her raven locks were resting flatly on her tired and slack shoulders. Her pale cheeks were stained with obvious dried tears. She was neither smiling nor crying. She was just plain expressionless as if she was too tired to create one. Although visibly covered with a heavy grief, her face was quite familiar with the miko.

Realization came in. Kikyou's eyes slightly widened, remembering the cheerful little girl she had once saved. "Rin…" she muttered more to herself.

Miroku turned to the miko, "Haven't you heard of her?"

Without turning and looking at the monk, Kikyou replied, "I have heard of a woman called Rin leading the **_peace movement_** with her husband, but…" she paused to think for a second then she continued, "…I have never thought that she is the Rin of Sesshomaru."

Miroku only smiled but didn't give any remarks. He continued on guiding the miko inside until they came face to face with Kohaku's widow.

"Rin-chan…" the monk spoke with a silent question. The widow just nodded as a reply and bit her cracked lips. She refused to look at anyone's eyes. Her tears were once again forming from the corner of her eyes.

'Poor girl,' thought Kikyou.

Miroku led Rin towards a corner in the shrine and stood there silently, letting the miko do her work. With that, Kikyou sat on the same spot that the widow had previously sat on, and placed her hands over her folded legs. She carefully scanned the corpse of the brave taijiya. A solid sadness stroke the miko's heart. Yes, this was the very same kid she had once traveled with and then, presently, he was there before her lying lifeless.

The taijiya's eyes were neatly shut. The color of his skin was already taken by death. There was a hole through his chest, ruining his armor. The miko guessed out that it was a sword that took his life out of him.

Kikyou sighed sadly. She composed herself and raised her hands on level with her shoulders, her one hand over the other. Her hands were set above Kohaku's chest. And then, she closed her eyes and summoned the **_power of the jewel streaming through her blood_**.

Pink light coming from the miko's palms illuminated the semi-dark room. As seconds passed by, the light became greater than the initial radiance. A minute after, another pink light illuminated the room. It wasn't coming from the miko but from Kohaku's chest. Slowly, the source of the other light – which a little pink orb in appearance – ascended from the corpse's chest towards the miko's palms. Finally opening her eyes, Kikyou neatly and carefully scooped the orb and kept it inside her two hands. Unhurriedly, she folded her elbows and led her hands towards her own chest. With greater light, the orb was absorbed and entered the miko's body. A blinding light disturbed the silent shrine. After seconds or more, the room returned to its darker shade as if nothing happened.

The jewel was finally **_complete_**.

 _The Shikon no Tama had granted the taijiya a normal life and a normal soul; while the miko, as the keeper of it, had been granted with an immortal life. She was_ ** _tied and bound to it eternally_** _. And so, the jewel was running through her veins and would never be separated from her unless an outside force was acted upon her._

 _She was immortal but could be and was_ ** _possible to be killed_** _. She had to protect her life to be able to protect the jewel._

The monk from the corner of the shrine narrowed his eyes. He thought, 'Blessed or cursed?' An eternal duty was too much to bear. Although, some selfish people would envy her life being immortal, he knew that being one was painful and saddening. She would have the opportunity to see the development and worst side of men and their cruel society. She would have the opportunity to witness victories and wars, peace and chaos, life and death, and so much more. Worse, she couldn't be with and ** _couldn't stay with anyone_**. In a way, Miroku pitied the miko, 'A lonely and unending life of protecting the jewel.' Her life was always under threats for a reason that demons' and humans' eyes were always right after the jewel. But who would dare compete and fight against the **_miko who had the power of the jewel_** itself? Yes, only fools would dare. Kikyou, of all priestesses, was a strong one and undoubtedly the strongest. No wonder, she was the one who had been chosen to carry the duty, having the fact that she had the **_bravest heart and purest soul._**

The mentioned powerful miko stood from her spot. Her job was finally done.

Kikyou looked upon the two humans in the corner. Once again, Rin was crying helplessly while Miroku was firmly standing behind her, supporting her weak frame. She must have cried the moment the last life from Kohaku was removed from him. Again, the miko thought, 'Poor girl.'

They would remain like that, standing still, not until Rin coughed wildly out of her silent sobs. It was loud and heavy. It was beyond normal. She was undoubtedly ill. And then, another loud and wild cough was released and heard. This time, thick blood was emitted from the widow's mouth. Kikyou's eyes widened in surprise. _Rin was_ ** _terminally ill!_**

The miko hurriedly aided Rin who was continuously coughing. The monk, however, was rubbing the widow's back from behind.

It took them a minute of rubbing and caressing until Rin's coughs ceased. Miroku cleaned her blood-stained mouth with a cloth. Afterwards, Rin's body suddenly collapsed against him. She went unconscious.

"She's sick…" Kikyou finally voiced out, not removing her eyes from the poor widow.

Miroku just replied her with a sad smile.

* * *

The shoji from Rin's room opened. Kikyou went out. She then, closed the door behind and walked a little to join the monk who was standing and leaning on a wooden post outside the room. Kikyou stopped before the edge of the engawa and took a moment to look at the inner court before her eyes. Up above, the sky was clear. The moon was visible as well, so bright and complete.

After a moment of silence, Miroku finally asked, "How many time she has left?" – A very courageous question.

Kikyou looked at him from the corner of her eyes. His face was unreadable. Then, she turned to him with the same expressionless face she always wore. She spoke out frankly, " ** _Days_** , houshi. She only has days."

"A week?"

Kikyou hesitated for a moment, "I don't know." Then, she added, "Shorter."

With that being said, Miroku closed his eyes and tried to process everything. He then leaned his head against the post and raised his fist to punch it. Frustrated. Rin was still too young to die.

Kikyou remained silent.

Finally calmed, he opened his eyes though he remained on his position with his head leaning on the post. He said, "I've never thought that this will come to this, that everything will go south." He breathed deeply and finally, straightened his posture and removed himself from the post. He faced the inner court and thought for a moment. Kikyou faced the direction as well.

The monk began again, "When Kohaku brought home those three scrolls from the Western Lands carrying the first agreement of humans and youkais, the people celebrated." He smiled at the memory. Though he was obviously just muttering things, Kikyou let him. He continued, "It was the same day the prophecy was brought down and was messaged through your sister, _Kaede_."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed upon remembering. She remarked, "And that _caused her life_."

"Yes," he paused and looked at the miko. Although, Kikyou had not been present when her sister died, she had been informed of the matter.

" ** _Humans will attain peace with the youkais_** ," Kikyou voice out almost automatically, stating the _well-known prophecy_.

Miroku nodded, "Yes, and that brought hope to every one of us. Kohaku, on the other hand, thought a little different from the rest." He paused. "He took the prophecy as **_his responsibility_**. He said that it was his purpose as a new man – to fight and gain peace on land. He said that it was the only way he could do to pay all his debts and the murders that he had done when he was under Naraku's controls." Miroku heavily sighed and looked at the moon above. "And, we believed that. Through trust and convincing truthful words, he gained an **_army_** for his 'movement' – combined forces of different people, **_small and_** **_high-ranking samurais and demon slayers_** from other lands. We believed that he can and will make the prophecy come true. And so, people united for him, for peace." He shortly laughed, "That boy was… full of hope and faith. He was almost-undoubtedly the **_ONE_**."

The monk shortly smiled once again. He sustained, "And then our faith became stronger when, in a reason, one way or another, he brought Rin with him from the West."

"How?" Kikyou wondered, turning to him. "I mean, how did Rin end up with Kohaku, with the taijiyas?"

Miroku turned to her. He could see the curiosity from the miko's almost plain face, "Ahh, you wonder as well."

Kikyou nodded.

"It was never easy but I can say that Kohaku had come to love Rin right after the very first day he had visited the inu castle **_sixteen years_** ago to create the agreement. The feeling was mutual. Young love it was…

"I don't know the reason why Lord Sesshomaru kept Rin, a human child, in his domain, but somehow I can guess out that Rin was so important to him. But, to what extent? That, I don't know as well. He refused to surrender the girl to anyone, even to Kohaku. Hard as a rock – maybe, harder. With that, the two fought for their love all the same.

"We don't really know what happened and how. They kept the reasons in silence. One thing is for sure: _when Kohaku brought Rin from the West that day, she was crying and spent the whole day up to nightfall doing so_." His eyes narrowed. "We thought that Seshomaru would take back the first formed agreement from us but he didn't. For the past **_ten years_** , we never heard a word from Sesshomaru – not a single word from him to Rin. It seemed like he abandoned her completely."

"It sounds the opposite," Kikyou remarked.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"It seemed like _Rin abandoned Sesshomaru for Kohaku_." The monk nodded in agreement. It was the closest truth.

Another silence ruled after. The both of them turned to the same court once again. Then, Miroku continued the story, "Rin being with Kohaku and leading the movement just proved that their love can conquer all, that together – through the two of them – the prophecy will happen. And so, many more armies lend their hands to help the movement. For those youkai clans and pacts that were against the movement, we fought them. We held war just to pursue and convince them. We only need them to agree to some terms so that peace can be obtained. We only need them to surrender, that's all."

"But wars have always prices…" Kikyou entered.

"We know," Miroku nodded in agreement. "We know the consequences. Still, we fight."

Miroku shut his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. With one final heavy sigh, he composed himself and put down his hand to his side. "Everything is going south. The movement was fueled by Kohaku and his will; but, with him being dead and Rin dying, tell me, where else can we get strength, hope, and faith? How can we be able to fight without someone fulfilling the prophecy?" Those were not questions. Those were statements of hopelessness.

Kikyou was speechless. She had nothing to say.

Miroku looked at the moon steadily, "This morning, we weren't the only one who lost the battle. The other side, the Northern Lands, lost someone as well.

Kikyou's brows knitted, "I can't understand…"

The monk's voice was low, almost inaudible. "Kohaku died in the middle of the battle. **_Who killed him?_** We don't know. _He just died_." His voice turned bitter. Miroku's hands balled tightly. "We were enraged by his death!" His voice turned loud to a level. Grief was obvious. "Driven by madness and anger, we entered their base and burned everything to ashes. Along with the place was the **_son of the Lord of the North_**. He was just a kid, defenseless, and so _he died_."

Kikyou closed her eyes, absorbing the information.

Miroku clicked his tongue, "We have nothing at hand. Both sides retreated. Both sides lost. The war temporarily ceased. But I know, I feel, there will be **_a revenge attack_** from the North. That Lord is never the type to surrender and won't let things settle this way so easily. When? I don't know. But, it will be soon enough."

The monk leaned once again on the post. "There is a certain battle just within the horizon coming towards us, and we…" he paused, "… we have no strength and will to fight anymore."

They went completely quiet after that.

Kikyou finally opened her eyes and breathed deeply. Knowing the story, the deaths and wars behind, the miko felt somewhat heavy. She recalled the early question she had in her mind before entering the village, 'Is it just humans being so ambitious that they turned miserable and suffered this way?' Having peace alone was barely attainable. Having peace with youkais was impossible. But with the prophecy at hand (plus, the fact that it came from her sister, Kaede, herself), it might be possible. She had all the reasons to believe the foresight. But with Kohaku and Rin gone, who was there to fulfill it?

'Is it just humans being so ambitious that they turned miserable and suffered this way?' She didn't know anymore. She never had the answer.

* * *

It was Miroku who guided her outside the inner wall. Once outside the inner gate, the smell of corpses and blood returned, along with the cries and weeping of the people – children, widows and relatives – combined.

It was time for the miko to leave. "This way to your horse, Kikyou-sama," the monk gestured to another direction, away from the miserable crowd.

Kikyou was looking at a rectangular shelter. Inside the shed were rows of injured people, laid on straw mats. Some were laid on long tables. There were hundreds of men injured. Some of them were almost dead. The nurses and doctors were outnumbered.

"Kikyou-sama?" Miroku called once again.

Without turning to the monk and with eyes fixed on the subject, Kikyou responded, "I am a miko. I should help them." No more words needed.

The monk bowed and uttered, "My deepest gratitude."

* * *

From the still Lands of the North, a loud cry was heard. From a single source, it echoed vastly throughout the land. It was desperately and grievingly weeping because of an unexpected loss. The firm and solid voice cried, "I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL THE LAST OF YOU VANISH FROM THE FACE OF THIS CURSED EARTH! DAMN YOU, HUMANS!"

* * *

 _ **Monogatari...**_

 _There was a certain battle just within the horizon coming towards humanity itself. Even with that being obvious, humans had no strength and will to fight anymore._


	3. CHAPTER 2: Grief

**CHAPTER 2: Grief**

Stream of tears stained the freckled cheeks of the boy beside the widow of the brave taijiya. His loud cries echoed from the top of the cliff and down to the observing people below from the foot of the raised mass of earth.

 _ **Eiji**_ , the three-year old son of Kohaku and Rin, was a cheerful boy, Kikyou could guess out. There was something in his eyes that couldn't be removed. Though his eyes were full of tears and obvious grief at the moment, a fixed hope was within those orbs. It was something he got from his mother. Very like his maternal parent – very like Rin twenty-five years ago.

 _Prosperity and peace_. His name was the pure definition of the 'movement' itself. He would be a great man someday.

That moment, there was neither prosperity nor peace. There was only plain grief.

There, standing near the edge of the cliff (which had separated forests on either sides), bathed with weak rays of the new sun, were Rin and Eiji. Few people were standing meters away from the two. Those were close relatives, _two family servants, two comrades_ , plus, the miko. The rest of the villagers and soldiers were waiting and watching at the foot of the small upraised earth. Still from there, the view of the mother and son was visible.

In Rin's arms was the urn containing Kohaku's ashes. The previous night, the brave taijiya was cremated. That very dawn, his ashes were set to spread from the cliff near the village and back to the sky and land, according to his wishes: " _To be free and be part of the world I dream to have peace…"_

The people had only an overnight to mourn and cry over Kohaku's body, and so the rest of the people who were ought and bound to mourn over him, namely _some_ _ **generals**_ _from other lands_ , had no more chance of arriving and let their condolences be known. It wasn't that they were in a hurry. It was plainly because his widow, Rin, had little time left to grieve.

Then, the ritual began.

Once the ashes from the urn were gone, Rin's voice was finally heard. She cried, trembling from head to toe, "I AM SORRY. I AM SO SORRY, KOHAKU!" She broke down to tears once again, calling her husband's name over and over again, until her knees dropped to the grassed ground due to her weakening body. Eiji, however, cried and joined his weeping mother beside her.

'Poor mother and son,' Kikyou thought.

From that point, before everyone's eyes, Rin collapsed.

* * *

"The people finally know her condition."

"Was it a secret?"

"No, not exactly," Miroku defended. "We just didn't say a word about it. The news would just weaken their faith more." He paused just to look at Rin who was laid unconscious on her futon. "And now they know."

"It is a thing that cannot be hidden," Kikyou said. She brushed Eiji's raven locks with her fingers. The boy was sleeping on her lap, got tired of waiting for her mother to wake up.

Miroku got up from his sitting position beside Rin and went to open the shoji a little. Once open, the light of the afternoon entered the space. He asked, "She's getting worse, isn't she?"

"She is," Kikyou plainly replied. Another sigh from the monk came.

The room went quiet after that not until they heard heavy footsteps walking through the engawa towards them.

"Miroku!" It was Sango.

The monk was alerted and immediately went out of the room to meet his wife. "What's that, anata?" He greeted her with a smile on his face though he had the feeling that it would disappear quickly.

The chief of the village stopped before him. She was already in her slayer's armor. "We need to go. There are some reported survivors from the forest near the North. You know that place, shujin. Those soldiers will not survive for long, not with them being injured. We have to rescue them!"

Miroku dropped his smile and nodded. "I see…"

Then, Sango's eyes landed on the sick woman through the slightly open shoji. "Wait. How about Rin?"

" ** _Azumi_** will take care of her, don't worry," Miroku landed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "And besides, there is Kikyou."

With that, Sango's eyes transfer to the said miko. Kikyou, however, stared at her as well. Sango stared harder.

There was something about the miko that the female taijiya was so annoyed or irritated about. It might seem unreasonable but she simply had no likes about the miko. Her simple presence was always giving her the feeling as if something, one way or another, would certainly happen. Maybe, it had something to do with the miko keeping the jewel. The jewel always meant trouble, based on her past experiences twenty-five years ago.

The taijiya hid her distaste however and landed her eyes to the sleeping boy on the miko's lap. Eiji was sleeping soundly, so innocent of the sorrowful happenings around him.

"Anata?"

Sango was snapped back from her musings. She turned her full attention back to her partner. "Yes, yes…"

* * *

Sango and Miroku had departed from the walled village immediately that afternoon to rescue the survivors. It had been _**two days**_ since then and they hadn't still yet returned. With that, still, an ordinary day in the taijiya's village went on – curing, nursing, weeping, mourning, and announcing deaths every now and then.

They, the people of the village, had come to respect and accept Kikyou the day she had volunteered to help. As if they had a choice. Kikyou, no matter how strange and weird she was, was a very skilled healer. With her knowledge and skills, more injured soldiers got aid, less people die. All the same, the medical unit was as depressing as when Kikyou's eyes first landed on it. Screams from injured patients were always occupying the place; cries and weeping came second after that. People came running back and forth for calls and demands from place to place, here and there. Healers went too exhausted.

Due to the heat of the sun and the temperature inside, two healers collapsed on their duties that afternoon. And so, Kikyou advised them to rest.

Once recovered, the healers asked, "How about you, miko?"

" _I never get tired_." She smiled shortly after. There was something more in her answer; the implied truth of her being, perhaps. Much to her relief, the healers didn't bother to insist and dig further. And so, they remained silent and did what she instructed.

* * *

The sun had set. The day would end as ordinary as the previous days, not until Azumi ran to the unit and called out for the miko. "KIKYOU-SAMA!" She had come from a long run. She was pale, perspiring, and catching her heavy breathes. A great worry was painted on her face. From that point, even without Azumi explaining further, Kikyou understood.

Abruptly, the miko left her duty to another healer and followed the servant right after towards the inner gate. Once again, they hurriedly entered the chief building and then, entered Rin's room. Eiji's loud cries greeted the both of them.

There were set of blood stains scattered on the futon. Rin, on the other hand, was coughing unceasingly on her bed, releasing more blood from her mouth. Her skin was as near as to the dead ones'.

Azumi, who was behind the miko, started, "She is – "

Kikyou stopped the servant by hand from stating the obvious and told her instead, "Go, get Eiji. I'll check Rin."

Azumi took the weeping child out from the room and closed the shoji after, leaving the miko and the sick patient inside.

Quickly afterwards, Kikyou took the basin of water and started cleaning the blood from the woman's mouth and from her futon. "Hold on, Rin…" she whispered. With that, Rin suddenly stopped from coughing and intensely looked directly on her eyes.

The miko was startled for a moment. Rin was staring at her almost-unnervingly. 'Those eyes…" – belong to desperate and _dying_ ones.

Kikyou tried to ignore Rin when, suddenly, her trembling hand grasped the miko's arm and stopped her midway. She said in her weak tone, "D-don't. I w-will die soon…"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, "Stop, Rin. You are in no place of saying such death!" She insisted. "Let me do my work as a miko."

But then, Rin weakly smiled. It was honest. "N-no, li-listen. K-Kikyou-sama, listen t-to me…" _Kikyou-sama_. She remembered her. Rin remembered her name. Then, she pleaded, eyes watering, "P-please, Kikyou-sama. I beg you…" Her tears fell from her eyes.

The miko's eyes softened at the widow's plea. With no choice at hand, Kikyou gave up and chose to heed her _**last words**_.

* * *

It was the same night that Sango and Miroku came back from their rescue. Once heard the dreadful news, they hurriedly went to the chief building – not even resting from their travels – and found Kikyou going out from Rin's room.

Sango halted from her tracks and so Miroku behind her, their faces full of fear. Kikyou closed the door and faced them with her stoic one. There was a meter distance between the two and the miko. Both sides were waiting for someone to initially speak.

It was Miroku who inquired first, "Is it true?" He was a little hesitant though.

Sango, however, daringly asked after him, "Is Rin dead?"

Kikyou just nodded. And, that brought Sango once again to tears. Miroku, on the other hand, supported his wife and hugged her. The miko just watched them cry from her position.

* * *

" _Kikyou-sama, listen to me…"_

* * *

Rin was turned over to the shrine.

Kikyou, Sango and Miroku were all inside the chief meeting room, discussing about the last wishes the miko had heard from Rin. They were all sitting before a low table. The only source of light was the lamp placed on it.

"So, she wanted to follow Kohaku in the same method this coming morning? That early?!" Sango asked in disbelief. Although her eyes were still puffy due to her excess crying that night, her eyes never failed to put suspicions on the miko.

"Yes," Kikyou plainly replied. She didn't express any emotion though.

Sango narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher the stoic face of the miko. She said, "There is something you are not saying."

This time, Miroku mediated, "Hey, calm down, anata. There is no time for things like this. Kikyou isn't lying. There is no reason for her to lie." He put a hand to his wife's shoulder.

"I'm _not_ saying she is lying," the chief complained. Miroku didn't say anything though. After that, Sango dismissed her words in defeat and refused to look at anyone's eyes. Nonetheless, she minded say, "Then, we'll cremate her this night." The monk nodded.

Another silence.

A heavy sigh was heard in the room. Something was bothering Sango. Finally calmed, she faced her husband. "Shujin," she called. Her tone was low. "When my group scanned the forest near the North, we happened to sight their activities from there. The North was already _building some things and preparing for a battle_. I guess you are right, shujin."

Hearing the news, Miroku closed his eyes and massaged his right temple. He muttered, "I see. That confirms my theory."

"Now that Rin's gone, the people are losing hope. They are all wearing tired."

Miroku turned to her and gave her a very sad smile, "I know. I know. But, for now," he clapped and rubbed his palms together, "it is not the North I fear."

Sango knitted her brows, "What do you mean?"

"It is _Sesshomaru_ …"

Sango's eyes widened in realization. She instinctively held her husband's shoulders together. She said, almost commandingly, "Stop the news before it spreads to the West."

Miroku expressed a hollow laugh, "Non-sense, anata. He will know the news anyway. Keeping it secret will just make things more complicated."

Seeing her husband's point, Sango finally released him and slacked her shoulders in defeat. "What do we do? That dog demon is beyond comprehension. Who knows what he will do once he heard of the news?"

The monk had no words to say.

Kikyou, who had been almost forgotten in the conversation, spoke, "Do you think he will come, Miroku-houshi?"

The monk turned to the miko and gave her a nod. "Unfortunately."

* * *

" _Kikyou-sama, listen to me…"_

* * *

It was like a repeat of the morning three days ago. It was Rin's turn to bid farewell. All the same, the people were crying. Over and over again, they weep. However, the gravity was never the same.

Above all the people (soldiers and slayers), or even above Miroku and Sango, Eiji was the most affected one. How cruel fate was for him. He had to go through the same ritual twice within a week. Seeing him cry was enough to make somebody hurt. He was just too young to lose both of his parents – just like his mother, just like Rin. It seemed like somebody was playing over their fates.

It was another fine morning. They were all waiting for the sun's first ray to start the ritual. They were ready though, only waiting for the right time. Again, the same close friends and relatives were over the cliff. Eiji was holding his mother's urn. A small light-colored demon was on his shoulder. Behind him was Sango. Miroku, on the other hand was readying his prayers. The rest of the villagers were waiting below.

"Why did you bring your yumi, Kikyou-sama?" Miroku asked upon noticing the bow from the back of the miko.

Kikyou just stared at him and said nothing. The monk suddenly got uncomfortable by the unexpected stare she was giving and so, he surrendered and just waited beside his wife. But, all of a sudden, Kikyou finally replied. She said, "Something is about to happen."

With that, Miroku's eyes widened. Sango, who happened to hear the miko, had the same reaction as well. They both turned to her. The miko expressed nothing though.

"What do you mean?!" Sango hysterically asked, quite louder than necessary.

Kikyou was halfway through saying a word when, suddenly, a great yoki interrupted the stillness of the dawn. It was so intense that the normal villagers below went down to their knees and fell to the ground.

"Damn!" one of the suffering soldier's curse echoed from the foot of the cliff.

From above, Sango impulsively wrapped Eiji with her arms, protecting him. The demon, named Kirara, automatically transformed and protected the taijiya and the monk. Everyone, except the miko, struggled to stand. Unfortunately for them, the yoki became stronger. The source was rapidly coming towards them.

"Hell, I never thought _he_ would come here quickly!" Miroku expressed gritting his teeth. By realization, his eyes gazed towards the miko, "You know of this?!"

"I merely predicted," she plainly replied.

It was then that Miroku realized that the miko wasn't affected by the yoki at all. She was still standing firmly on the spot, looking at the near forest. Her hair was swaying back and forth, yes, due to the uprising yoki around them. But, aside from that, she was completely unharmed, unmoved. 'It must be the jewel,' Miroku thought.

Just as then, the object and the source of the yoki wounded the far sky and landed right near the edge of the forest beside the cliff. The landing created an immense shake of the ground and defied the rest of the standing people below. A strong wind came after, being released from the source.

Below, wild screams from the villagers were heard. Most of them ran and went back inside the walls. Few of them remained. The people on the cliff were left and trapped on the spot.

'Since when did Sesshomaru become this strong?' Again, the monk wondered. Yes, ten years had passed without them knowing his whereabouts. 'He must have developed his powers within those years.' Miroku was honestly grateful that the dog demon hadn't declared war against them before. As powerful as he was, he would have been a very difficult opponent to defeat. Unfortunately for them, at that moment, it was clear that he was declaring war on his own against them.

"UNGRATEFUL, INSUFFERABLE, CURSED VERMINS, HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH OF MAKING YOUR PATHETIC LIVES MORE MISERABLE?!" The said dog demon shouted. It was amazing how Sesshomaru can group a handful of insults in a sentence. Although he was still far away and still not on sight, his demeaning words had been clearly and perfectly heard by the almost helpless people on the cliff. His voice was the pure definition of _rage and anger_.

The great youkai revealed his presence out from the forest. The trees swayed and arched back to give way up until he stepped on the clearing. By his raging yoki, his silver hair was swaying wildly upwards. His former golden eyes were in a clear and solid red shade. The markings on his face were darker, his fangs revealing, his claws withdrawn. His right hand was holding his _destructive sword's_ hilt from his sash. He was all set and ready to attack.

 _Sesshomaru was the same, but not all the same._

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" Azumi, the servant, wept on the ground. Her body was trembling from head to toe. "We're all going to die!"

"AZUMI!" Sango shouted over the continuous harsh wind. "Get hold of yourself. We're not going to die!"

Then, Sesshomaru yelled once again, "YOU LOATHSOME WEAKLINGS, HOW HIGH DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELVES TO DESIRE THINGS OUT OF YOUR REACH?! IDIOTS! AMBITIOUS FOOLS! YOU ARE A SICKNESS TO THIS EARTH! YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!"

With that being heard, Azumi cried more on her position.

And then, unexpectedly, the raging aura ceased in a snap. All were still. Sesshomaru was suddenly gone from his spot.

"Damn, this is bad!" This time, it was Miroku who stated the obvious.

In a second, a flash of light wounded the view. It was too fast to see but it was swiftly coming towards them. All eyes quickly went wide as they quickly shut off. All were waiting for their upcoming deaths.

The ground shook. _BANG!_ A loud sound was created and echoed from the cliff.

In contrast to what they believed, they weren't dead still.

Miroku instinctively opened his eyes and found the miko standing before them, her back facing them. On her hand was her yumi. She was holding her bow as if she had just hit something/someone lately with it. Around her was her pink aura, rising strongly just as how the daiyoukai's aura had been.

Speaking of the daiyoukai, 'Where is he?'

Sesshomaru was back on his previous spot with his one knee on the ground, his face hidden behind his short locks. He looked like as if someone had thrown him back on his place once again.

"SHE HIT HIM!" someone from the villagers below pointed in disbelief.

Miroku's eyes widened, 'What the…? Did she just…?!' Yes! _Kikyou had just_ _ **hit**_ _the strong dog demon with_ _ **a plain yumi**_ _!_

* * *

The _bow that she had been using for over two decades_ cracked. Although Kikyou had used her power to protect it and make an intense hit, the bow still got solid damages from the furious attack of the dog demon. She wasn't intending to hit the daiyoukai with it. She merely wanted to shoot an arrow towards him, just to stop him midway, but Sesshomaru was way too fast for her human eyes. Even so, she had predicted his movement and, without a choice, had used the poor piece of wood to stop him.

Yes, by the help of the _**Shikon no Tama**_ , Kikyou had enough power to stop Sesshomaru initially but no, she couldn't defeat him completely. He was just way too powerful. 'Since when did Sesshomaru become this strong?'

Stillness. An uncomfortable stillness ruled over the cliff. Both auras from the two opposite sides ceased from raging. Nevertheless, Kikyou knew the encounter was too far to over. Certainly, the daiyoukai had found her desperate defense to be _**so disgraceful**_. _Because who would dare hit the Lord of the West with a mere piece of wood?!_ From her spot, she could hear him growling. Although he was still like a solid rock on his position, Kikyou could determine that he was angrier than ever. His aura was flicking every now and then.

"So, you do wish to die first…" It wasn't a question. It was a plain _cold statement_. From his position, Sesshomaru slowly rose up with his eyes still hidden behind his short tresses. Once again, he flexed his claws and bent his knees to what it seemed like a fighting position. Then, he raised his readied sword smoothly and set it diagonally in front. _The art of sword._

Unmoved, Kikyou talked to the monk behind her. "Houshi-sama, you have to go, _now_ …"

"Kikyou-sama…"

"NOW!" she insisted, not moving a little. With that, the people behind her started descending from the cliff.

When they were already meters away, Kikyou called, "Sesshomaru, I do not wish to fight – "

One swift second, and the dog demon was once again out of sight. Instinctively, Kikyou created a wall barrier around her and just the second that it was complete, the daiyoukai appeared and attempted to attack with his sword. He met nothing but the purification barrier though. Another clash of powers was created.

Sesshomaru hopped back and prepared once again. This time, he let his yoki increase to a higher level. With that, another harsh wind swirled. From that point, off behind his short silver tresses, his hidden eyes were finally revealed– intensely red in color though _**grief and anger**_ were evident.

 _Grief._

In that brief second seeing his eyes, Kikyou felt somewhat sad for him. ' _He's_ _ **hurting**_ _…'_ Who would have thought that the great dog demon, the same daiyoukai who was very well-known of loathing weaknesses, was hurting? Yes, undoubtedly he wasn't letting anyone to see his grief but for a reason, in a way, Kikyou was seeing that particular emotion through his solid anger. She was seeing those littlest signs of sadness, like she herself could relate, like she herself could... 'I understand, Sesshomaru. I understand.'

It would appear like that, not until those very eyes penetratingly glared at her, cursing her being and her very soul.

 _Anger._

It seemed and felt like the great youkai had selfishly decided to put all his deep hatred and anguish towards her – yes, all his antipathies to the unfair world and its unfair mingling to everyone's fate towards her, like she was the best and fittest target to put onto. 'He's gone mad…' Kikyou held her breath. Damn! With those eyes, with that ravenous glare he was giving her, the miko finally felt fear. Since when was the last time she felt fear for her dear life? Not in the past two decades! All the same, she refused to show it and remained stoic as she was.

Dismissing all her fears, she boldly yelled and insisted, "SESSHOMARU! I DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT YOU!"

With another brief second, she saw his thin lips curve up a little to a menacingly smile. He said, almost mockingly, "Too late." Then, once again, he attacked.

All the way, she found herself being thrown from her position towards the other forest by the strong force the daiyoukai had released. Her barrier had been destroyed. If it wasn't for her instinct to protect her whole figure with another thin cover, she would have faced greater damages. _Bang!_ Even so, she was slammed hard to the first tree at the mouth of the forest.

Blood from her mouth and broken bones – she got all these. Thankfully, she wasn't left unconscious. She collapsed automatically on the foot of the tree and from there, struggled to stand up. Her former cracked bow on her hand was then turned to a completely shattered one. Her two-decade yumi was totally ruined. Kikyou's eyes narrowed in irritation.

The reason of its misfortune spoke from a distance, "How dare you challenge this Sesshomaru? You don't even deserve my sword…"

With that being reminded, the fear that Kikyou had felt returned. She forced herself to stand and managed to lean on the bark of the tree. Successful, she looked at the incoming threat.

Sesshomaru was walking towards her. His sword was back inside its sheath beside another sword on his waist. His right hand, however, was raised and readied to take the life out of her. His claws were undoubtedly covered with poison.

A swift second after, once again, he disappeared.

Kikyou, on the other hand, with her heart beating fast and pounding against her chest, shouted desperately, "I ONLY WISH FOR YOU TO HEAR _**RIN'S LAST WORDS**_!"

Then, stop.

* * *

 _ **Monogatari...**_

" _Kikyou-sama, listen to me…"_

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Eiji - prosperity, peace

Azumi - safe residence


	4. CHAPTER 3: Sorrow

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Please review! Haha.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Sorrow**

It was almost a magnificent sight – a very rare sight to see, once in a lifetime – for these two beings were both seemingly perfect and seeing them together seemed so flawless. One was a youkai and the other one was a miko. A very perfect opposite indeed, though somehow in some ways were very much alike.

Did they ever know how strong their powers were? Did they ever know how they both shook the ground, produced harsh winds, and controlled gravity? Did they ever know how they almost took the life out of the people below by simply fighting above? All were done in mere fearful minutes. How could they? How dare they?

And, it ended right there in ten minutes.

They, the monk and the rest, hadn't been able to leave completely. They had been halfway from descending but the scene from above had only made them halt for a moment.

Miroku in his mid-ages had almost gotten a heart attack when he had seen the daiyoukai disappear once again. 'Would he? Would he kill the miko? For killing the miko means attaining the power of the jewel as well.' Realizing this, Miroku's heart pounded against his chest. 'That would only make Sesshomaru more powerful!' But, hadn't he said before he didn't need anything, less power, from the sacred jewel? Nevertheless, the fact troubled him still. It troubled the monk greatly.

And so, there came the desperate cry of the said miko, "I ONLY WISH FOR YOU TO HEAR RIN'S LAST WORDS!"

As luck would have everyone, and for the sake of the whole village as well, thankfully, the great dog demon went visible and stopped rightly in front of the miko, his poisonous claws barely an inch from her chest.

"Last words…?" There came the question of the ever-wondering monk.

* * *

Her eyes were shut, desperately hoping that somehow he would spare her life. It wasn't that she was begging, that she was an all-damned miko wanted to live, but for the sake of her duty as the guardian of the jewel and for the people below, she wanted to live longer than that instance. She wasn't still ready to die – not in that way, not in the hands of a youkai, less daiyuokai named Sesshomaru, brother of Inuyasha, of all.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru stopped. Kikyou was more than grateful he did.

The miko opened her eyes after half a minute of silence. She wasn't dead after all. Then, she saw him right in front of her. His hand was finally back on his side, not threatening her anymore, though the possibility of him attacking once again was still lingering and hanging in the still air.

The sun had finally appeared from the horizon. It shone and gave birth to its bright rays which landed right on the cliff and to the figures on it. These rays only emphasized the unique features of the daiyoukai in front of her, which she hadn't dared notice and put attention to before. They all had been panic-driven and frightened to notice such details – much the details of the daiyoukai who had gone incredibly mad to slaughter the remaining people of the village.

Sesshomaru was in his – could be considered as and could be labeled as – "all glory", in his white kimono and hakama, matching the soft fur on his shoulder and his silver hair. His perfect white upper garment had a touch of _blue_ made by seemingly flower-like patterns at the end of his sleeves and a little bit on his collar. Was it _red_ before? Kikyou never wondered anymore. Twenty-five years had passed. He must have picked another version of his usual kimono – not that it mattered to her, the least.

Speaking of change, there were some additional string _**ribbons**_ in different colors and in diverse decorative knots on his usual black armor, dangling from the sides near his either shoulders. They were more like medals or symbols of how powerful he had turned into. ' _Token of achievements_?' It appeared like he had been very busy in the past twenty-five years after all. He had achieved greater than what one could expect. Even so, they were clearly youkai-traditions. It wasn't something Kikyou had to comprehend and to be interested about, right?

The sash on his waist, however, remained the same and so the two swords on his side.

His face, of course, was the same as before, with his usual markings and usual crescent moon placed on his forehead. Daiyoukais like him do not age. They were _immortals_ , just like her current state – yes, _**just like her**_.

As the sun's rays landed on his face, Kikyou noticed that he wasn't still calming down, that his anger was still there and not even dropping a bit. It was obvious on his remaining red shot eyes glaring at her, piercing through her being. If only eyes could kill, she was long gone dead. But, she had something to say. And so, she glared back harder than necessary just to make a point. With that, she heard him lowly hiss – almost inaudibly – in despise.

Kikyou remained steady though, leaning on the tree and trying her best to stand straightly with dignity. With her withdrawn stoic face, slowly and calmly she repeated, "I only wish for you to hear Rin's last words."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the mention of the name and quickly narrowed in second. Next, in a swift, the miko felt strongly steel hand wrap around her neck, choking her instantly. Sesshomaru pushed her further to the tree, banging her petite figure against its bark. He gritted, fang slightly revealing, "How dare you say her name just to save your pathetic life…" It wasn't a question.

Instinctively, Kikyou grasped his wrist with her own hand, trying to pull his hand off her neck, but she was unsuccessful. She was losing her air. She managed, "S-Sesshomaru…" She attempted a glare despite her position, "…I am t-telling the truth…" This time her hand, which was holding Sesshomaru's wrist, glowed with purification energy. "…R-release me…"

Nothing. The great youkai seemed unaffected by the power of the miko. Kikyou glared harder. No good. She was losing her air, plus the grip of the daiyoukai – it felt as if he was attempting to snap her neck.

Desperately, she allowed the power of the jewel to mediate. Her palm glowed brighter and in an instant managed to burn the wrist of the daiyoukai fractionally.

Once again, Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He produced a low grunt and finally – thank heavens! – released her.

Kikyou collapsed against the tree, though she remained steady and standing. Immediately, she breathed the air around her and gasped for it, as if it was the most precious element around. She massaged her neck and there she felt the damaged skin she had received. 'Damn youkai!' His former grip would certainly leave a bruise in the later hours. Fortunately, she wasn't an ordinary human, so it wouldn't anyway.

Suddenly, from stillness, Sesshomaru spoke in his cold and firm tone, "Speak."

Kikyou sighed mentally. Afterwards, she faced and stared at him directly. Mahogany met golden ones. "I was there…" she started stoically.

* * *

" _Rin…"_

" _Kikyou-sama, listen to me…"_

 _One last cough then the widow's voice was fine though weak in certain degrees. The miko had to lean forward to hear her. Suddenly, she felt Rin wrap her cold hand over her warm one on the mat._

" _I don't believe the prophecy is nothing but lie. When I heard it from Kohaku, himself, I knew it was true and would come true. Like everybody else, I believed it…" she smiled, "…wholeheartedly, as I believed my husband as well." Then, pause. Rin's hand gripped over the miko's. "Listen." Kikyou leaned more. "I know_ _ **he**_ _won't accept this easily, not in hundred years, but I just want to…" Tears, once again, fell from her pools. Kikyou already got the idea the 'he' she was talking about. "…I just want him to understand that this… this is something I won't regret, not until my next life. I have this feeling that, if it is not us – me and Kohaku – it has to be_ _ **someone else**_ _fulfilling the prophecy. And, everything that is happening is just_ _ **a process and has to be done**_ _– including_ _ **our deaths**_ _– and I am willing and happy to fulfill my part, no matter how little and demeaning it was for him."_

 _Rin had a very strong faith. 'Kohaku, what have you done to this girl?' It wasn't that it was a bad thing – that it was a bad thing that she had turned into a matured and faithful fighter of a belief, which was almost impossible and hard to have faith in. It was just she had completely changed, though at the same time, remained still. It was simply her hope had extremely extended beyond what one human should believe._

" _This is my choice," Rin continued, eyes watering still. "I deeply hope he will understand someday." She gasped, "No…" she shook her head, "It wasn't that I wanted to break free, to escape... My days in the castle with him will never be forgotten. He made me happy and I am forever grateful for that. I owe him my whole life, my whole being. Forever it won't fade but…" She cried more, gasping for air._

" _Rin…" Kikyou placed her other hand over hers. Rin was losing her life._

 _Still, the widow continued, "…this is just something I should do. Part of me was happy that I was with Kohaku, but also part of me was so sad that I had to sacrifice him for my husband, for what I believe. If only we have the same faith…"_

' _But it will be impossible…' thought the priestess. It would be impossible for a daiyoukai like him to have the same faith as Rin._

" _I miss him…" Rin smiled and spoke, trembling while unceasingly shedding tears, "…SO MUCH! How I wish I could see him again…"_

 _Unfortunately, the daiyoukai had refused to show up for over ten years. 'It must have been too much for her…' Kikyou pitied as she bit her lip._

" _My only wish for now is for the war to end, and to have peace over the land. With that, we will be in peace as well – me and Kohaku, and the greater rest who sacrificed their lives for this movement." The widow's face turned plain and peaceful. She smiled at the miko, "Kikyou-sama, will you_ _ **look after them**_ _?"_

 _Kikyou was taken aback. She had clearly heard her request, yes, and had clearly understood the deep meaning behind her words. Looking after them –_ _ **ALL her loved ones**_ _, perhaps, and of course Eiji – would only mean protecting them until the last second of their lives, would only mean looking after them through the upcoming war until it ends – whatever the result might be, in favor of humankind or of the youkais. Nevertheless, Kikyou was_ _ **capable of doing so**_ _. And so she replied and promised before the dying widow, "Yes. I promise, Rin."_

 _Rin smiled brightly at her, "I trust you. Thank you." Her eyes turned to the ceiling above as if looking beyond it, "Now, I will be with Kohaku. This upcoming morning will be a fine one, don't you think, Kikyou-sama?"_

 _One last tear, gaze slowly emptied, and then, she breathed her last air._

* * *

"Those were her last words, nothing more, nothing less." Finished, Kikyou's mouth shut close.

Hearing the miko's words, Sango's cries echoed from the cliff. The monk hugged and supported her again, and just like her, he was crying as well.

Rin was a great lost.

At first, Kikyou thought Sesshomaru would finally settle but, again, she was wrong.

Sesshomaru spoke, still with hate but with a tinge of pain – pain? Or was it just Kikyou noticing that bit of emotion from him. He accused, "You and your pathetic prophecy!"

Sango who was a little far from the two shouted over, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Yes, I dare!" He turned to the people below, eyes glaring. "If you didn't implant those lies, this won't happen. Look at yourselves! Look how pitiful you've become!"

'And look how talkative you've become,' Kikyou thought, mentally raising her eyebrow. Not until the daiyoukai turned to her once more. He asked coldly but firmly – almost in a stating manner, "You know what prophecy came true?"

The miko was caught off guard. 'Is there another prophecy?' she wondered.

" _ **A son and a daughter of life, once together, death will be the end by any means.**_ " Sesshomaru recited the said premonition robotically.

With that being heard, all human eyes went wide. However, the miko's brows knitted. Sure, Kohaku was _the son of life_ , given that he had been revived by the jewel but, Rin…?

The monk, who was seemingly getting the confusion of the miko, answered, "Rin was revived by his sword…"

'Oh…' Kikyou's eyes landed on the other sword on the daiyoukai's waist. She had enough knowledge of its abilities, at least. If that was the case, Rin was undoubtedly _the daughter of life_.

Miroku asked to the dog demon, "Since when was this sent down?" He was still surprised by the revelation, although not doubting the truth that it was sent down somehow.

Sesshomaru remained quiet, unresponsive.

Kikyou, however, concluded, " _ **Ten years ago, in your domain**_ …" The daiyoukai didn't react, meaning she had guessed it correctly. 'Ah, that must be the reason why he was so stubborn to surrender the girl.'

Sesshomaru's hands unconsciously balled tightly. He continued, eyes narrowing. "The only way to _**save them**_ was for them to separate…" He hissed, "Ambitious fools!"

Silence. The daiyoukai was clearly blaming everything to humankind and to their 'pathetic prophecy'.

Calmly, Kikyou heaved a sigh and looked at the grassy ground below. In a way, Sesshomaru had a point but…

The miko turned to him once again, "But that won't necessarily falsify the prophecy that was sent down to us." Sesshomaru was about to say more insults, but the miko continued, talking over. "Tell me, did you mention this prophecy to her?"

This time, it was the daiyoukai's turn to be caught off guard. He refused to reply, though.

"So you did tell her…" Kikyou concluded. Sesshomaru remained silent. "…and yet Rin still chose to believe the other one."

Another weeping from the chief taijiya was heard.

The miko continued, "So just like what Rin said, this is her choice and –"

"ENOUGH!" Seshomaru yelled, commanding.

Kikyou sustained, "Tell me, Sesshomaru, where do you think she got this idea, this very faith to believe the other prophecy?"

Again, the daiyoukai was caught in surprise by the question. He hissed, gritting his teeth, "Enough…" although he wasn't doing anything than cursing the miko with his eyes.

And so, Kikyou continued, eyes softening, "You have also contributed to that belief, Sesshomaru, the moment you signed the agreement. You were the first one to agree. Of all the lords, you were the first, as powerful as you are. And I think that made her believe, that somehow the prophecy was true."

Hearing that, Sesshomaru's eyes went darker red and automatically held the hilt of his destructive sword once again, threatening. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS IS THIS SESSHOMARU'S FAULT! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"NO!" Kikyou insisted back, "I am merely stating that this is HER CHOICE, and this is nobody else's fault, not entirely ours, not even entirely yours. This is simply her choice. Can you just respect that?"

How very impudent! Sesshomaru growled in distaste, his one hand aching to pull out his sword and just end the miko's life in front.

All the same, Kikyou remained steady, unfaltering. "Now…" she looked at the sun rising up from the horizon. "You have denied your presence for over ten years, Sesshomaru. Not letting her rest is too much." She looked at him. "Let Rin be with her husband, just like what she'd wished last night," she paused, "…for her son…" Her eyes glided towards Eiji who was crying helplessly in Sango's arms. Then, she turned to the green toad on a dragon-like youkai at the mouth of the other forest behind the daiyoukai. 'Since when did he arrive?' Like everybody else, the toad was crying as well. Kikyou smiled at the small youkai, "…and for your vassal as well…" Returning to her equal stoic face, she faced the daiyoukai once again and was surprised to his sudden calmness.

Sesshomaru's gaze was on the three-year old son of Rin, looking from the corner of his eyes. His face was already passive. He was neither in rage nor in any emotion related to it. He was simply back on his cold stare, emotionless. Even so, he was seemingly all rested and relaxed for good. His hand was no longer on his sword's hilt, as well as his eyes were finally back to its original shade.

Sickening silence.

Miroku broke it with his words, "I think that's a yes…?"

* * *

Some of the people below came back. Most of them did not. However, the previous people above remained at the top and continued the ceremony.

"Is this…" the toad-like imp hesitated, muttering more to himself, "…is this where Kohaku's ashes were spread as well?" He was looking below from the edge of the cliff. From there, he could see the vast land near the taijiya's village. At the horizon was the rising sun.

"Yes," the priestess answered.

Surprised, the small demon looked at the miko. She looked _fine already_ , even after those damages and bruises she had received from her recent fight with his lord. 'Strange priestess, _rapidly recovering like a youkai_ … ' Averting his eyes from her, he turned to the people behind her. All eyes were on him. He swallowed nervously and hid behind the dragon-like youkai's one leg. His eyes narrowed, remembering his hatred. He gritted, "Humans…"

"You are grieving as well, ne, Jaken-sama?" Miroku asked, smiling. "You might as well want to join us. Rin will be happy." He raised his hand to a level. "Come."

Jaken's eyes widened. _Rin will be happy_. 'Who cares?!' he thought. But just as then, tears once again flowed from his large pools. He sniffed, "Who cares…?" He wiped his tears and rubbed his eyes repeatedly. "Pathetic humans…"

"Come…" Miroku once again offered.

With that, he looked at them, eyes still watering. _Rin will be happy_.

Deep inside, Jaken knew he wanted to. NO! He _really_ wanted to!

The imp stepped forward. Then, he glanced at his lord, who was standing still on his position at the mouth of the opposite forest, meters away from the group above. He was facing towards the edge of the cliff, eyes hidden behind his short tresses. Unreadable. Would he allow him? Jaken stepped forward once more. No reaction, meaning he was allowing him. With that, Jaken sighed and slowly walked towards the human group, still with a frown on his face like he was being forced – though, he wasn't really.

 _Rin will be happy._

* * *

As the last set of ashes was spread, Miroku uttered the last prayer and with another bow, the ritual was finished.

That was the last of Rin.

A calming breeze blew pass over the cliff. Rin was right. It was a fine morning, indeed.

They would stay looking at the horizon from their position, when Sango yelled in panic. "Where's Eiji?!" Her face could barely be painted.

They all looked for the little boy, up until they spotted him standing innocently in front of the daiyoukai with a white flower in his hand, raising it upwards.

The people all halted for a second. 'No, he can't be that close to that youkai!' Sango was about to call the boy when her husband stopped her by landing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait…" Miroku said lowly to his wife, though his eyes were still fixed on the boy.

From their position, they watched Eiji push himself upward, eager to hand the flower to the tall daiyoukai. Sesshomaru, however, was as still as a rock.

Sango gritted her teeth, "No, I can't wait this long. Look at – "

" _Haha-ue told Eiji-chan that Sessho-wama_ …" the kid struggled. "… _maru-sama likes flower_. So…" He stretched his arm upward, "…he's giving one to him."

Everyone stopped, holding their breaths while waiting for the daiyoukai's response. Then, suddenly, Sesshomaru lifted his arm from his side. Next, he held the single flower with his two fingers, accepting the offer. With that, Eiji beamed at the daiyoukai – so bright, so innocent. The daiyoukai's face remained passive and cold, nonetheless.

Another wind passed over the cliff, neither cold nor warm.

Eiji was about to turn and run back to his remaining family when Sesshomaru spoke, " _Eiji, remember your parents_." His tone was plainly flat. He sounded like he was commanding the child.

Obviously not noticing the icy tone of the demon lord, again, Eiji beamed brightly at him and assured, "Hai!" Then, he ran back to the chief of the village. The female taijiya impulsively enclosed him with her arms as if protecting him from the daiyoukai.

Then, Sesshomaru called, "Jaken." Afterwards, he smoothly turned to the near forest and walked, finally leaving the cliff.

Hearing his lord's call, the toad-like demon almost jumped up in surprise. He ran towards his lord with the two-headed dragon, stumbling over.

After several minutes, their figures disappeared into the forest.

* * *

With the sun rising up and raining the place with its bright rays, the morning had turned into a normal one – so perfect and undisturbed.

Everyone was relieved and thankful, except for the troubled monk who was stuck on his position.

Miroku remained looking at the forest, to where the daiyoukai had entered to leave. He remembered Kohaku's words – " _Sesshomaru has changed. He won't hurt me_."

* * *

 **SIXTEEN YEARS ago.**

" _You're going again?!" Sango's voice echoed over and around the chief building. She was holding her brother's shoulders together, afraid to let go._

 _Kohaku just smiled at his sister, a bead of sweat dropping from his forehead, "Yes, I have to deliver this revised agreement to Sesshomaru-sama and let him check this again." He put the scrolls inside his satchel._

 _Sango's eyes narrowed, "Why can't he just give the insignia to you? I can't let you enter that demon place again. This – " finally releasing her brother, she waved her hands expressively, " – this has to end. Why did you even volunteer to do this anyway? Curse that council!"_

 _Kohaku heavily sighed then faced Sango. "I have already told you several times…" he paused, thinking, "Almost how many times, Miroku-san?" he turned to the silent monk behind the chief._

 _Miroku smiled, answering, "Twelve, Kohaku. Twelve."_

 _Sango glared at her husband, shooting numerous silent threats. The monk raised his arms in defeat, still smiling._

" _Yes, twelve times, ane-ue," continued Kohaku. Sango turned to her brother. "I volunteered because I am capable. I agree that this has to end as soon as possible, but this is a very sensitive matter. You know Sesshomaru-sama, ane-ue. He wants everything to be neatly in place, to be perfect. In fact, he is perfection himself, remember?"_

 _Sango's eyes rolled at the term._

 _Kohaku, once again, smiled, "I'm going now. Don't worry I'll be alright. I'll be back tomorrow at sunset."_

 _Suddenly, Sango asked with obvious worry, "Why are you so confident? Aren't you afraid in that place?"_

 _Kohaku released another sigh, "A little bit, yes. But," he pointed, "Sesshomaru-sama has changed. He won't hurt me."_

 _Silence._

 _Sango's gaze dropped to the floor. "You have so much faith in that demon lord. Sometimes, I get – "_

 _A sudden embrace stopped Sango from completing her sentence. Kohaku said over her shoulder, "You are and forever will be my Ane-ue, no matter what. Don't get jealous."_

 _Sango's cheeks reddened. She slapped her brother's back. Kohaku winced in pain and was forced to withdraw, "Ouch! That hurts."_

" _Hmmph!"_

 _After a minute of silence, the young taijiya said, "Okay, I really have to go now. Sesshomaru-sama hates late comers."_

 _Miroku, who had been silent for the past minutes, teased, "Yes, you better hurry now. Rin's waiting for you. You do not want to keep your darling waiting, do you?"_

 _It was Kohaku's turn to go so red. He denied, shaking his head, "What?! No! Where did you get that idea?"_

 _Miroku just smiled widely, letting his all-knowing aura linger around him._

 _Afterwards, they bade goodbye and watched until Kohaku and Kirara disappeared from their sight, going to the West._

* * *

"Aren't you going to descend?" His wife's voice pulled him out of his trance. Sango continued worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Miroku turned to her and to the sleeping Eiji in her arms, "Fine. All fine, anata. I just remembered something." He expressed a usual smile.

Sango's brows met, "What was that?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Let's go down."

* * *

 ** _Monogatari..._**

 _Once, there was a kind-hearted daiyoukai named Sesshomaru, who firstly signed the first agreement of youkais and humans, and created… **change**._


	5. CHAPTER 4: Rage

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Please read and review! And, thanks to my previous reviewers!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: Rage**

Four feet scratched the old wooden planks of the pathway leading to the insides of the cave. Two human-form youkais came running from an errand and towards the center of the shelter to report that the _council_ had delivered a _message_ to their pact leader. The message, which was written in a scroll, had an additional note of 'emergency' and a _red ribbon_ that meant nothing but 'seriously needed to be delivered or else the worst will befall to your tribe' – and such near or related things.

It was already night in the eastern realms. Stars were clearly visible above although inside, it wasn't a matter obviously. Torches were the only sources of light in the cave. Sounds echoed back, forth and around through solid walls surrounding the ways.

Kouga, the leader of the unified yoro clan tribe, was disturbed from his fine sleep when two of his tribe-members rudely called out for him outside his room. With a frown on his face, he sat up from his mat and yelled, rubbing the sleep off his eyes, "What the hell?! Seriously?!"

"Apologies, Kouga-sama, but this is truly urgent!" one of the two insisted.

'Urgent?' Kouga almost rolled his eyes at the word. 'What is more urgent than having a fine sleep?' He had been too drained scouting his end-territories that day. All he needed was a rest and – 'Hell? Where's Ayame?' he wondered after he noticed that his wife was not sleeping beside him.

"KOUGA-SAMA!" the other one called once more outside his dark room.

"AAAHHHH!" Annoyed, he stood up and ran to open the curtain divider. "Speak fast. I'm sleeping." He commanded dully as he stood face to face with his intruders.

The one in front sweat-dropped, "Uhhm, anou…"

"QUICK!"

"This message is from the council. It is an emergency. Red code," the other one from behind handed the scroll to their leader.

Hearing the term 'red code', Kouga's eyes widened in surprised. Fully-awake, he asked, "Red code? For what? Why?"

The two only shrugged. "Maybe, it's in the content. Read, Kouga-sama." The one in front took the scroll and loosened the ribbon. He then opened the paper and showed the message flatly before their leader's eyes.

Kouga swallowed. He frowned. A vein appeared from his temple. His eyebrow twitched.

Suddenly, there came his savior, a redhead with green eyes, none other than his mate. Ayame appeared all of a sudden from the edge of the opening. "Give it to me. I'll read." The scroll was hurriedly handed to her.

Ayame's eyes glided from top to bottom and right to left, and as she went deeper, signs of confusions and anxiousness appeared on her face.

"What is it?" The leader inquired, worriedly. He was having the feeling that the message was something terribly troublesome.

"This is bad…" Ayame remarked, reading the message once again from the start.

"Ayame, what is it?!"

"Karasuma-sama wants the vote of the council…"

"Oh come on!" He punched the other edge of the opening, getting very impatient. "Of what, Ayame?!"

Finally, the redhead removed her eyes from the paper and looked at her mate with fearful ones. She replied, _"The elimination of mankind."_

* * *

The council building was located nearly at the upper-most part of a mountain with water falling from the peak down to the bottom river. One must struggle to go through an enchanted dense forest and climb up a rocky path to go to the said destination. It was meant only for the strongest youkais to locate and enter the place, mainly the members of the council.

The council building was a two-part structure, separated by a waterfall – the only link in between the two was a steady and long covered wooden bridge.

The first structure was an entrance shelter built on the right side of the mountain. It was only a small and simple wooden shelter with red glowing stones on either sides of its entrance. Four servants were routinely stationed inside to greet each council member and to escort them to their needs.

The shelter had two exits. One going to the bridge and one going to an inn – which was another two-story horizontal building surrounded with fireflies-lit gardens and which had the classic and royal delicacy of Japanese design.

The other structure was the meeting chamber itself, located at the left part of the mountain, across the bridge, and at the left side of the waterfall. Although it was only a single functioning space, the meeting hall was a separated building which was two times larger than the welcoming shelter.

The said mystical place was famously known as the _**Red Mountain**_. No wonder, around the building were ancient trees with _never-falling red leaves_.

The yoro tribe leaders arrived at the council building nearly that dawn, the other day. They had travelled the remaining night and had managed to arrive two hours before the actual meeting.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Kouga was furious as he briskly walked from the entrance shelter and ran past the welcoming servants. He hurriedly went to the covered bridge which had the whole sight of the running falls at its right side.

"Keep your voice down! This is the council, Kouga, and this is _Karasuma-sama_!" Ayame reminded behind him, following his fast strides.

At a sudden, Kouga stopped on his tracks and turned to his wife, brows furrowing, "Since when did you call him 'sama'?"

By the halt, the redhead almost bumped behind him but managed to stop beforehand. She rolled her eyes once stood face to face with him, "Ever since he became the _**council head**_ , that is!" She glared at him.

Kouga glared back and continued his pace, muttering, "As if I care..." Then and there, from his position, he sighted the Lord of the Western Lands currently crossing the long bridge to the meeting room as well.

Recognizing him, Kouga strode faster to level the daiyoukai's pace. "Sesshomaru..." he matched his speed once he reached him. "What are your insights about this?" the wolf demon asked right away, not being rude and also not being respectful. And so, the demon lord ignored him, continuing his slow and relaxed strides, eyes directed to the structure ahead.

Kouga's brows twitched at the daiyoukai's lack of interest and attention to him. He insisted, "Sesshomaru, I am being serious here!"

Without glancing at the rude leader, the demon lord answered solidly, "My insights are none of your business."

Irritated, Kouga yelled out, "Of course it is my business! I signed the human-youkai agreement as well. This – "

Quickly, the daiyoukai stopped on his tracks and faced the wolf demon, eyes penetratingly looking through the yoro leader's being, insulting his existence.

Kouga almost gulped nervously under the daiyoukai's glare. He halted and resolutely stood equally nonetheless, showing no fears. He attempted once again, "My only point is – "

"I know what your point is," Sesshomaru hissed in annoyance, eyes narrowing.

"Calm down," Ayame interfered at last. " _No bloodshed in the Red Mountain_ , remember?" Both males stayed still, glaring at each other. She repeated, emphasizing, "Remember?!"

With that level of voice coming from his mate, Kouga growled and averted his eyes from the dog demon. He stared pass Sesshomaru's figure and glanced at the rushing falls behind him. He gritted, trying to settle his anger down, "This is a problem, you know. This is really a problem," he exasperatedly sighed. "We agreed with humans, with all their terms. We are bound to that law for we have given our words and somehow, because of that, we are also tied to them. And now, their whole race is clearly in threat. We can't just sit there in the council and just listen on how our race would end their existence. It is just not right – "

"You can," interrupted the daiyoukai. His voice was cold and flat. With that, Kouga glanced back at the demon lord. And, just like what his voice had expressed, Sesshomaru's face was passively flat, though intimidating in some points. He continued, " _If it is a bother, don't meddle_." Quickly after that, he pivoted back to his relaxed strides going to the meeting hall.

Kouga, on the other hand, was left dumbfounded on the spot.

* * *

 _Once, there was a kind-hearted daiyoukai named Sesshomaru, who firstly signed the first agreement of youkais and humans, and created change._

* * *

It must have been just a _**rumor**_ – the one that the Lord of the Western Lands had changed. He hadn't changed at all, it seemed. He was still the same cold, merciless, human-hating prideful son of Inu no Taisho who only happened to control life and death through his powerful swords.

"Annoying…" Kouga clicked his tongue, "I can't believe I have been swayed to consider that rumor about him." Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ayame casted a small smile at him along with her warm eyes. The male youkai wondered again, "Then what was that supposed to mean?"

"It means…" the redhead sighed, "…let it pass, Kouga. Sesshomaru is just being Sesshomaru."

"And since when did you ever consider him being him?!"

Ayame irritatingly exclaimed this time, "You're impossible!" She slapped his back and walked pass him towards the meeting chamber, following the daiyoukai's lead.

* * *

The meeting room's interior was a simple space, although elegant in some ways with its natural hints of details.

A long low dark-colored table was positioned in the middle of the room. On its face were seven amber-lit lamps, placed evenly to lighten the area. Supporting their glow were some lamps placed on the walls and of course another light from the ceiling.

Right on one wall, placed above the tokonoma, was an old painting of a place which served as the central décor of the room. It showed a picture of the sky and a landmark below – which apparently looked _like a vast land with a massive crater at the center_. On the other side of the room was the open and wide view of the waterfall, occupying almost one wall of the space. From there, the passing time was obvious. The light of the upcoming morning was already visible, reflecting against the waterfall and also against the red leaves from the forest's ancient woods outside, creating a beautiful phenomenon of warm red light casting down the room. It was a beautiful sight, although weird in some ways.

Faint red rays weren't ordinary. They always serve as a reminder of how extremely serious the talks in the meeting chamber are – namely about orders, fate of one's kin, and of course, _**wars**_.

The council members were all still and quiet with their folded legs and neatly placed palms on their knees, sitting on zabutons before the low table. All were seated on their designated place in the council's hierarchy – Primary and Secondary divisions.

The _Landlords (North, East, West, and South) and the Elders were the_ _ **primary members**_ of the council. They were the ones facing the meeting table.

Two lords were positioned on both short sides of the table – the selected council head, _**Northern Landlord Karasuma of the Raven kin**_ , and the current leader of the _**former council head**_ _'s kin, Sesshomaru, son of_ _ **Inu no Taisho**_ _of the White Dog clan._ Seated at the middle of each longer side of the table were two other lords – _**the South, Orochi of the Serpent clan**_ , and _**the**_ _**East, Rikuto of the Tiger clan**_. Beside these two were _**The Twelve Elders.**_ Three were seated on each side of Orochi and Rikuto.

 _ **Secondary members**_ _, specifically pact and minor tribe leaders,_ were all seated a meter behind, making an outer circle around the primary ones.

The red code had urged all these council members to attend. After _almost a century,_ the meeting chamber was finally occupied completely.

From his seat, Kouga involuntarily gulped at the rising tension in the room. It wasn't his first time to attend but the fact that the leaders were completely present in the same chamber he was currently seating on, made him feel a little bit intimidated in some ways – and yes, half-nervous. It was his demon instincts to feel that way. Most of them were pure youkais. _Eight were daiyoukais and another eight were legendary ones_. Their yokis, even though they were all masking them, were still lingering inside the chamber, challenging each other, and thus, challenging Kouga's skills as well. It was purely because of pride, of which tribe or kin was the best, and of whose leader was on top. It felt like as if in a wrong move, a fight would start anytime for any reason. If it wasn't for the rules in the Red Mountain and its _connected curse_ , a fight would have long gone occur even before the meeting could hold.

Fortunately for Kouga, one of the Elders spoke, breaking the silence. "Shall we start?" He was _**Ryuunosuke**_ _, a legendary dragon youkai, living almost a thousand years – the oldest one in the midst of them._ His old husky voice echoed around the room. His wrinkled thin and bored eyes were looking straightly to the head of the council. "We are obviously wasting time here," he added. "These children will draw their swords anytime now." Then, he stared pass the rest of the council just to look at the wolf leader.

Kouga froze under his gaze. 'What the –?' he thought, a sweat dropping from his brow. Then, the dragon smirked behind his thick beard. Ryuunosuke was obviously teasing him. With that, Kouga's expression went flat. 'This old man… tch.' He clicked his tongue and glared at the old youkai. The dragon just expressed a laugh that brought all attention from the room.

Noticing the questioning stares of the council, Ryuunosuke coughed and excused, "Sorry, I just love young ones. Hehe…" Ryuunosuke: a very powerful legendary being, sometimes cold but always light and cheerful.

Extremely pissed, Kouga glared harder and then, he noticed. The atmosphere went lighter.

For a very annoying old youkai, Ryuunosuke was a very witty one – full of wisdom. He always had ways on things. As if he knew how to deal with anything. No wonder, he had already outlived many generations, had gained profound experiences from both worst and best happenings.

"Yes, I agree…" Finally, Karasuma spoke, laying down some thin scrolls on the table before him. Afterwards, he casted a wide smile on his face, looking over the rest of the council.

The raven demon's smiles always sent shivers down Kouga's spine. 'Always false…' the wolf demon's eyes narrowed in distaste.

"What? Loving young ones?" Ryuunosuke asked, putting a little more humor in the air.

Karasuma immediately dropped his smile and stared dully to the dragon, "You're growing old, Ryuunosuke-sensei. Of course, not that one." The dragon youkai gave him an equal dull stare. Then, once again, Karasuma plastered a fake wide smile. "Let us skip these nonsense formalities," he paused to look at the dog demon before him, seated at the opposite side of the table. The raven youkai continued, "Let us begin."

The heavy atmosphere returned. Kouga's hands balled tightly on his knees. Something bad would certainly happen. He could feel it deeply. Then, he felt a warm hand over his. Ayame smiled beside him. She squeezed her hold, sending a silent message of, 'It will be fine'. Kouga was simply grateful she was his mate.

"Sixteen years ago, humans had this delusional idea of having peace with us," Karasuma started. "Sixteen years – a very short time for us youkais, but a very long and tiring movement for those filthy creatures."

The Northern Lord was clearly a human-hating youkai. He despised all lower creatures, mostly human race.

No matter how warm the morning rays were, the raven demon's skin remained deadly pale as it was, matching his long tar black hair resting over his shoulders. The warm sets of red light were strikingly being reflected against Karasuma's deep black irises, making his appearance more daunting. Those eyes had obvious signs of deep rage. Yes, Karasuma – the current head of the council – was unfathomably mad. Still, his smile was steadily intact on his face, unfaltering.

Karasuma continued, "Of course, we ignored their silly attempts for we have in knowledge of how very delusional and impossible their aim was. 'That movement won't affect us', we said. 'That movement won't make any affect' and 'that movement will never come true'." He paused and faked a sigh, "Not until one of us gave an encouragement for those silly dreamers to move forward." He glared at the dog demon before him. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, glared back resolutely.

Two auras flared around the room. Once again, Kouga gulped.

"Oy, Karasuma-sama!" _**Kentamaru of the Ox clan**_ , a secondary member, warned. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Karasuma shot him a warning glare, "You have no rights to talk without permission, Kentamaru!"

"I agree with Kentamaru-san!" Ryuunosuke interfered, "You two must be aware of the consequences. Mask you auras! NOW!"

Without a word, Sesshomaru's aura disappeared – his face unchanged, remained unreadable.

Under Ryuunosuke's glare, Karasuma lowered his yoki. "Well…" he forced a merry smile. "I now wonder who the council head is."

The dragon youkai dismissed the raven demon's implied meaning, "I merely counsel, Karasuma. If you insist, go on and have the curse of the mountain."

Karasuma smirked, "I also wonder if the curse is even true. I, mean, no one has dared violating the rules."

"Karasuma!"

"Now, now…" the raven lord smiled dismissively, "that's not what this meeting's all about, right? If you please, let me continue."

Ryuunosuke grunted. A puff of smoke appeared from his nostrils. The raven youkai took that as a 'yes'.

"So, humans were encouraged. They proposed agreements – and not just proposed, but insisted and held wars against us, youkais." He laughed, "How very ambitious, don't you agree?" Some leaders and elders nodded, agreeing. The rest were quiet. "I'm happy _most of you agreed_." Karasuma released an appreciative smile.

"We tolerated their foolish movement for over ten years," he continued. "But after these past five years, they turned and went impudently beyond our patience, our considerations…" He paused, eyes narrowing, "They went so far from what we can bear and tolerate…" His one hand on the table revealed its ink-colored claws. In a quick second, his eyes were no longer being reflected by the light outside. Instead, it was literally turning red in anger. Once again, his yoki flared. A black aura went visible around him. In response, the outside morning breeze rashly entered the room, shaking all the shojis which were enclosing the space.

"They killed many of us!" Karasuma shouted. "They invaded our lands! THEY KILLED MY SON! MY SON, SENSEI!"

Ryuunosuke, once again, attempted, "Karasuma, don't let your grief cloud over your judgment!" But, the raven lord insisted.

Karasuma stood up from his seat, eyes still blatantly shot red. Grief, despair, and rage – all within his eyes. "I always question their existence, always question why the gods had allowed them to live and put shame on this earth. And your answer, Ryuunosuke-sensei? Tolerate them! And, I did. We all did! Because of respect – because of the ' _balance_ ' you are insisting. And now, they had gone so far. SO FAR!"

Silence.

And then, "I SUGGEST ELIMINATING THEM!" The other leaders roared in agreement. "WIPE OUT THEIR EXISTENCE! ONCE AND FOR ALL! NO MORE LOSES, NO MORE DEATHS FROM US! NO MORE HUMANS!" The agreeing members stood up and supported the head of the council. Few of the members remained on their seats.

Kouga found himself speechless, surprised by all the sudden decisions from the council. 'What's happening…?' He scanned the rest and found that _over_ _ **thirty**_ _leaders_ , only _**ten**_ were fixedly seated on their places. Kouga's emotions flared. He wanted to yell and shake their madness out from them. 'Have they gone mad?!' And so, he stood amongst them. Suddenly, Ayame grasped his arm.

"What?!"

Ayame shook her head, "No! Please, no…"

Just as then, Ryuunosuke roared loudly to quiet the youkais in the room. "THIS IS INSANE, KARASUMA! Do you really want to go against fate, against balance?! DEATH WILL BEFALL UPON YOU AND YOUR SOUL!"

"No, sensei! Death will befall upon human race. It is their fate to die."

Speechless. The wise dragon youkai went silent.

The raven lord continued, "I always know you're not in favor of me being the council head. You are always in favor of the Inu clan, saying they are the wisest, bravest, and strongest. Now, look at them…" he pointed the inu daiyoukai seated at the opposite side of the table. Sesshomaru remained indifferent. "How very shameful his father was, protecting a human and her hanyou and die because of them! And now, look how his son follows his father's footsteps. His clan has compassion over humans. Is this really the clan you want to lead over the council?!"

Silence. Another aura spread out from the room. This time, it was from Sesshomaru.

Karasuma smiled widely, his eyes returning to its original hue, "That human girl who led the movement with the taijiya…" he faced the dog demon, "Was she the same human girl who was under your guard… before?" No response. "Then, it is true indeed."

The council gasped in surprise with the revelation. Little of them knew about Rin, namely Ryuunosuke and Kouga and the rest who were close to the boundaries of the West. Most of the council had no knowledge at all about it.

"I heard as well that the _taijiya, called Kohaku, was also dear to you_ …" Karasuma cruelly added, "That must be the reason why you signed that pathetic agreement."

Rikuto questioned, "Is that true, Sesshomaru? Explain!" The dog demon remained steady, unresponsive.

"Compassion over humans. Sentiments." Karasuma hissed, "Have you really gone this low, Sesshomaru?" He paused, pretending. "Now that I think about it, if that's the case…" Karasuma's irises sharply turned red once more. "Sesshomaru…" he emphasized, "…you are the one to blame."

Grasping the council head's point, Rikuto insisted once more, getting hysterical, "EXPLAIN!"

"There's nothing to explain." The cold voice of the inu daiyoukai echoed around the room which sent all other youkais in silence. "As far as I know, my business is my business. And, my lands are my business and not yours. And if, in some ways, my decisions in my lands have affected you all, will that make me responsible? This Sesshomaru care less with your concerns…" He stood up proudly. His face was flat and passive. "Your miseries are your miseries. It is your fault and weakness you lost numerous battles against those 'creatures'." The dog demon turned to leave.

Karasuma called solidly, "We're not through, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru continued all the way to the shoji, "Boring and nonsense. I got tired of listening to the rants and complaints of a helpless brat like you. Funny, I even thought of killing you right away because of your lack of ability to think. But, that would just waste my time and the others' as well." He stopped before the door. "If you want a war, go ahead and hold one against those 'creatures' you say. Wipe them all out if you like." Another silence. "This is not this Sesshomaru's concern to meddle anyway."

Kouga's eyes went wide. 'How could he…?' He yelled, "Oy, Sesshomaru!"

Karasuma, however, laughed from the top of his lungs; that stopped the dog demon from sliding up the shoji. All eyes turned to the raven lord.

"We are not making fun of this, Karasuma-sama…" warned Kentamaru.

"Pardon, I only found his reply very amusing…" Karasuma once again falsely smiled. He then turned to the Western Lord. "If that's the case, you won't meddle if I ask the council to send a very notable warning to the humans – a message for them to inform that there will be an all-out-war."

"Don't be this hard!" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Karasuma's deep black pools turned darker, "You won't meddle if I ask _**a son for a son**_ , will you?"

The room went still, waiting for the Western Lord's response. Then passively, Sesshomaru slid open the shoji as if he didn't hear anything, as if he didn't care at all, and went out to the well-lit corridor ahead. By then, he disappeared from the room.

"Thank you for your kind reply …" Karasuma sarcastically uttered, not even being grateful a bit.

Kouga couldn't believe his eyes witnessing the daiyoukai's departure. 'Isn't he the one who signed the first agreement? And hell, this is _Rin's son at stake_!" Again, he pondered, 'How could he…?!'

"Now…" Karasuma disturbed the wolf demon's thoughts, "I want to see the leaders who are in favor of the war."

Kouga turned to the council and saw all _twenty leaders_ raise their hands in approval, including the raven lord. And he couldn't help but mutter, "This is crazy…" Kouga glanced over some leaders who he knew had agreed and signed the human terms. To his surprise, most of them had raised their hands as well. He glared at _Orochi, who was the fifth leader who had agreed to the human-youkai contract_. 'What a very dishonorable youkai! Not even true to his words!' Kouga growled in distaste.

"Now…" Karasuma continued, "I want to see the leaders who want to go to the war."

Five from the youkai leaders lowered their hands. _**Fifteen**_ remained steady and decisive – _the council head, the two remaining landlords, six elders, and another six from the secondary members_. Karasuma smiled, contented, "So this is settled, it seems. All fifteen of us, will go all-out-war against humanity."

"This is crazy…" Once again, Kouga muttered in disbelief.

* * *

Most of the council members had already fled towards their lands after the meeting. However, the wolf demon leaders chose to stay in the mountain's inn to pass the day.

The sun was setting. Kouga was deeply in thought on the balcony from the second floor, looking over the glowing red falls. Ayame joined him after some time.

"Kouga…"

"I don't know what to do…" Kouga immediately spoke once Ayame was beside him. His eyes remained looking over the falls. "Half of the council is eager to end humans' existence. Half, Ayame. Humans will surely be defeated. They won't survive this."

"We can settle in our lands, and just wait for the result after," Ayame suggested.

Kouga turned to her with knitted eyebrows, confused, "Can we really ignore this madness and do nothing?"

"Well, we can act and help humans to fight against our race. I can't only ensure that the remaining half of the council will do so. They will most likely just wait."

Kouga sighed in defeat, "So, this is really the end of humankind, huhh?" He shook his head and turned to the falls once again, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I am not saying that we must hide and wait, Kouga. I was just stating the options." Kouga turned to his mate for the second time. Ayame covered his hand with hers. She smiled warmly and sincerely. The rays of the setting sun fell over her figure. "Whatever you feel is right, I will wholeheartedly support you."

Kouga couldn't help but smile and kiss the redhead. Again, for over countless times, Kouga was grateful Ayame was his mate.

* * *

 _ **Monogatari...**_

 _There, in the North, was a raven demon lord called Karasuma. He had everything but his sensei's trust and fondness._

 _Ryuunosuke, the legendary dragon youkai, the oldest of all, chose the head of the Inu clan, Sesshomaru, son of Inu no Taisho, to lead the council. However, the cold and proud daiyoukai dismissed the offer, saying that the said position will only hinder him from achieving his goal – his goal to surpass his late father's greatness. And so, the vote was transferred to Karasuma; in contrary to the dragon demon's – his sensei's – approval._

 _From there,_ _ **jealousy began – or became obvious**_ _._

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Karasuma - "karasu" = raven/crow

Orochi - big snake

Rikuto - "riku" = land; "to" = person

Ryuunosuke - "ryuu" = dragon; "no" = a possessive marker; "suke" = forerunner, herald.

Kentamaru - "kenta" = strong/healthy, big/stout


	6. CHAPTER 5: Pain

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Thank you for the reviews, readers! Please, don't forget to leave more. Haha.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Pain**

It was a blessed midnight under the cloudless serene sky. Stars were all visible against the deep black blanket behind. Accompanying them was the semi-shadowed moon glowing with great brightness. However, underneath the peaceful heaven, was the wild chase and run of demon slayers and youkais.

Three days after Rin's death, a youkai troop attacked the village.

"Don't let them escape!" Sango ordered her men. Her voice echoed like a thunderclap.

Numerous feet, scratching the earth and crushing the wild short grasses, came like lightning across the still and quiet forest. A number of trained taijiyas glided up to the trees. Some remained on land. Mercilessly, they chased and smote and slayed numerous fleeing youkais on their way out of the area – unstoppable and eager to kill.

Demon cries were all over the innocent forest, along with pleas and death screams. _For over fifteen years of war, youkais had come to learn how to fear humans._

Half of the youkais were already slayed. The rest half was continuously bolting towards the end of the forest.

Once spotted the rest of the youkai troop, Miroku descended from the nekomata Kirara, leaving his wife on it. He smoothly landed on the ground, meters before ten youkais.

The running demons' eyes went wide. Alarmed, the demons instantly halted then fearfully stepped back. There, standing before them, was the _well-known Buddhist monk_ called the _**Sacred Wind –**_ and he wasn't a wind to begin with, but only a simple human temple-servant. Why fear?

Of course, he knew – they knew. He was a _merciless monster_.

Living a mortal life was cruel and the war was worse. Everybody else in the movement had to be cruel as well. Not because of some personal reasons but because of adaption and survival.

 _Wars create monsters, and so, Miroku became one._

Sensing the obvious fears of the demons, the monk inwardly smirked. 'Oh, my! Forgive me!' After fifteen years of war, the desire to kill became natural to him. He liked it. He enjoyed it. He craved for it. Was it wrong? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was the smell of blood and the instinct to survive and move forward.

There, on his position, he let the faint light of the moon highlight his person. A soft wind passed, swaying his deep raven locks. His indigo pools glimmered against the darkness, casting a murderous glare. Simply, there came Death. The demons trembled in fear.

Wickedly smiling, Miroku readily raised his slim and long golden shakujo – which had become a useful staff for the past two decades. The rings produced its natural sound which sent more shivers to the demons ahead. Next, he walked forward, expertly spinning the staff above his head with his two hands while whispering prayers, calling for the wind. _Who would have thought that even after the loss of his kazaana he would still look and crave for the_ _ **wind**_ _?_ The praying beads coiled around his one arm glowed. Then, the last prayer was uttered. His _**self-discovered deadly spell to weaponize his shakujo**_ was finished.

Desperate, the youkais ahead decided to attack all at once, their weapons pointed towards the coming monk. Altogether, they jumped and screamed their hopeless battle cry.

And, it was their doom.

With one attack, Miroku expertly swayed his staff against the first five, creating a massive and strong wind from his shakujo. All of them were swayed and slammed towards the near woods around. _Crack!_

Quickly afterwards, the monk shifted his hold on his staff and cruelly dug the formed sharp end through the faces of the nearing two. Blood spurted and stained the single armor of the monk. Not caring at all, he swiftly pulled his staff and hit the other three, strongly and consecutively. With another gust of wind, the remaining youkais were sent to the trees as well. _Crack!_

Dead – all done in brief seconds. Silence. At least, they were all killed under his spell. Their souls would rest and would never linger in the living – less problem to think of.

Satisfied, Miroku sighed and flicked his staff to clean the blood dripping from it. Right there, he heard another set of desperate cries ahead. More youkais were coming. They must have heard the Sacred Wind fighting their colleagues. Well then, they had nowhere else to run – all too desperate to even attempt attacking the famous monk.

Miroku was about to fight once again when he saw his wife's weapon glide the air beforehand. Sango from above, with her Hiraikotsu, killed the upcoming youkais – all at once. Demon blood once again spilled. How very destructive that weapon of hers!

"Anata, those were mine to fight! How could you?" He faked a hurt expression.

Sango rolled her eyes then glared, "Enough, shujin." Her weapon spun back to her. She caught it with ease. "Miroku, there are more ahead!" Her eyes shifted pass towards the end of the forest. The youkais were too far for them to reach. They would certainly escape. "Curse those youkais!"

All of a sudden, as if answering their silent prayers, a wild galloping disturbed another silence in the forest. A _dark-colored stallion_ appeared from the depths of the woods. Its smooth short and long black hairs were shining against the light of the night. Riding on it was a shinto priestess, fully determined to purify all the escaping youkais. Her raven loosened locks, tied in a single white ribbon, were swaying against the harsh wind as the speed of the horse accelerated. Her pale face was seemingly glowing under the faint light of the moon. Her mahogany eyes were glaring directly towards the nearing youkais. Behind her was her quiver and on her hand was her new yumi.

Confidently, Kikyou said, "Not on my watch." She and her steed swiftly passed the steady monk, leaving heavy trails behind and also leaving the rest of the taijiyas, including Sango and her nekomata.

Miroku had to remind himself about the priestess that the youkais had previously – and even presently – feared upon. 'Ah, yes…' He almost forgot that they actually had the miko residing in their village. Of course, she would help on capturing and purifying the shameless and daring youkais. Those intruders had killed a few soldiers on guard – much to the villager's and to the miko's distaste.

Kikyou was more powerful and dangerous. Miroku had to wonder if that was her true nature – very determined and, yes, quite war-freak although composed and serene at the same time. Or was it just the twenty-five years gap?

True it seemed: wars create monsters. In that particular point, the miko and the houshi were the same. Funny, both were holy servants and not even youkais.

Following the priestess with his eyes and his best speed on land, Miroku noticed: _the miko's stallion had an unnatural speed._ "A youkai?" he loudly wondered.

"No," countered Sango. " _ **A spirit**_." She quickly descended and let the monk mount Kirara once again.

Miroku arched an eyebrow, "Hmm, interesting." Then, he smoothly mounted.

* * *

Finally, the intruders turned visible – all eleven of them. Their distance was far enough to use her bow and so, she did.

Riding, Kikyou charged an arrow and released it towards one youkai. _Thwang!_ Dead. She released another set of arrows, until only one – the leader – was left bolting out of the forest.

They needed information.

" _ **Jishu**_ , faster…" Kikyou ordered. The stallion accelerated. After a few seconds, they were both rightly behind the escaping youkai. She raised her uncharged bow and summoned her strength. One glide and she hit the demon with the wood weapon.

The youkai stumbled upon the strong blow on his head. His face collided harshly on the ground.

The used yumi, once again, cracked at the immense force Kikyou had exerted. The miko was furious. She missed her twenty-year bow.

Immediately slowing down, Kikyou circled around the weak youkai. She interrogated, "Who ordered you here?!" Her solid voice echoed. The demon refused to answer. Instead, he chuckled on the ground, trying to rise and get up.

Kikyou was infuriated. She swiftly descended from her steed and once again hit the youkai with her cracked yumi. Demon blood spattered out from the intruder's mouth. "I am asking you a question, youkai!"

The demon just laughed. Kikyou was enraged more. "Answer me or you will meet your demise!"

Finally the wounded leader spoke, "We are meant to die!" He mockingly grinned, revealing his blood-stained sharp teeth. It wasn't even an answer.

Just as when Kikyou was about to ask more, the monk and the chief arrived, alighting from the cat demon. The rest of the taijiyas settled nearly behind them.

The youkai continued, eyes averting from the priestess to Sango. "We are here to send you a message."

"A message?" Miroku inquired once settled beside the furious miko. "What's the need to intrude and kill if that's the only case?"

"DEATH!" The youkai laughed once again, "You're all going to die!"

"Nonsense!" Sango intervened, readying her weapon. "Tell me who ordered you here!"

The demon grinned wickedly and mockingly, " _The North_." Then, with a quick and unexpected movement, he dragged a knife from his belt and directed the tip towards his heart. Red liquid spilled. Dead.

Still stunned by the recent answer of the dead youkai, Sango gulped. The North – meaning, the Lord of the Northern Lands. 'Was that revenge?' she pondered. But their attack wasn't even threatening enough. 'So what was that?"

Disgusted, Sango wiped the splattered blood on her right cheek. "Worthless demon!"

Miroku was in thought. "The North," he muttered.

"It could have been just nothing, shujin," Sango countered, as if denying a crucial truth about the North. "Let's leave and return to the village."

"Nothing?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "There must be something."

Sango watched the monk lower himself in one knee beside the dead youkai, inspecting. The chief's brows knitted, "Dumb and senseless demons do exist. I say we leave this place now." She turned rather impatient. Nonetheless, the monk continued examining the demon and its armor.

Kikyou spoke, "He said that they were meant to die…" She trailed, thinking.

"Meant to die?" Miroku repeated in question. He searched further. Attached on the youkai's back was a _red scroll_ , tied with a black ribbon. Along with it was a _note_ written in a small piece of paper.

Just as then, a piercing alarm coming from the village was heard – a kind of sound which stood nothing but threat. All attentions were dragged back to the walled town, behind thick layers of forest. There, on top of the trees' crowns, was a luminous red and warm glow coming from an obvious source.

Sango's eyes went wide in horror. _FIRE!_

The note fell to the ground.

Miroku roared, "DIVERSION! THIS IS DIVERSION! RETURN TO THE VILLAGE AT ONCE!" Extreme worry and fear were on his face. His order resounded, clearly being heard by the surrounding taijiyas.

Sango and Miroku immediately mounted Kirara, while the miko rode her stallion once again. They, along with the rest of the taijiyas, rode back with great haste.

"Kirara, to the chief building!" Miroku pointed behind his wife. Sango turned to him worriedly, bearing a silent question.

The monk closed his eyes and gritted, "Eiji…" Panic ruled upon the chief once heard of her nephew's name. "The Northern Lord wants Eiji's life in return."

"NO!" Sango turned ahead, "EIJI!"

* * *

" _Kikyou-sama, will you look after them?"_

* * *

Fueled by her promise, Kikyou's eyes blazed in determination. She whispered to her horse, "Jishu…" Then, the horse accelerated, surpassing every returning demon slayers on the way.

The miko moved ahead, returning to the village. The wall came in sight. With no break, she passed through the gate and entered. And there, the warm red and cruel massive fire greeted her. Just like what Miroku had said, the _chief building was on fire_ , right behind the inner wall.

Screams and cries of the helpless citizens were all over the place. The fire was already at its peak. Putting it off would be impossible.

Kikyou stopped before the circling crowd around the inner wall. She inquired to the wearied guards, "Eiji…?!"

The guards just stared at her wide-eyed. The miko knew the meaning of those eyes – they had failed to ensure the boy's safety. "It was so sudden. It just happened – "

Kikyou didn't wait no more and moved ahead. The inner wall gate was ruined, from top to bottom. Explosives had been used to destroy it. She drove forward, entering and passing through the crushed and dead garden. There, the complete sight of the burning building came in.

The miko was horrified, "Eiji…"

After a minute, the chief and the monk finally arrived. "EIJI!" Sango's wild cries entered the inner wall. After descending from the nekomata, the chief hurriedly ran as if planning to go to through the fire. However, Miroku stopped her in the process by grasping her arm.

Sango glared at him, tears streaming down her face. "Let go of me! I can't let this happen again! LET GO OF ME!" Losing Eiji would be too much. She had already _lost everyone_ but her husband.

Miroku, on the other hand, just pulled her against him and enclosed her in a tight embrace, not saying a word although crying as well.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sango punched her man, struggling free. "Miroku…!"

A meter from them was the miko. After staring for minutes, she came into a decision.

Kikyou alighted from her horse, and with the use of her powers, created a pink-translucent sphere around her. She had to try. She needed to – though it would be impossible to find the boy alive inside.

"Kikyou-sama…" Miroku called, shaking his head. "No…"

As expected, Kikyou unheeded and ran towards the burning structure. But then unexpectedly, an explosion inside the building occurred. It was too strong that sent all people within the inner wall to the ground – including the running priestess, disabling her shield.

'No!' Recovering quickly and back on her knees, Kikyou turned to face the building once again. Hopeless. The chief building was completely ruined – shattered to be exact. 'I'm sorry, Rin. I failed you…'

Oh how the tables had turned! Once again, youkais won over humans. The Northern Lord must be laughing in triumph.

* * *

He had expected the dog demon to greet him right away, as soon as he arrived at his domain. Instead, he had been asked to wait in a luxurious room in the Western castle.

Nevertheless, the fireflies-lit garden view from the room was always splendid. Ryuunosuke was never bored, enjoying the sight of the lesser creatures illumining the innocent and serene landscape.

The shoji slid open. "Ahhhh…" He was expecting Sesshomaru to appear, instead another servant bowed before him. The dragon demon's face turned dull, inwardly getting impatient. "Where's your lord?"

"Our deepest apologies," the servant remained bowing in excuse. "My lord has left the castle this afternoon."

"For what?"

* * *

A raging familiar yoki disturbed the taijiya village's atmosphere. Why, oh why…? _He came back_.

Kikyou was forced to stand from her kneeling position. 'That yoki…' – was coming inside the building.

Another explosion occurred from the burning structure. This time, the force was only enough to destroy the supposed entrance. The burning woods were knocked off, revealing a silhouette of a human-figure behind the curtain of fire.

Two golden eyes appeared. Silver locks gleamed against the warm red surroundings. Around the figure was a blue translucent sphere, protecting not only the wielder but also the two humans in its arms.

One more step, and the figure was finally out from the hungry fire.

All the people – namely, the miko, the chief, the monk and the rest of the crowd who were left peeking through the ruined gate of the inner wall – went frozen on the spot. There, standing before the burning structure, was the same daiyoukai three days ago. In his right arm was the unconscious servant, Azumi. In his left arm was the three-year old son of Rin. His face, however, remained cold and indifferent.

"Sesshomaru…" Kikyou let his name rolled out from her tongue.

As if hearing out his name, Sesshomaru's golden orbs shifted to rest on the miko. Then, he walked forward and stopped before her in two-meter distance.

There was something in his gaze, and Kikyou couldn't determine what it was. Nevertheless, she stood resolutely and equaled his stare. Was that challenge?

And then, Sesshomaru's eyes thinned. "You failed to protect him," he hissed.

The miko soundlessly gasped. Yes, Sesshomaru was fully aware of the vow she had made to Rin.

Guilty, Kikyou withdrew her eyes from the daiyoukai and landed on the unconscious boy in his arm. Eiji was unharmed. Although some ashes and dirt were on him, overall, he was all fine and alive. She was more than grateful and relieved.

Kikyou was about to voice out her gratitude when Sesshomaru presented the servant before her. Silence. She didn't know how to react.

"Fine" – a single word from the dog demon, then he loosened his grip around the servant's waist and let her fall to the solid ground, right before the miko's eyes.

Azumi landed on earth, still unconscious. Kikyou's eyes went wide. She glared back. "You could have just asked." She tended to the unharmed girl afterwards. Like Eiji, she was completely fine. The daiyoukai had done his 'saving' perfectly.

Sesshomaru then glanced to the still-stunned chief of the taijiyas. "You…" he called. By his cold voice, Sango was snapped out from her shock state and hurriedly ran to gather her unconscious nephew from the daiyoukai's hold. She hugged the boy between her arms, never letting go. Once again, tears streamed down her face although this time, it was because of relief. The monk followed behind.

It was Miroku who bravely uttered the words. "Thank you," he bowed with respect.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the gratitude, instead he said, "Read the scroll. There will be an all-out-war…" His eyes were drearily resting on the paper in the monk's hand.

The rest of the crowd stiffened at the word. Miroku was left wide-eyed on the spot. _All-out-war._

Sesshomaru continued, averting his gaze to the Sacred Wind, "You should prepare." Another pause then, he stepped away and walked out of the area, towards the ruined gate. The crowd gave way and let the daiyoukai leave the walls completely.

The Lord of the Western Lands disappeared as if nothing happened.

"All-out-war…" Kikyou muttered, thinking. She searched for the scroll Sesshomaru had previously talked about. She found it in the monk's possession.

Miroku expressed a tired and empty smile. "It appears…"

Kikyou stood up. She gave the monk a steady stare. "Houshi-sama, Azumi…"

Miroku blinked a few times before tending to the servant. Then, the miko walked out of the inner wall, following the daiyoukai's trail.

* * *

Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Was it too late? Did he fly?

Kikyou walked further into the forest, searching for the cold silver-haired demon lord. There was nothing but tall green woods around her.

It was already passed midnight. The moon was brighter above. The forest was in its complete slumber – fully undisturbed and quiet. The miko let herself be part of the forest once again. 'Guide me…' she spread her senses extensively, pleading to the woods to help her. Then finally, she sensed him – that littlest yoki he always wore.

Kikyou immediately followed the trail of the aura and found the daiyoukai's figure at last, his back facing her, relaxingly striding away.

Kikyou tried to call him but stopped in awe – there, bathed with moonlight, being filtered by the trees' crowns, was the white figure of the Western Lord. And, it was her first time to notice. He was indeed a beautiful subject to watch – a very perfect being although at the same time very dangerous.

The miko halted. Her face turned passive. Finally, she called, "Sesshomaru…" He didn't stop. "Sesshomaru…" she tried again, calmly. "You said there will be an all-out-war," she paused, waiting. "Then, which side are you on?" No answer. Getting impatient, she repeated, "Which side…?"

Without halting and turning to face her, he answered, "This Sesshomaru sides no one." A seemingly misplaced silence occurred. Then, "I have myself and my own land to concern and those are enough."

His answer kept Kikyou wide-eyed in disbelief for a few seconds. 'Always proud and selfish!' But, what could she really expect from a heartless self-centered youkai? He was just being himself. But why? She still found it very odd, for she knew deep inside his answer was – "Empty…" she uttered, eyes narrowing.

"Why?" The question came out like a hiss with obvious mix of anger and confusion. She couldn't understand. She couldn't understand his stubbornness. Then at last, she yelled out, solidly, "Why are you doing this to yourself?!"

Sesshomaru halted.

Kikyou continued, "Why do you always say you don't care when you actually do? Are you scared by any chance, Sesshomaru?" It was a challenge. Her approach was a certain act of impudence to a very prideful landlord like him. Still, she remained rooted on the spot, challenging him. She had so many questions and she needed answers.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, turned slightly to look at her, eyes threateningly sending warning to the rude miko. He was intimidating, yes, but not enough to scare and falter the priestess's determination.

Kikyou sustained, "You cared for them, am I right? You deeply cared for Rin, the same for Kohaku. When they left against your orders, you shut your doors – a silent message you don't care anymore. But, you still did. That's why you came back at the ceremony – came back like a lost soul, searching for answers." She paused to emphasize. "You were hurt, full of pain, full of…" she gritted between her teeth, "… _regrets_. You were and _still_."

A flash of light and Kikyou found herself being slammed to the nearest tree. She closed her eyes. Her back roughly collided against the course surface of the poor wood. Broken bones, once again, and yes, bruises – but those injuries would heal anyway. She could endure and wait.

Sesshomaru was clasping her shoulder. Blood. The miko felt sharp talons dig into her flesh. She was grateful they weren't covered with poison or acid. It would be difficult for her to endure. Still, it pained and so she attempted to remove the claws by her right hand but was stopped when another strong hand grasped her wrist and pinned it to the tree beside her face, breaking another joint.

Kikyou opened her eyes and found herself in a threatening position between the tree and the furious daiyoukai.

Eyes shot red, Sesshomaru was growling in anger, face leaning near the miko's, fangs revealing, tempting to hurt her in any way he could manage – anything, just to hurt her slowly and cruelly. She went clearly beyond one, especially him, could tolerate. How very rude! How very –

"Truth. It's the truth…" Kikyou insisted, glaring directly and still challenging the powerful demon before her. "You are in pain – "

"Nonsense! How can this Sesshomaru feel pain?!" His eyes narrowed further, insulting her very intellect. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"OF ALL PEOPLE, I KNOW PAIN WHEN I SEE IT!" she yelled back, challenging the daiyoukai's glare. "I know it. All my life, I know pain. I lived with it and still." She spat, "You know nothing."

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly went wide. How far? Then, his eyes narrowed and dug his claws further into her flesh. Kikyou winced, blood dripping from her shoulder, staining her white garment. Still, he had no answer. She won the point over him.

"I am right," the miko continued, trying her best to look at him still, despite the pain. "Regrets! How you wish things went different!" She interpreted, "I shouldn't have cared, shouldn't have signed, shouldn't have let her go, shouldn't have denied ten years – "

"Stop – "

" – should have helped her, _should have helped them_!" She readied herself for another pain but received nothing, although his claws were still on her shoulder.

Silence. A wind passed and landed down the forest floor. Raven and silver tresses swayed, brushing each other. That was when Kikyou noticed how very close their faces were. She could even feel his warm breathes against her face, and she was certain he could feel hers as well. In spite of their proximity, she couldn't see his eyes. The wind had arrayed his short tresses and had covered those pools along with his emotions within, following his will.

'He's confused,' Kikyou read out silently and couldn't determine how she was able to. She was confused as well as to how she could read him like a plain text on a plain white paper. She was very certain he was covering those truths with thousands of layers of coldness. But for her, he seemed so open – so close to read, so close to touch.

"You care for Eiji," Kikyou started again. This time her voice was soft and warm. "That's why you were there, and that's why you came back." She breathed in, calculating. The demon lord stayed still. "We both know how to get rid of that guilt, Sesshomaru. Don't let this one turn into another mistake that you might as well regret. Act." She paused then said with all care and sincerity, " _Sesshomaru, you don't need to hide_."

And just as when she thought she had convinced him already, Sesshomaru said, low and plain, "Humans. In the end, you are all just humans." Another wind passed, strong enough to reveal his golden eyes from the cover of his tresses – passive and unreadable, glimmering against the faint light of moon. "Don't ever think that you can read this Sesshomaru. The truth is…" he paused, emphasizing, "…you can't."

Those were cruel words which apparently had pained her more than the sharp claws on her bleeding shoulder. Surprised by his reply, Kikyou unknowingly went wide-eyed in disbelief, completely unguarded.

Long silence.

The Western Lord loosened his tight grip and released her wrist. Next, he removed his talons from her shoulder. Another eerie silence occurred. Then, he turned away from her, smoothly and perfectly. And just like that, he continued his strides and left.

The Lord of the Western Lands once again disappeared into the darkness.

The miko stayed still, leaning on the tree. Her whole body felt numb. Maybe, it was because of the injuries she had received, or rather, because of the fact that she had misread everything – which obviously had wounded her pride greatly. 'Did I misread?' she pondered. 'Am I wrong?'

Kikyou remained rooted on her spot, waiting for her injuries to heal.

* * *

The people who were once residing in the chief building found a temporary shelter in a house of a rich citizen in the village – _**Hiroshi-san**_. His manor was nearly like the chief's one, although a little less in chambers but still had enough rooms to accommodate the chief and the rest.

Kikyou spotted Sango and Miroku sitting on the engawa facing a garden. Their eyes were looking ahead, empty and lost in their thoughts. And, was that hopelessness?

The miko stopped near them. It was Miroku who first noticed her arrival. "Kikyou-sama…" He looked upon the blood on her kimono. "Did he…?"

"I am fine, Miroku-houshi," she assured. "I am healed." Eerie silence. The monk was uncertain of what to say. Finally, the miko inquired, "Eiji?"

"He's fine," Miroku answered. "He's there inside." He pointed the room behind him.

Kikyou nodded then looked upon the scroll lying on the wooden floor near the monk. She asked, "What's the content?"

Sango winced upon the implied mention of the scroll. Miroku sighed. After several seconds, finally, he answered, "The Northern Lord, Karasuma, is also the head of the youkai council hierarchy. He used his influence over his people and managed to take the half of them to his side. Fifteen leaders agreed to have war against us, including the demon lord. These leaders are not from small tribes..."

"I have little knowledge about that youkai council but I know how powerful the members are," Kikyou retorted. "The war…"

"This is actually an invitation," Miroku picked up the roll of paper and stared upon it with tired and forlorn eyes. "…an invitation that cannot be possibly denied or dismissed. The place and the time are already set. We just have to prepare for it." He paused and withdrew a meaningless and empty smile. "They based everything on their traditions – youkai traditions. The all-out-war will be held _**two weeks**_ from now."

The shrine maiden was surprised. "Two weeks?" she asked, clarifying.

Miroku nodded. Kikyou went silent. He continued, "It has something to do with the place and its rules." He inquired, "Have you heard of a place called ' _ **Tenchu'**_?"

" _ **Heaven's Wrath**_ …" Kikyou let the words roll out from her tongue. "For a place…" she shook her head, "No." It was a very odd name for a demon battlefield, knowing that the name had something to do with 'heaven'.

Had enough, Sango punched the wooden floor beside her, "This is so unfair! Those are demon traditions! We don't even know the place!" She turned to her man, "They are already prepared ahead of us! It will be hard for us to gather and call for the generals from other lands, and plan and collect information in two weeks. And if, somehow, we manage to gather them, will they be enough?" Miroku had no answer. He stayed still in silence.

Kikyou asked once again, "Those fifteen…" The monk handed the red scroll to her. Opening the roll, she saw the neat and precise calligraphy on the royal paper, obviously from the North. At the bottom were the fifteen insignias of the leaders who had agreed to the war. In the middle of them was the council head's symbol – Karasuma.

"Three landlords are against us," Miroku informed.

"Orochi…" Sango gritted, her hands balling into fists, tempting to punch the poor floor once again.

Kikyou's brows knitted. "What of him?" Her eyes landed on the insignia of the serpent clan.

"He signed the human-youkai agreement," Miroku replied.

Kikyou couldn't help but hiss in loathe, "Dishonorable being…"

"The rest as well…" Sango added. "All _five_ of them."

Silence. The three looked upon the garden before them, searching for serenity, if there was any. Then, Sango once again spoke, "We scarce in men, shujin. Majority of our force are injured and… dead." Tears were forming from the corners of her eyes. She was trying to compose herself, not wanting to look so weak. "The rest have no guts to fight anymore. This is…" At last, salty water streamed down and wet her cheeks. She was giving in, breaking, "…this is suicide."

"I know…" was all that Miroku could manage to say. He held his wife's hand and squeezed it. Afterwards, he turned to Kikyou. "You asked him, right?"

Sesshomaru. Kikyou shook her head, "He won't meddle."

His face went extremely forlorn. The dog demon was his last hope. He muttered, "I see."

And, the night went on.

* * *

 ** _Monogatari..._**

 _They said it was a blessing, that the heavens had favored them greatly. The village that was once dead rose up from the grave. It was almost a miracle. Through the years, the dwellers became numerous and strong. The boundaries broadened and the land attained great wealth, until it was barely called a 'village' but a vast territory with a landlord residing in it. The chief, however, refused to be called one._

 _They had been envied – oh how lucky that village was! But, along with the envying blessings was a curse._

" _Hell in night and will stop 'til dawn…" A sickness called_ _ **Morning's Call**_ _took most of the children's life in the favored place – all dead but a few. In the epidemic, the_ _chief_ _ **lost her son and her twins**_ _._

 _She never felt blessed. For her, all that came along afterwards was a_ _ **curse**_ _._

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Jishu - freedom, independency

Hiroshi - generous, tolerant, prosperous


	7. CHAPTER 6: Hope

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Sorry for the delay! I was so busy with school works and stuffs, and still! ARRGHHH! By the way, REVIEW or the next chapter will be incredibly delayed once again. Haha.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: Hope**

He was standing in the middle of a narrow and raised pavement across a shallow but vast clear lake; eyes closed, face towards the unclear night sky.

In contrast to the atmosphere above the taijiya village, the Western Lands mirrored the dark side of heavens.

It would rain. He was certain. The clouds would soon give in and release their burdens within. Just like that, they would be relieved. Inside, he envied them. Never had he felt so burdened before. It was foreign. He couldn't get himself to understand. Why? How? And, since when did he let things bother him so much?

 _You are in pain._

His eyebrow twitched, remembering the words of the impudent miko. How dare she? Who was she anyway? Accusing him of having human feelings she was clearly suffering from? He was a youkai, a daiyoukai. He would never feel such demeaning emotion.

 _Sesshomaru, you don't need to hide._

A drop of water landed on his pale cheek, lone and cold. He let it. He let the rest that followed until he was entirely wet, until the waters were dripping from the tip of his locks and from the edge of his silken sleeves, '…such demeaning emotion,' he thought. 'And, yet…'

"Sesshomaru."

He opened his eyes.

* * *

"You were lost. You didn't even feel me…" Ryuunosuke joined the dog demon after some time at the covered wide engawa somewhere in the Western castle.

Sesshomaru was wearing a new set of plain and silken warm haori over his hakama. His armor was no longer in sight, though his mokomoko remained on his shoulder. He was all dried and fresh as if he hadn't come from the rain outside just half an hour lately.

"Playing in the rain?" Ryuunosuke arched an eyebrow, teasing. "You remind me of your pup days. _You always loved the rain then_. Haha – "

"Tell," Sesshomaru cut in – rude but not glaring. His eyes remained gazing at the rain, watering his landscape. "...why you are here…" It was a commanding statement.

The dragon demon sighed and looked at the dark unclear night sky, "I am missing those days when you were just _an innocent and cheerful pup_ , and not this rude."

"Ryuunosuke…" Sesshomaru growled. A warning for the old youkai, but the demon lord had uttered his name. Sesshomaru rarely acknowledges but he always does when it comes to the old demon. Respect. Sesshomaru, even a little, was being respectful.

"Fine." Ryuunosuke turned to the wet landscape before him. "I am here to convince you to lend your strength to humans and help them win over my student." He heard Sesshomaru remark a word, displeased. He continued, "Karasuma have turned incredibly insane, and you know that. He must be stopped."

"He is your student," Sesshomaru's tone was indifferent. "Fix him yourself."

"It's a shame, I know. He is my responsibility and that's why I am doing this." Ryuunosuke turned to him and tried still. "Sesshomaru, this is chaos. This won't only affect humankind but us, youkais, as well."

"Ridiculous," the daiyoukai snapped.

"I am old. I rarely ask for anything but this time, I am _asking_ you to help them."

"Haven't you heard I won't meddle? Is your age overpowering you now?"

"Don't be this hard, Sesshomaru…"

"Don't insist!" Sesshomaru's voice rose up a level, turning to the old youkai. His aura was unnecessarily flaring up. He was mad and Ryuunosuke knew he shouldn't be the least. Bad timing. The daiyoukai wasn't in the best mood to have a conversation to anyone.

"Why so tense? Calm down, my child…" Ryuunosuke plastered a smile, kind and calm.

"I am not your child," Sesshomaru hissed, eyes returning to the wet landscape ahead.

The dog demon could challenge the hardest rock for being stubbornly rooted. Nevertheless, Ryuunosuke's gaze softened. He said, "You know I always treat you like one. I…" he trailed and looked intently at the western lord, "… _I still regret not having the chance to teach you_."

"My strength is enough. I don't need your teachings."

"I know," is all that Ryuunosuke could say.

Silence. Only the sound of the light and scattered rain against roofs and ground was audible. At last, Sesshomaru's yoki disappeared to nothingness. He finally calmed down. "I won't meddle, Ryuunosuke," he said with a final tone.

Ryuunosuke withdraw a smile nonetheless, "I see." He turned to leave, obvious disappointment on his face. "Just say my greetings to _Ah-Un_. _I miss his company_."

"Hmm."

* * *

It was afternoon and the sun was supposed to be up in the sky but dark clouds were crowding the rays. The atmosphere wasn't helping. Sango felt so cold and yes, afraid. Never had she felt so uncertain and nervous in front of her people.

Heavy. The atmosphere was nothing but heavy. For some reasons, the air seemed so hard to take in.

"Are you ready?" asked Miroku worriedly, squeezing the hand of his wife. Sango shortly nodded, trying to hide her uncertainties. "I'll accompany you," the monk suggested.

Sango forced a smile, "Better."

The pair climbed up the steps to the open wooden stage in the middle of the village, inside the outer wall. They walked until they were both standing in the middle of the platform. Below them were the expecting _citizens of the village –_ _ **ordinary townsmen, division of taijiyas**_ _and also,_ _ **the division of military men, the soldiers**_. In front of the crowd were known officers and the miko, Kikyou. Her gaze was steady and passive.

Miroku stayed behind his wife. The chief had to announce the news herself.

Silence. Only the sound of the afternoon and the birds above were the only ones occupying the sickening stillness. It was time.

"People, citizens of this renowned village," Sango's voice resounded over. She looked upon the large crowd below, face steady. The people were obviously anxious. They knew that the news to be announced would be dreadful. They were too wise – rather, too traumatic – to predict the truth.

Sango continued, "We have come so far from what we have started. Many of us died and sacrificed their lives. Every life we treasure, every memory we keep. We promised to remember and honor them. But, pain is always there and we, as well, always mourn. Grief is unbearable. Losses are the most painful part of the war. We know – we all know that pain of having to face losses over and over again." She had to fight back being emotional at the end of the sentence, remembering the death of her brother and his wife. Nevertheless, she continued, "This movement became a long journey, very long and wearying to the point that we want to stop. But…" she paused, "…we can't stop. We just can't." The people lowered their heads, as if hiding their weariness before her.

"I, Sango, as your chief, would like to ask for your strength one more time, not just for the movement, but for mankind as a whole." A pregnant pause. Deep fear was upon the citizens below, waiting and calculating. "There will be an all-out-war between youkais and men. And," Sango gulped, pushing herself to say more, "the outcome will decide if we, humans, are to exist further or not through history – " A wild gasped from the crowd, then screams, and cries. People were too afraid. Sango asserted, "We have to defend it! To defend our stand! We have to fight! Lend us your strength one more time. ONE MORE TIME!"

The cries continued. Sango looked upon her people. They were all exhausted, wounded, and hopeless – plus, lessened more than a half. The rest were dead. Nightmare. How come they become this pitiful?

"Listen..." the chief tried again. "LISTEN!" she barked over her men, trying to compose herself, pushing herself not to give in by the hopelessness she was seeing from the people below.

The crowd went quiet. "If we don't fight," she started again, almost pleading, "…we all die."

"But the war…" one of the soldiers reasoned, "We can't defeat them. We won't survive. _You are asking us to fight just to die_." After that, hundreds of cries overwhelmed the place.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE! …I DON'T WANT TO DIE! …HELP US! …WHY FIGHT IF WE'LL DIE ANYWAY? …WILL THAT MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE?!'

Empty-handed of words, she had nothing to reason. "I know…" Sango attempted once again, her voice faltering, her vision blurring. 'Dammit! Don't cry!'

"And what? Let them kill us – our sons, daughters, families – and do nothing?!" Thankfully, Miroku turned over. The people turned quiet in a second. The monk roughly stomped his shakujo against the poor wooden surface. He roared up talking to the crowd, "HAVE YOU REALLY TURNED THIS COWARD?!" Nobody from the people answered. No one had an answer. "Then, I suppose we are really the vermin they think we are – unworthy of existence!"

The Sacred Wind was mad – extremely mad.

"Disappointing…" Below, Kikyou muttered more to herself. After all that she had seen, even she herself was disappointed. But, what could she really expect? She knew that the people would react that way – too afraid for their lives, and too coward. For that instance, she was ashamed she was the likes of them, a human.

The miko remained steady though, not moving a bit and waiting.

From the platform, Miroku continued; gaze as hard as he could. "If you don't want to fight, so be it. But don't expect us all to turn around. We'll fight. We don't need your disheartened faiths –"

An unexpected sound – solid and loud – from the dark heavens interrupted the monk. Miroku had to stop and gaze up to the sky. It was unnatural. Something about it was terrifying.

Next, wild thunderclaps roared above. A surprising strong wind blew, swirling up and down the village. One more thunderclap, and the people knew something was about to happen – another attack.

From the panicking crowd, gazing up as well, Kikyou saw some sets of lightning forming in a specific area above the village. They were swirling unnaturally along with dark grey clouds, creating a vortex. "A portal." Someone or something would certainly appear through it.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Kikyou tried to warn but –

The expected projectile promptly appeared from the supposed portal and wounded the air in second. _Bang!_ The earth shook from the collision, creating thick and enormous curtain of dusts from the spot. The projectile had landed in the middle to where the crowd had started running from. Fortunately, nobody was hurt by its entrance.

The harsh wind stopped. All were quiet. Thick dusts from the shaken and disturbed earth crowded and blocked the view to the intruder.

"What the hell was that?" a woman from the crowd asked openly.

Without any hesitation, Kikyou automatically charged her bow and directed an arrow towards the direction. She could feel it – the powerful yoki behind thick layers of dusts. It was certainly a youkai and worse, a gigantic one.

Then suddenly from the blocking curtain, an enormous hand with three lizard-like fingers and deep black talons appeared. It immensely descended to the ground, creating another tremor. Then…

The same solid and loud sound was reheard. It appeared to be the lurid cry of the gigantic youkai before them – terrifying! Next, its silhouette appeared. There, they all saw a seemingly scaly creature with glinting solid blue lizard-like orbs and serpentine-like body. Another roar and they knew…

 _It was a dragon._

The crowd frantically screamed and ran from every direction. They had nowhere else to go and hide. To where? The youkai was indeed inside their walled territory!

This time, Sango yelled in panic from the platform, "SHOOT IT, KIKYOU! SHOOT IT!"

For she was also surprised and alarmed, the miko immediately released the arrow after. 'Kill it before it can kill us! It must be something from the North.'

Powerful pink light wounded the view, from the priestess towards the intended target. It travelled through layers of dusts and finally, to the gigantic youkai itself. _Bang!_ A blinding light came afterward.

It took them all a minute to recover and to be fully aware of their surroundings. Right then after, the dusts cleared out and revealed a lone human figure on the supposed spot of the dragon.

Horrified voices overwhelmed the village once again. "Isn't he the dragon? …Dragon? …WHY ISN'T HE HURT, INJURED?! …WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

The man-like figure was standing steady and firmly as if it had not come from above, as if it had not been hit by anything at all, less a purified arrow. He was wearing green and earthen colored clothes which were long and were touching the shortened grass beneath. His long hair over his shoulders appeared to be very grey and ancient which was covering his face from view. His shoulders were slacked and his back was arched downward. On one hand, he was holding a wrinkled wood which appeared to be a walking stick. On the other one, which was raised and leveled with his shoulder, was the burnt arrow of the miko. He had just caught it easily. It stayed in his clasped until it dissipated away.

The youkai was old, for certain.

Then, "Ahaha!" the youkai suddenly laughed out of the blue. The sound of his voice made the people around either tremble in fear or wonder why. "Midoriko! You remind me of Midoriko!" He gazed up to the people, revealing his wrinkled face. His lips were curved up to a seemingly merry smile. Then, his eyes turned to the lone priestess. Oh how deep those blue eyes of him! "You must be a very powerful miko to shoot me like that! Very like Midoriko, very like her…" Another seemingly misplaced gesture then he paused, eyes narrowing and inspecting, "Indeed, I can sense her in you… inside you."

Silence. The miko was uncertain of how she would react. It was her first time encountering a kind of youkai – a very merry one to be exact. Was that smile of his true or not? Most probably not.

Kikyou decided to ignore the old youkai. She readied herself once more and was about to withdraw another arrow from her quiver when the youkai spoke once again.

"You don't have to be harsh. Calm down. I am being civil here." The youkai displayed a warm smile once again.

This time, Miroku entered, his staff ready at hand, "Perhaps, being civil is entering the gates properly."

"Entrance! I have this unexplainable fetish of making different entrances and that," he pointed, "was my favorite one." He laughed once again then ceased after a moment. His tone turned rather serious afterwards. "I am not here to fight, believe me. You see, I am old. _I do not seek bloodshed. Not anymore._ "

Another wind passed but this time, it was light and natural. The people – especially the chief, the monk, and the priestess – were all still, deciding whether to believe the intruder or not. Suddenly, "She's part of me." Kikyou put her hands on her sides, calming down.

"Pardon?" the youkai turned to her.

" _Midoriko. She's part of me_."

"Part of you?" the youkai's brow quirked in curiosity.

"The jewel. I am the guardian."

"Ahh, Shikon no Tama. I see. So, you are the famous miko Kikyou." He widely smiled, rather friendly. He put his both hands on top of his staff. "Midoriko was a very powerful miko, I remember." Then, he remarked quite seriously, "You are like her, yes…" he nodded then, "…but _without purpose_."

Kikyou had to wonder about his last statement. _**Without purpose?**_

"Who are you, anyway?" Sango interrupted quite impatiently.

The old demon turned his blue eyes to the chief. He bowed and introduced, "Ryuunosuke, the _Dragon of the North_."

"Ryuu… Ryuunosuke?!" Somehow, Sango was caught in surprise.

"What of him?" Miroku asked, lowering his staff.

" _He was the legendary youkai who taught the late Midoriko-sama of her swordsmanship_."

"Yes, and I am here," Ryuunosuke nodded, confirming. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sango, chief of the blessed taijiya village, and oh –" he turned to the monk beside the demon slayer, "Sacred Wind!" he pointed and then bowed once again. "I am a fan." Miroku had to raise an eyebrow at the term.

"What do you want?" demanded Kikyou.

Ryuunosuke's gaze went still. "I am here as a friend," his tone turned deep and serious. "I've come here to help you."

"Help us?" Sango intervened. "Why would a youkai help us?" She smirked as if she had just heard the most impossible thing.

Ryuunosuke just smiled dismissively, "Not all youkais are vicious and irrational as you think. We have principles as well, and my principle? I believe in balance." The people around listened. "We all need each other as well as we all need the earth beneath the soles of our feet, and the air in our lungs, and the trees, and the skies – everything! For some reasons, we have to coexist. Wanting to end one's existence is too foolish. There will be cost for certain. We will be gravely at fault in the end. That," he pointed, "if we let it happen."

The dragon youkai gazed up and looked at the people, "I am against of the war. But, what can I do? The young ones from the council had decided. Half of them are all in favor of the war. It's a shame that the idea came from my student, of all. He stopped from believing the balance. He is blinded by jealousy and…" he paused. "…grief."

Miroku minimally flinched. Grief. It had to be the death of Karasuma's son.

"It wasn't entirely your fault," Ryuunosuke remarked, as if he had sensed that the monk was feeling a little liable. "But, yes, you have contributed. Fault after fault. This is the result of both works and consequences."

Sango had to ask, "You said Karasuma is your student?"

"Indeed."

"You are also the master of Midoriko-sama."

"Yes…?"

Intervening, Miroku laughed hollowly, "Didn't you just make things difficult? How can we defeat a demon lord who has the same skill of a certain powerful priestess who can fight hundreds of enemies consecutively in days, and maybe better?"

"Be brave, little one. I am taking this foolishness of my student as a responsibility and that's why I am here, helping you." Again, the heavens roared with thunderclaps and lightning. The vortex was once again forming. The harsh wind reentered the village. "This is the best I can do. The rest is up to you. I deeply wish for you to win." Ryuunosuke waved a hand of farewell. "Good luck and may the heavens be on your side!"

Another flash of light fell down from the sky and blinded every human's vision. The people had to wait a minute to recover. And then…

Gone. Ryuunosuke, the legendary dragon youkai, was already out of sight.

The area around the wooden stage turned extremely quiet. The people were too surprised, up until Sango asked over, "What sort of help was he talking about?"

Then, someone called, "CHIEF!" It was a guard stationed above the first wall to look over the end territories. All eyes turned to him. He reported, "Numerous youkais are at the boundary." Once again he looked over, as if rechecking. His face turned rather pale. He was horrified. "LOTS OF THEM!"

* * *

 _It was an understatement._

The dwellers inside the village – soldiers and taijiyas – waited before the entrance of the first gate, wanting to defend their village. Most of them were too afraid to even stand, seeing numerous youkais ahead – four battalions perhaps, a hundred meters away and coming.

"What the hell is going on?" a soldier from the second line had to ask. Nobody had an idea, even the chief.

From the first line of defense, "It seems we'll be dead even before Tenchu, shujin," Sango remarked sarcastically, talking to the monk beside her.

"It seems…" Miroku clicked his tongue and readied his prayer beads.

"Houshi-sama…" an officer from the military division called.

" _ **Soujiro-bugyo**_ …" Miroku turned slightly behind to acknowledge the speaker.

"I think they are not here to fight."

Miroku's brows knitted. His prayers ceased. "What?"

The officer pointed at the first line of the nearing battalion. There was a single black-haired youkai waving his arm wildly for them to notice. "Oy, oy, oy, people!" He was yelling and calling. "Oy, Houshi!"

Miroku followed the pointed direction and searched keenly. He had to thin up his eyes for him to see. Then, he sighted – Kouga of the yoro clan was at the frontline. Beside him was the redhead Ayame.

* * *

Five officers from the taijiya village walked up ahead to meet the youkai leaders, of which one was Kouga.

Once face to face, Miroku asked, smiling widely, "What's the meaning of this?"

"What?" The wolf leader raised an eyebrow exaggeratedly, his both hands proudly on either sides of his hip. "Don't you want help? We can always leave if you want."

"No!" Miroku laughed, shaking his head. "Of course we are in need."

Kouga clicked his tongue and teased, "You're getting old..."

"No," Miroku shook his head. "I am old. The past twenty-five years is hard to deny. But that doesn't mean I am rusting." He watched the wolf youkai raise another eyebrow. The monk laughed once more, "It's a pleasure to see you, Kouga-san." He offered a hand.

Kouga looked at the hand. He hesitated at first but accepted nonetheless, "Yes, pleasure to see you too." He wasn't into that kind of gesture.

Once his hand was down, Miroku pointed, "The chief of the village, my wife Sango, do you remember?"

"Of course, I do!" Kouga turned to the woman beside the monk. The chief had her plain face on, indifferent. He shifted to introduce the redhead beside him, "Here's Ayame, my mate." The green-eyed demon nodded and slightly bowed as a manner of respect. "And here," he paused and pointed three youkais behind him. " _Kentamaru of the Ox clan_ …" Kouga pointed the big and long-bearded youkai with deep brown eyes, the one with nothing on top but the leather straps on his chest that carries a huge metal axe on his back.

"… _ **Nobuyuki of the Kitsune clan**_ …" A fair-skinned youkai with kind green eyes and auburn tied hair smiled at them brightly. He bowed. The men returned the gesture afterwards.

Somehow, Miroku was reminded of their friend _Shippo_ , a kitsune youkai. 'That was _a long time ago_ ,' he thought, smiling upon remembering.

"…and _**Isamu of the Lion clan**_." A big and light-haired male youkai stood fixedly beside the kitsune. He was wearing and covered by a light fur with a length reaching the ground. He acknowledged them differently with glaring golden eyes. The men felt rather small under his gaze.

"Worry not," assured Kouga. "He's always like that. It is something permanent." A growl from the lion demon was heard. The wolf ignored the warning.

"Four leaders, the _rest from farther lands will come soon_ ," Kouga continued. "Upon the request of that old demon…" Kouga somewhat cringed upon remembering the dragon youkai. He shook himself and added, "…and of course, upon our will, _we are here to fight with you to_ _ **death**_ _!_ " He looked at the steady men before him with fire in his eyes. " _ **Together**_ ," he punched his palm expressively, "we will strategize, battle, and defeat that fool Karasuma!"

Miroku suddenly felt uplifted. He was certain that Sango and the rest were feeling the same way too. Help – it was something that they had given up on believing days ago. It was a miracle enough that they were being offered the sole thing they badly needed and scarce of. With the kind of hope the wolf youkai leader was offering and with the agreement of the rest, even though minimal, he was finally seeing some light appearing out from their miserable and gloomy state. However, he couldn't help but ask, "Why are you doing this? Helping us?"

"Principles…" Nobuyuki replied.

" _I will kill that Rikuto_ ," Isamu gritted.

Then, Kouga added, "…and because we all need each other – humans and youkais."

Miroku rubbed his chin, "Is this because of _Kagome_?"

Kouga went wide-eyed for a second, and swiftly looked upon his mate. Ayame glared at him. He sweat dropped. He turned to the monk and answered promptly, "NO! Of course not!" he sounded like the contrary. He coughed for good and cleared out, "Of course not because of her…alone." He turned rather serious. " _After all these years, I've come to learn that you, humans, are not as useless as I have once thought you were_."

Silence ruled over once again. That was when Miroku realized that the sky had cleared out and just like their state, had turned brighter and rather hopeful.

"Great!" Convinced, Miroku declared, "Well then, we are grateful!" – because, who was he to decline? A pause. "You are all welcome to camp outside. The walls aren't enough to occupy as all."

"Oh, we would love to!"

"The war room is inside. It is where we can plan our strategy."

A single nod was the only reply needed – and, that was enough.

* * *

At the end of the day, Miroku and his wife settled inside a guard station on top of the first wall to look over the camping youkais outside.

After some time, Sango turned to look over the citizens inside her village and saw unfathomable fear and anxiety. People were moving and walking without direction, wondering endlessly as to what the hell was happening. The people outside were dangerous youkais, indeed. Distrust and disgust were evident from the villagers. Soldiers and taijiyas were killed by youkais. It was a fact that could never be changed and could never be erased from the memories of men. However, it was the same case to the youkais. A number of them were killed by humans as well.

The situation was complex. The war was very complicated. _Hope and unity_ seemed so hard to achieve.

"The people are uneasy with the demons," Sango sorted out. "It will be hard for us to coordinate with them in the battlefield."

"I know," Miroku thought for a moment, "but they are here to help, risking their lives for us to live. We should be grateful."

"I am grateful!" Sango snapped out, her face being lightened by the little light of the ending dusk. "I just don't know the rest of us, _the generals_ , specifically." She clicked her tongue, "If they happen to know this, there will be chaos. _**Takeo-sama**_ deeply hates youkais."

"But they have to learn to fight with them, as if we have any other choice." Pause. A cold breeze blew pass them. "When will they come?"

" _Two days_ , maximum."

"I see."

* * *

 _ **Monogatari…**_

 _There was a single well called the_ _ **Bone Eater's**_ _. They said it held a connection between the present era and the unknown future._

 _ **Five years**_ _after the dark times of the hanyou Naraku, the well unexpectedly sealed down. Gone was the connection._ _ **Three people**_ _– one was a special case –_ _were reportedly_ _ **left on the other side**_ _._

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Soujiro - wise boy

Nobuyuki - faithful happiness

Isamu - courage

Takeo - valiant male, violent/warrior male


	8. CHAPTER 7: Hate

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** R&R please! Haha.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: Hate**

It was always gloomy. It was as if the place had long gone forbid the merry rays of the sun. It was always dark at the top of the highest mountain in the North. That was the sole reason why Ryuunosuke, the lone residence in the said gloomy place, loves sunrises and all the cheery and bright things connected to it. He wanted the opposite of darkness. It was something he had gotten tired of seeing and living into. If the mountain wasn't his ancestral home, he must have probably left the place. But it was his home, and that was why he always stays.

Right then, it was time to return. He had already done his part – his all. It was time to return to his lonely cave and wait.

His feet were rough on the surface of the ground beneath. His heart was yearning to get out of the place and find another shelter to watch the world crumble – or to hope the contrary. Something was telling him to go. 'Why?'

For over a thousand years, Ryuunosuke knew that his intuition was as accurate as with a seer, or maybe better. He could even surpass the ability of a fortuneteller by just feeling what was about to happen. And, at the moment, his intuition was telling him to flee and never come back. Nevertheless, he chose not to because his instinct was also telling him to face the familiar troubled lost soul before him.

Ryuunosuke faced Karasuma at the opening of his shelter cave. Of course, he greeted his student with his wide and honest smile.

"Karasuma," the old youkai acknowledged.

The shadow of the cave was enveloping half of the ravenhead's body. Karasuma's dead plain and cold stare blended in the environment. He had a slight smirk on his lips.

"I know what you are doing…" it was his plain statement, cold and monotonous.

Ryuunosuke's eyes thinned, though his smile retained on his face, "I know that you do know."

They remained silent for a moment, trying to decipher each other's thoughts. It was a battle. _They both knew what was about to happen._

Finally, Karasuma fully uttered with obvious venom in his tone, "I hate you."

He sounded like a silly child. 'Well, he's always like one…' Ryunnosuke silently thought. It deeply hurt him seeing his student so lost in the middle of a senseless aim. Was it his fault? It must be his lack of guidance and wordings. Ryuunosuke blamed himself and thought he would rightfully deserve to receive equal punishments for letting his student turn just like the exact one in front of him – filled with anger and jealousy. 'Yes, it is my fault…' A bitter smile appeared from his face.

Ryuunosuke looked up to the sky. It was dark as always. He released a deep and long tiring sigh. It wasn't a good place. If he had any other choice, he would pick a better one – maybe anywhere with bright rays and cheerful sunlight, just any good place _to rest his soul_. But, it was his home and it was enough; and that was why he stayed.

* * *

Kouga exasperatedly sighed once got out from Hiroshi's residence. He massaged his aching temples and clicked his tongue in disappointment.

No one – no one from them had enough knowledge about the mysterious place called 'Tenchu' for _no one had ever battled in the place_.

They had only less than two weeks left and they were all going nowhere. _**Two days**_ _had gone_ and they still hadn't got a strategy to defeat the half of the youkai council. It was as if they needed something or someone to make the triumph so real because winning was truly impossible and their force wasn't clearly enough. It was suicide after all.

Shaking his thoughts off, Kouga decided to rest in his camp outside the wall. It was already day – midday, to be exact – but it didn't matter anyway. All he needed was a little rest and sleep and maybe he could think of a plan.

Kouga gathered himself together and started his way through the village, towards the first gate.

On his way, Kouga couldn't help but notice all the rude glances from townsmen, those obvious glares and looks of distaste they were shooting at him.

 _They hated him_. The villagers hated the youkais that were camping outside. How very ungrateful! Didn't they know how his men were risking their necks to save their mortal lives? But, he wasn't there to be a hero so he didn't care the least anyway. He – they, rather – didn't want anyone's praise, less from the people. He was doing it for himself and for his principles, nothing more nothing less; because just like what Ryuunusoke had said, it would be fatal for the youkais to lose the side of humans.

The wolf leader would remain indifferent not until a woman beside the road uttered to her son louder than necessary. "Be careful, dear, he might eat you."

Kouga stopped on his tracks and turned to the woman. The mother hugged her son instinctively. She turned rather frightened by the glare the youkai leader was giving.

"EAT?!" Kouga snapped out, "Do you really think you are even edible enough to eat?!" The people around went silent. Some shivered. The rest ran and hid inside their shacks. "SHUT UP! I can hear the slightest of your words!" Then he gritted, muttering, "…ungrateful piece of sh– " He was cut by a mild voice not too far from him.

"Kouga…" The voice was familiar. The wolf youkai leader turned to the direction. It was the miko. She was standing in the middle of the main pavement of the village. She added, "…sama." She bowed sincerely. She uttered the word as if reminding the people around that he was a leader to respect too. "May I have a talk with you?"

The miko had his respect. Somehow, she had managed to get his respect a long time ago. He knew she was trying to help him get through the gates without any more unnecessary instances and scenes, and so, he followed her.

"It is a shame they are all acting this way…" Kikyou's eyes were directed towards the gate, accompanying the wolf leader on the road. "They don't know – no, they refuse to understand. Somehow, they find it hard to accept that they are being helped by youkais."

"I know," Kouga stated. "My men as well. They are finding it hard to accept that they are helping humans and will battle and fight for them. But, what can they do? They are all under my law and my word is to help you."

Kikyou smiled slightly, "For that I am grateful."

"Hmm…" Kouga nodded, accepting the gratitude but then, he had to ask, "Don't you share opinion with them? I mean, you are a miko…"

"I am a miko," Kikyou echoed, "but we are desperate and we need help, and you came. Who are we to decline?" She added, shifting her gaze, "My apologies for that woman." Her eyes were down on the rough path, quite ashamed for what had happened a moment ago.

"Well, my apologies for my men as well," Kouga shrugged. "I can hear them doing the same way to the villagers – muttering some attempts to eat them. But, worry not. They love their lives more than the luxury of having to eat human flesh. We, leaders, will surely stop and kill anyone who will attempt planting their teeth on your men here."

Kikyou was unsure of what to say. She settled on saying, "Thank you."

There was silence afterwards – no more words needed, both had understood – not until a disturbing shake of earth occurred. It was strong enough for the people to panic and completely hid inside their shelters.

"What the hell was that?!" Kouga exclaimed worriedly.

The yoro leader exchanged glances with the miko first before running to the outer gate to where the source of the sound was. They both knew it was trouble.

As they came nearer to the gate, they couldn't help but overhear a solid bark of an individual outside – "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Open the gate," Kikyou ordered the guards once they reached the point.

A perspiring soldier faced her. It was the same guard before. He shook his head, "There's a fight outside, we can't risk – "

It was then the monk and the chief came. "OPEN THE GATE!"

The soldier nodded in obedience and signaled the others to follow the order. Strong and random clicks and clangs of metals were heard before the gate slid open, revealing various youkais and armored men standing with weapons on hands and battle stances. They were all ferociously facing each other, divided by kind. Most of the youkais were growling while most of the armored men were yelling in panic and anger.

The armored men had just arrived from other lands. Kikyou could tell because they were all new faces. Based on the designs and colors of their armors, they were in _**four batallions**_ led by their respective generals positioned in the first row against the equal first row of demons. From the side of youkais, there were also new ones – another _**two battalions**_ perhaps.

 _Six packs of demons against four groups of men._

Fortunately, they weren't still attacking each other although there was an obvious hit on the ground. They were only calculating, questioning, threatening and yelling. Still, both sides looked so willing and yearning to kill each other. And so, Miroku ran in between and dug his shakujo's tip on the grassed ground for emphasis. "CALM DOWN AND CEASE!"

The armored generals were obviously surprised by seeing him, and also by hearing his order. "HOUSHI, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A _general in_ _ **red armor**_ asked, repeating the previous question. He was obviously in rage with his widened eyes under the shadow of his equal red helmet.

Before Miroku could even speak a decent answer, another general yelled once more, "YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY YOUKAIS!"

Then, another, "HAVE YOU BEEN CONQUERED?!"

"WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS BACK!"

"WE WILL TAKE IT BACK!"

"KILL THEM!" A united and solid roar echoed, overwhelming the walls. The soldiers raised their weapons, ready to attack. In response, the youkais readied their stances as well.

Had enough, Miroku shouted over, "LOWER YOUR WEAPONS! THEY ARE NOT THE ENEMY!"

A sudden silence occurred. The soldiers from other lands lowered their weapons either in surprise or wonder. They looked at the monk as if he was getting out of his mind.

The same general in red armor asked; his expression bewildered. "What are you saying, Miroku-houshi? They?" He gestured to the demons as if they were some kind of worthless vapor in the air. "Not enemy?" There was a pause. He fully faced the monk, "Are you out of your mind?!"

Miroku deeply sighed, " _Takeo-taisho_ , listen to me. They are here to help us, not to fight us."

Another silence, until a lone soldier from behind uttered in almost amusement, "Huhh?"

Miroku was about to explain further and defend the demons when the general, named Takeo, concluded, "You've been brainwashed, I see…"

"What?!" the monk was taken aback by the words. 'This is bad.' He impulsively shook his head. "Takeo-sama, listen to me…"

Takeo barked over his men, "SOLDIERS!"

"NO!"

This time, Sango entered, "Takeo-taisho, they are here to help us! STOP!"

The general unheeded and completely draw his katana from its saya. "WE WILL RETAKE THE VILLAGE!"

As an abrupt action, Miroku pointed his shakujo towards the general, threatening, "I won't let this happen, Takeo-sama. Put your sword down or you'll have to get through me first."

The soldiers gasped in surprise. Some even said, "Are you serious?"

"Miroku-houshi, wake up…!" Takeo gritted, getting impatient.

"No!" the monk insisted and retorted back, "Wake up! They are here to help us!"

"Does this make any sense to you?!" Takeo's hand tightened around the ornate tsuka of his katana. He hissed, trapping the words in between his teeth, "All they do is KILL our kind!" This time he stepped forward, "And if by any chance, they are really here to help, I'll die first before I can ever accept that."

Miroku was stunned for a moment. Suddenly, he ran out of words to say, to defend. Speechless.

Making the situation worse, a leader from the youkais' side spoke in rage. "IF THEY ARE NOT GRATEFUL, THEN SO BE IT! YOU WANT A FIGHT? WE'LL GIVE THAT TO YOU!" It was Isamu and his short temperance. They pointed their weapons to the men. As an afterthought, the soldiers readied and pointed their weapons as well.

"Takeo!" Miroku retained his position. The general directed his sword against the monk. Sango stood beside her husband, bearing the same determination. Kentamaru raised his axe, about to release his power. Kouga warned, "Oy, hold your weapons! DON'T!" He finally entered the scene, taking the spot behind the monk. He faced his kind. However, Kikyou was left uncertain of what to do, whether to draw an arrow or not, to which she would direct it – to the youkais' side or to the men's.

There would be bloodshed. Then, suddenly…

"If you really want to kill each other, do it. Let's see if that will win you the war."

Cold and indifferent, most of them knew the owner of the voice.

Kikyou's eyes shifted to the sole source. She hadn't felt his yoki not until he interrupted. Well, it seemed that everybody had failed to detect his yoki. All had been so caught up and drawn to the starting fight. The miko uttered in recognition, "Sesshomaru…"

All eyes turned to direction of the daiyoukai. Then, the monk and the rest – especially the youkais – followed. Surprised, they called in unison, "Sesshomaru-sama!" It was only Kouga who dropped both the name and the honorific suffix, "Hey!"

The great dog demon was standing at a fair distance from the rest of them. The rays of the afternoon sun were seemingly shining down on him, highlighting the whites of his garments and his silver hair. Although he was in his perfect self, a light annoyance was on his face. His one eyebrow was arched slightly to what it seemed like a combination of irritation and disappointment. Then, one word came out from his mouth, "Fools…"

Although he had already recognized him, Miroku couldn't stop himself from slapping his own forehead. "Wrong choice of word," he mumbled. He couldn't determine if the presence of the daiyoukai was for the best or for the worst, but at least the threatening fight had stopped somehow.

"Ehhh?" Takeo turned to the dog demon. Equal annoyance was on his face. He was about to say something to retort back when a _young general in_ _ **blue armor**_ talked over, asking, "Who are you?"

Kouga interrupted, "What? Don't you know him…?!" The young general just gave him a glare and then mumbled something under his breath.

"The great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru-sama!" A familiar small and sharp voice entered and introduced. It was from the same toad-like imp, Jaken. He was standing beside his lord, holding the same old staff, so proud and confident. He continued, "…Son of the late Inu no Taisho from the White Inu Clan! The strongest of ALL!" His green face contorted, "You should have known, ignorant human!"

"Western Lands? You're the one who firstly signed the agreement?" The _general in_ _ **grey armor**_ asked with a little bit of recognition.

Again, it was Jaken who confirmed, "Of course, you dim-wit! He is the great inu lord! So bow right now! NOW! And…" he pointed, waving his fingers, "…and fall on your knees and give respect and – " He was cut by a leather boot coming from his lord. Sesshomaru hit his small head, apathetically. It was strong enough to topple the imp down and leave a huge lump on his poor bald head. He whimpered and massaged his injury. "Apologies, milord."

Finally, Miroku inquired, "Why are you…" he hesitated, "…here?"

Sesshomaru just looked at him with flat expression, almost with a little bit of dullness as if his question wasn't that worthy to answer. It was then sounds of uncountable feet became audible coming from a distance. They were marching towards the village.

Baffled and quite in panic, the soldiers and youkais waited. Then from the horizon, thousands of youkais in detailed _**black armor**_ appeared, all organized in groups and lines. Obviously, they were all from the _**Western Lands army**_. A huge vertical white flag with printed inu clan's insignia was raised in the middle of the front line.

The human soldiers and the packs of the secondary members were left wide eyed and awed by the number of youkai soldiers Sesshomaru had brought. They were all speechless, including the monk and the general in red armor.

Recovering, once again Jaken replied over, "Isn't it obvious?! _WE ARE GOING TO THE WAR!_ "

* * *

Somehow, the number of the Western Lands' army made Takeo and the other generals back off and retreat for a moment. Thankfully, they knew when to surrender. It was obvious on their part. They would never stand a chance against the combined number of the inu clan and the youkai tribes. And so, they settled and followed the monk's instruction – to have a proper and decent talk in the war room inside Hiroshi's residence.

On the way to the traditional mansion, Sango stopped suddenly. Miroku wondered and stood beside his wife, "What's the matter, anata?"

"I just…" Sango shook her head. "I just can't believe he's here…"

"Sesshomaru-taisho?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Don't you want extra force? His is quite huge, you know?" Miroku laughed.

"I know but…" she exasperatedly sighed. "I just didn't expect him to do this."

Miroku smiled. "I didn't expect him to do so as well, but he's here…" He landed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sango responded with a small smile. Right then, Miroku's eyes slid to see the miko turning to the healing shelter.

"Kikyou-sama," he called. The miko turned to him. "Aren't you going to the war room?"

"I…" Kikyou was quite surprised by the question, "I think it is not a miko's duty to participate in the war room."

Miroku's smile remained on his lips, "You are one of the most powerful persons here. You are not just a miko." A pause then, he added, "You are welcome to participate if you want."

The monk waited for her reply, as well as the chief beside him.

Kikyou thought for a moment. She promised Rin that she would protect all her loved ones and watch over them. For that reason, _she had to help in the war in order to fulfill her promise_. She hesitated at first but agreed anyway. "I will come and lend my ear, but I think I can't contribute."

"Your presence is enough, worry not," Miroku assured.

* * *

It was a mistake going to the war room.

Wearing her stoic expression, Kikyou scanned the room and observed the people. Like her, they were all settled on zabutons before a long table in which the familiar red scroll from the Northern Lands was laid.

On the left longer side of the table were the humans. Miroku was in the middle. On his right side was Sango and then Kikyou, herself, at the end. The other three generals were on the left side of the monk. Takeo was positioned alone on the left shorter side of the table.

On the opposite longer side were the youkais. Kouga was facing the miko. On his right were Kentamaru, Isamu, Nobuyuki, and the other two tribe leaders, consecutively.

There was a single empty seat before the low table and it was the right shorter side, beside the miko. Kikyou slightly arched an eyebrow. It had to be the daiyoukai's place – yes, beside her. As far as she could remember, the last time she saw him was when he dug his claws into her shoulder. They weren't in good terms. She wasn't sure if she would be fine with him near her. If she was displeased, she didn't show it.

The tension in the room turned excessively high. They were waiting for so long. The other youkais were getting impatient. The generals were aching to get things done. Takeo looked like he would withdraw his sword anytime for any reason.

"Where is he?!" Takeo asked to no one particularly. He was obviously ten to fifteen years older than Miroku. Tanned skin, thick eyebrows, glaring dark eyes and frowning expression – he was a perfect example of an angry old man but with a complete set of black hair of which he had bothered to tie up in a bun.

Takeo punched the wooden table in annoyance. He muttered some curses under his breath.

Miroku sweat dropped, "If you are all eager to start, then we can start without him for a moment." The youkais growled while the men nodded in agreement. "Well then," continued the monk, "Let us begin."

Miroku shortly narrated the story to why the youkais were camping outside the walled village. He told them about the dragon youkai, Ryuunosuke, and the plan of working together to defeat the half of the demon council.

"With just like that you believed them, houshi?!" Takeo asked; distrust was obvious in his tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" Miroku retorted. "We are desperate. We need help…" He took a deep breath and continued, "Ryuunosuke is the master of the late Midoriko-sama. He is clearly an ally. Plus," the monk turned to look at the yoro leader, "Kouga-sama is an old friend of mine." The wolf youkai was hesitant at first but settled on displaying a short smile after as a response to the statement.

"Believe me, Takeo-taisho," Miroku turned to face the old man in red armor, "they are here to help us."

Takeo's eyes thinned, deciding. After a wordless minute, he finally settled securely on his seat. Whether he was convinced or not, he didn't voice it out.

Miroku looked over the other generals. They were not nodding in agreement. Also, they were not shaking their head, unconvinced. He took their indifference as a mild permission and somehow acceptance. He went on, "Well then now, I think it is time for us to discuss our strategy…" Miroku rubbed his palms together. The leaders and generals straightened their postures, all eager to participate in the discussion.

"Tenchu…" he pointed the word on the scroll on the table. "…is the battlefield. Is there anyone here who knows this place? Anyone?"

The room went quiet. Still, no one had the knowledge about the place. Miroku sighed. But then, one of the new arrival youkai leaders spoke up. It was _**Umeko**_ from the _Southern part_ of the land, _**a flower youkai**_ _._

"I know it is a place that is _enchanted and is completely hidden from human eyes. Only selective demons are allowed to battle and invite opponents inside_ ," she started. All eyes were dragged towards her. She slightly bit her lip in discomfort.

With her keen observation, Kikyou could see that Umeko was new in leadership and in war. The miko could sense that the female demon's yoki was young and she was slightly trembling even though she was preventing herself to look weak before their eyes. Flower youkai? _Her kind was not meant for wars_. Nonetheless, Kikyou was still grateful she offered her help to humans.

"How could you know all this?" the young _general in blue armor,_ _ **Arata**_ , asked.

Umeko's pink orbs dropped on the general, " _Enchantment is my expertise_. I tried to study the myth of the place."

"Myth?"

"…because it is still a mystery. I still haven't laid my eyes on it."

"Looks like your information are still insufficient…" commented Sango.

"But I know that someone on our side has enough knowledge about the place," Umeko countered.

"There is?" Miroku inquired.

"Only selective demons are allowed to use it as a battlefield," Umeko repeated, "and they are the _**daimyos**_. That is why Lord Karasuma of the North took the place. He has the advantage because he knows Tenchu well enough, and also the other two demon lords. But…" she trailed. The others were getting her point already. "…we have already Lord Sesshomaru on our side, a daimyo."

Miroku couldn't help but smile. It seemed like Sesshomaru was a blessing from above even though he was a youkai. The rest were unsure of what to say or react, especially the human generals. However, the youkais were pleased.

Kouga spoke up after a minute of silence, "First, I would like to say, Karasuma is the worst cheater and unfair war-creature I have ever encountered. The second is 'where the hell is Sesshomaru?' because we need him right now!"

The sound of a sliding shoji surprised all the people inside the room. Miroku turned to the door and saw the dog demon lord entering the space.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the monk acknowledged.

Sesshomaru continued on his way and ignored the death glare General Takeo was giving to him. He sat on the empty seat, neatly and flawlessly.

Kikyou tried to ignore his presence and wore her flat expression, looking at nothing. On the other hand, Sesshomaru wasn't making any hints of knowing she was near him – or even existing.

When the daiyoukai was settled, the leaders waited. They sat in silence, waiting for him to say a word, until Miroku got tired and broke the stillness. "Sesshomaru – "

It was when Sesshomaru spoke coldly, " _Tenchu is a vast clearing of nothingness. There, the only things that matters are_ _ **strength and number**_." Miroku could see the slight hint of annoyance from the daiyoukai. He must have found it rather irritating and troubling having to explain that part to them. "Hear me…" Sesshomaru ordered flatly, although there was an obvious demand of governance over them in his tone.

The leaders complied and readied their hearings to his forthcoming speech.

Takeo observed the people around the table. They were all looking at the demon lord, as if depending on him. That fact made him flinch in loathe and queried verbally, "Is the knowledge about Tenchu enough to make him the head of our side now? Is that enough for you to follow and listen to him? To him, a daiyoukai?"

"Takeo-taisho, will you please – " Sango tried to stop the general. However, Sesshomaru cut her.

"Well then what? Should we listen to someone else?" The demon lord slightly inclined his head to a mocking expression, although his façade remained cold and plain. "Should we listen to YOU?"

"Is this a challenge?!" Again, Takeo's anger flared up.

Sesshomaru remained indifferent, "This Sesshomaru have already seen and have memorized that place for over a hundred times – battled, killed, conquered, and _never lost one_ …" He glared at the general sitting on the opposite side. "Tell me, human," he gritted, revealing his fang minimally, "Why should this Sesshomaru listen to you?"

Miroku felt the uncomfortable tension rise up between the angry general and the enraged daiyoukai. He decided to meddle, "Calm down! We are on the same side! It is time for us to set our differences aside. This is crucial and fatal, I know! But, we have to accept this!"

The monk inhaled deeply and then restarted formally, "After the death of the late head of the movement, Kohaku…"

Kikyou glanced at the daiyoukai for a split second and saw the slightest thinning of his eyes at the mere mention of the name.

Miroku continued, "…I was handed down the responsibility. I now _lead the movement_ and so, I have the right to decide." He turned to the general in red armor. "Takeo-taisho, please understand that we are in need and yes, we have nothing but Sesshomaru-sama. I say…" he paused and finalized, "we listen and… follow him."

Hearing this, Takeo grunted in annoyance. There was an eerie silence after. He seemed like he quietly surrendered for several seconds until he glared at the demon lord in full white garments and said, "Well then, you said that strength and number are the only things that matters in that place. What is your plan on defeating the number of the enemy? They are approximately _**a third**_ _numerous than us_."

All heads turned to the daiyoukai, waiting for his reply. "This Sesshomaru will lessen their number," was the simple answer of the demon lord.

"How?" Takeo insisted.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't have to explain everything." His expression hardened.

"You can't just say you will lessen their number. We have to know!"

" _My word is enough_. I will lessen their number," Sesshomaru snapped out, growling slightly. His eyes turned somewhat red. This made the general cease in silence.

Kikyou could see that Sesshomaru was doing his all to contain his anger, for Takeo was still alive. It was a miracle that he wasn't still doing anything murderous at the rude general. Kikyou couldn't tell if it was because he was only being professional at the moment or that he was only different in terms of war. Whatever the reason was, she was glad he was preventing himself to do the contrary.

Calming down, Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their original hue. He continued, "They are _tenfold stronger_ than you, most are pure-fledged and some are daiyoukais. The battle may go on nonstop for days or weeks and will only end up to the last man of the enemy's side." The men cringed at the thought.

"Up to the last man standing…" Arata repeated in horror.

The daiyoukai commanded monotonously, "Focus on your responsibilities. Strengthen your stamina and army. Coordinate. Cooperate." He emphasized the last two words. "These are your duties." Afterwards, he rose up from his seat and said, "Dismiss…" And then, he went to the shoji and left. The meeting was adjourned.

Right there, it was official: _Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was now the **H**_ _ **ead of the United Armies**_. He had already set his supremacy right before their faces. They were already in no place to question his orders, and so, they had no choice but to obey. He wasn't one to go against to either. He was obviously the strongest and had the largest number of men in his force.

* * *

 _ **Monogatari…**_

" _We will fight to the best of our abilities, and even to our death, pursuing the prophesized peace with youkais. We will fight to live without trouble and fear, but with trust and respect – knowing the rightful boundaries of each other. This is the movement. This is our battle._ _ **We are united**_ _. We are one. To victory!" – Kohaku, Head of the Peace Movement_

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Umeko - plum blossom child

Arata - fresh, new


	9. CHAPTER 8: Trust

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Oh, please REVIEW! I think I need encouragement. The chapters are so hard to write! **PS.** Again, I invented the rules beyond the Mortal Realm. I also invented the REALMS! So, bear my lack of knowledge. I think this is the start of SessKik... so, enjoy! R &R! (I always change the cover art of the story - every chapter! DISCLAIMER!)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: Trust**

After the meeting was adjourned, the miko decided to talk to the generous old man, Hiroshi-san. It was for nothing. It was purely out of courtesy. She had to check whether the old man was in favor of the youkais coming in and out of his residence, or not. To her surprise, Hiroshi was even pleased and honored. Kikyou sensed out that he was being sincere and honest so she let the subject down and thanked him. She bowed and turned to leave, after.

* * *

Kikyou was walking down the wide engawa around the courtyard when two familiar voices stopped her from her tracks. Beyond the right turn of the engawa were two standing youkais – one was the yoro clan leader, Kouga, and the other one was the ox clan leader, Kentamaru. For a particular reason, Kikyou was drawn to listen to their conversation. She hid near the edge of the wall and waited.

"Now that Sesshomaru-sama is here, we now have the chance to win the war…" Kentamaru rubbed his palms together in mixed excitement and hope. His eyes were fixed on the detailed landscape of Hiroshi's courtyard. Natural light of the late afternoon was invading the unsheltered part of the residence.

Hands on either side of his hip, Kouga inquired sharply, "Just because he knows Tenchu?" "Remember," he pointed an index finger, "The enemy is obviously stronger and greater in number compared to us. Knowing is not enough."

"No," Kentamaru shook his head. He turned to the wolf youkai with a smile on his lips. "Because…" he pointed back, "he is _exceptionally strong_."

"So what?" Kouga scoffed.

Kentamaru added, "More than you know."

That caught Kouga's attention, "What do you mean, eh?"

"Karasuma once held a council meeting _ **ten years ago**_ …"

Kikyou's eyes flashed to look tentatively at the speaker. _Ten years ago – that was when Miroku and Rin had started to lose contact on Sesshomaru_.

"I'm not really into meetings, unless it is really necessary," Kouga informed dismissively. "But, pray tell…"

The ox youkai continued, "This is still being investigated. The reasons are still unknown…" He thought for a moment and then, informed the wolf youkai, " _It was reported that the_ _ **Gate of the Dark Realm**_ _was somehow breached. Someone attempted to go to the end realm_ …"

"Go to the Dark Realm?!" Kouga was somehow surprised. "Why would someone risk their life to go to the _**land of the dead**_? Unless, that someone is hopelessly insane, that is…"

Kentamaru shrugged and repeated, "The reasons are still unknown."

"Continue…"

"With the gate being broken, _lost souls_ started to cross the _**Passing Realm**_. _Hundred thousands_ of them attempted to _go to the mortal world_. That…" Kentamaru emphasized, "…was a great real problem not just for youkais but for all the creatures living in this _**Mortal Realm**_." Then he added, casually, "You should have attended."

Kikyou had little knowledge about the terms the youkais were speaking of. She could guess out that the Realms were equivalent to _**the netherworld, the bridge in between, and the mortal world**_.

Kouga snorted. "And, what is that supposed to do with the dog?"

" _Sesshomaru-sama volunteered to resolve the problem_ , to block the hole. He volunteered _**alone**_ and declined every help we offered to him. He said he was the only one capable, that he was the only one who had the Sword of Life."

Kikyou bit her lip inwardly. She could guess out that it wasn't the only reason he volunteered.

"But the _Passing Realm is_ _an undetermined void of twisted reality and time_ , plus, those were hundred thousands of souls!" He waved his two hands to emphasize his point. " _One would take_ _ **hundreds of years**_ _for finishing the mission_ but, Sesshomaru-sama returned after only a decade. He resolved the problem as if nothing happened!" He finalized his sentence, "That proves his strength."

Kikyou was amazed as well. She knew a little about the twisted and prolonged time between the netherworld and the mortal world. _A second could mean a day, and day could mean a second. A minute could mean a year, and a year could mean a minute_. Sesshomaru must have finished the mission within only a short period of time. However, it was enough to miss ten years in the mortal world. That clarified Miroku's _not-knowing-the-daiyoukai's-whereabouts_ for a decade.

Kouga's voice interrupted the miko from her trance. He yelled, "You and your fondness of him! What is in that dog that _you always support him_?" He attempted a glare. However, Kentamaru just laughed over and slapped his friend's back as if it was the most natural gesture in the world. Kouga massaged his aching temples vigorously due to his growing irritation towards the big and stout youkai. He settled on saying, "Geez, as if I care!"

* * *

It was Miroku and Sango who lastly went out of the war room. Outside, they met General Takeo waiting.

"Miroku-houshi," Takeo addressed the monk, "I want to talk to you…" he paused and glanced at the chief of the village, then back to the monk, "…alone."

Sango understood. She tapped her husband's shoulder and muttered lowly, "I'll meet you outside the residence." Miroku nodded. She plastered a sympathetic smile and then, left the two of them before the war room.

Once the chief was out of sight, Takeo burst out a half-yell, "ARE YOU SERIOUS WITH THIS, HOUSHI!"

Miroku sighed heavily, "Are we talking about this again?"

"Miroku…" Takeo called. The monk was startled for a second. The general had addressed him with his lone name. Ahh, yes, of course, they were also friends – close friends to be exact. Takeo continued, full anxiety on his face, "He is a daiyoukai!"

Miroku asked as he shrugged, "So what if he is, Takeo?" He dropped the suffix as well.

"Having the youkais on our side I can tolerate, but having a daiyoukai lead us?! That is too much to ask!"

Miroku put a hand on hold to stop him from saying more words. When Takeo stopped from ranting, the monk turned to him with severe seriousness in his eyes. He said in mild and sincere tone, "Do you still remember the principle of our movement?"

"Eh?" Takeo was surprised by the sudden question of the monk.

"We fight to have peace with youkais." Again, Miroku emphasized, "To have peace WITH youkais. Not to eliminate and hate them! You were with us and STILL! You were with Kohaku! You believed his principles – the reason we fought together!" Miroku took a deep breath and continued, "This is the exact thing Kohaku wanted to see – US finally working together with THEM. You must be rejoicing, NOT hating!" Then, he shot an accusing glare, "Or, you already stopped from believing the movement…"

Takeo was taken aback then his gaze fell to the wooden floor beneath. He muttered lowly, grief and sorrow were evident, "Kohaku died…"

That was when Miroku realized that Takeo was still grieving. He had _treated the young taijiya as his son, as his family_. And, for the fact that he had not been present at Kohaku's death ceremony, he must be still in the process of accepting.

"…he was killed by youkais…" Takeo gritted. It seemed like his hate towards youkais had only deepened with Kohaku's death.

Miroku's eyes softened, "I know but this is…" he hesitated, "…this is what Kohaku wanted and, you know that, Takeo." He landed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He felt him tense a little bit. Takeo's hands balled into fists.

They stayed in silence for a while until Miroku sensed out that Takeo was best to be left alone. He needed time to think and sort things out. He needed to clear out his mind. Miroku gave him a comforting smile, "I'll leave now."

When Miroku was about to leave, Takeo asked, "Do you trust him?"

Miroku glanced back at him, "Who?"

"The daimyo."

A long pause. Miroku tried to process the question and then spoke up, gaze steady and firm at the general. "One and a half year of back and forth from the human council to the Western castle. One and a half year of revision. Sesshomaru didn't just sign the agreement…" Miroku half smiled, "…I believe, _**he authored it**_ as if he knew our necessities, as if he knew the best things for us, humans." He laughed hollowly, "Unbelievable it might seem, but yes." Another silence and he went on, " _Kohaku trusted Sesshomaru_." He nodded after as if agreeing to his own statement. "He trusted him more than you know…" he pointed, "… _more than we know_. And I think those are enough reasons to trust and put my faith in him."

Takeo just looked at Miroku in slight awe. Somehow, he was speechless.

"It is a good thing that we have him, Takeo. One thing I know of Sesshomaru is…" Miroku paused. " _He won't ever let himself lose a battle_." With nothing more left to say, the monk politely bowed and then turned to leave.

* * *

The announcement of Sesshomaru leading the United Armies shocked every citizen of the village. Rude and wild comments, outbursts, and remarks came after the declaration. Yet, no one in the village had enough courage to physically complain, protest and rally. The soldiers of the West looked extremely strong and superior enough for them to oblige and accept.

"OY, LISTEN HERE!" an annoying voice coming from a certain midget demon echoed around the village. The people looked at the green youkai who was walking clumsily on the uneven path, wearing a brown silken kimono and a traditional black headpiece.

Jaken was waving a scroll over his head for the people to see, "I have an order coming from the Head. You better listen, you useless, dim-wit – " he suddenly stopped midway, remembering the death glare Sesshomaru had given him few hours ago. For some reasons, he had ordered him to stop his unnecessary curses and insults against anything or anyone. For this reason, Jaken gulped.

The toad-like imp continued, "Who is now in-charge for the overall equipment and weaponries?!" Jaken's eyes landed on some random armored soldier from the crowd. He stopped and pointed. "YOU?!"

The soldier shrugged, not taking him seriously, "Not me, my lord," he mockingly teased with sarcasm, "You must be looking for _Soujiro-bugyo_."

"Then where is he, human?!" Jaken scowled.

"I am here." A welcoming face with a warm smile greeted the small demon from the crowd.

* * *

Kikyou wandered around the village. It was for no deep cause or reason. She simply wanted to observe and conclude. She wanted to see the reaction of men who were _all camping inside the walls_ for apparent precautionary reasons. Equally, she wanted to see the reaction of youkais as well, now that they were all together in one place, now that their numbers were rising. That was why she found herself alone outside the walls, in the middle of thousand camping youkais.

All demon eyes were on her as she walked through the uneven path and observed. She cared nothing though. Taking notice of this, the demons decided to ignore her as well.

The priestess stopped a distance before five sets of large white tents, which were being built up from the ground by numerous youkai soldiers. A black inu clan insignia was clearly imprinted on the supposed thick and heavy entrance tarp of the shelter. It was obviously the luxurious tent of the daiyoukai.

'Always dominant…' Kikyou thought, almost smirking. Sesshomaru had the largest tent compared to the other leaders'.

"We set that up even though he won't sleep inside."

Kikyou was startled. Someone was behind her. How come she did not feel her? The miko did not steer or move. Nevertheless, she readied her purification powers.

"Calm, dear…" The person revealed herself and stepped beside the priestess. "…I am a friend, worry not." She smiled.

Glancing from the corner of her eyes, Kikyou saw that the person was an old female inuyoukai, dressed in lavender and white robes. She had the same features as Sesshomaru – two marks on either side of her face, and pointed ears. The only difference was that she had no crescent moon on her forehead.

The inuyoukai was taller than the miko. The top of Kikyou's head was only up to her chin.

Seeing the sincerity from the youkai's eyes, Kikyou extinguished her miko powers.

The youkai introduced, " _ **Masayume, the Healer and the Seer of the Western Lands**_. I believe you are the famous Guardian of the Jewel. Kikyou?"

The miko nodded, "I am." Her face remained plain and unreadable though.

A moment of silence – Masayume scanned her being as if she was a foreign object. Kikyou was disturbed at this, yes, but she didn't show it. When the old inuyoukai landed her eyes on the miko's face, she said, "I like your expression. That," she pointed, "can match _his_." She grinned after.

"What…?"

As if not hearing the question, Masayume moved to one side and walked to her tent. She bid goodbye saying, "He is at the cliff."

"He?" Kikyou was tempted to raise an eyebrow. She was fully aware about the 'he' Masayume was pertaining to. The seer had mistaken her for waiting and wanting to see the demon lord. The miko attempted to say something but the old inuyoukai was already inside the near tent. Too late! Kikyou sighed.

What made her think that she wanted to see the daimyo anyway? As if there was something to say. Was there?

Kikyou would not apologize for what had previously happened between them. It was firstly because of her miko pride (he was certainly a demon) and secondly, because that particular past was not even a huge matter to her. She only wished that it wasn't as well to the daiyoukai. They could both forget about the encounter and the misunderstanding. She wouldn't want to be reminded of her misreading as well. They could go and live on the same side of the war without talking and tapping that side of conversation.

However, she had many questions in mind that only Sesshomaru could answer – that was in case he would bother to answer. Kikyou's brows furrowed for a brief second. She contemplated, 'He will most likely not answer…' – given the type of encounter she had with him days ago.

Even so, trying wouldn't hurt her anyway, would it? 'He can dig his claws into you once again. That will hurt,' Kikyou thought, and it was almost amusing although at the same time ironic. 'But I can always heal,' she argued. She wasn't scared or anything. Yes, she had feared him once – twice? – but absolutely not at the moment. So, why not?

Kikyou hadn't planned on facing the daiyoukai but because she had been given the chance, she would take the offer nonetheless.

The miko pivoted towards the cliff and walked. This time, she mentally noted to carefully choose her words for as to not tap the daiyoukai's anger.

* * *

The cliff had a beautiful sight of the sunset.

She found him there, standing still near the edge of the _familiar cliff_. Red and yellow rays were striking against his almost-white figure, against the texture of his fur pelt. Soft and mild winds were swaying his silver locks minimally.

For a moment, the sight made Kikyou stop and stare at the broad back of the youkai before her. He must be thinking over things. Was he still mourning? Then, she remembered the day when he came and landed with so much grief in his eyes. He was so lost then, not knowing what to do.

'How heavy is it? The pain…'

The miko knew Sesshomaru had already sensed her. She was a bit surprised that he wasn't still doing anything to cast her away. 'Unusual…'

Kikyou went on her way. She halted at the right side of the daiyoukai in good four-meter distance. She fixed her gaze towards the horizon. The same wind moved her tresses. The air smelled fresh greens. Along with it was the underlying scent of the upcoming nightfall.

The sight had peace with it. For a moment, Kikyou let herself relax.

After a few minutes of silence, she said, "You came back."

It was a miracle, he replied, "I did."

If Kikyou was surprised, she didn't show it. _Something was wrong_. She inquired; gaze still fixed at the horizon, "Why?" She retained her stoic expression though.

"Does it matter?"

 _Again, another miracle._ He wasn't still throwing insults and cold indifferent inhumane retorts at her. She answered calmly, "I think, it doesn't matter anymore." She looked up and saw a few birds flew pass them. She followed them with her eyes. "You are here now…" the birds were no longer in sight, "…and you will meddle."

"Hmmm…"

"It will be hard," she added, testing his unusual behavior. _How far?_ "I observed the people and they are not pleased that you are to lead them."

"I see you've been busy."

"I have been busy." End of the line. Finally, she turned her head to him and was surprised that he was looking at her with his equal stoic expression. She managed to retain her façade. The daiyoukai slowly tilted his head minimally to one side.

Sesshomaru was seemingly expecting something – maybe, more questions from her. Was that challenge?

Kikyou decided to push a little more, "I noticed that you've been patient back in the war room." She saw his eyebrow twitch a little. She added, "I am glad that you didn't kill him." That turned his gaze at level.

"It is for you to kill your enemy, not your ally." He turned once again to the view. "This is war." So, that explained his unusual behavior.

It was somewhat familiar. _**Someone**_ _had said the same thing to her_ _ **a long time ago**_. She could recall the rest of the statement: _'… you should know your strength, your weakness, your enemies, and your allies – to tolerate and to have patience with.'_

Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. He seemed to know every angle, every detail, and every side of war. It was his field, his expertise.

* * *

" _This Sesshomaru have already seen and have memorized that place for over a hundred times – battled, killed, conquered, and never lost one…"_

* * *

Hundred times. Exhausting – was all Kikyou could think. Then suddenly, a thought bothered her. She asked, "I am curious."

Sesshomaru slid his vision to her. "At what bit?" He was being patient, as if he was waiting for her to initiate and enter a particular conversation.

Shaking the thought off, Kikyou proceeded, "To lessen the enemy's number, you need a miracle." Right after, it struck her what her sentence could mean. She hurried, "I mean – "

"You doubt I have a plan." It was a statement. "Well, I have." Then, he faced her – fully faced her. There was something in his gaze. _Something._

Kikyou knew he was tempting her to ask that sole thing. Before she could even stop herself, the words slipped from her mouth, "What is it?" It felt like she was falling into a trap.

Silence. Kikyou remained rooted on the spot, looking at his equal passive face. A cold breeze came and swayed his short silver locks, hiding and revealing the crescent moon on his forehead. Then, she noticed. Amber. His eyes were bright amber. Those same eyes thinned and then, she heard him say – rather, ask – "Aren't _you_ a miracle yourself?"

Her eyes widened. What kind of question was that?

Sesshomaru smirked, "You are supposed to be dead and yet you are alive. You once craved for your past soul and now you have one." Right then, she finally noticed – there was venom in his tone, only hiding behind his flat one. Was that mockery? His eyes scanned her pale face and then down, and back again to top. He commented and she wasn't sure if it was an insult, _"You don't seem to look like that wench anymore."_ Another smirk. "Revived and new, you are. Immortal. _You must be very happy_."

 _Happy?_ Something in that single word made Kikyou wince, as if she was being misunderstood, as if she was being mistakenly judged. Kikyou decided – she hated Sesshomaru and his demeaning stare. "You don't understand," she hissed, glaring.

"You are a miracle," he restated dully.

That was it! It was a trap. Kikyou glared harder, "What do you want?"

"I want _you_ to lessen the number of the enemy."

Silence. The first thing that slipped to her mind was, 'What?' The second thing was, 'Are you insane?' She didn't voice them out though. Instead, she uttered composedly and lowly, "I can't. That's impossible."

"Nande…?" The daiyoukai arched an eyebrow, "Are you scared by any chance, miko?" It was the same old question that Kikyou had asked him days ago.

'Is this revenge?' The priestess knew he was pushing her buttons, challenging her by returning her own rude question back to her. What for?

 _Desperation._ Who could have thought that the great Lord of the Western Lands would be very desperate to call for somebody's aid, especially a miko's aid – _her aid_? But, they were all desperate in the most desperate times. She understood. She knew why. However, the request was just plainly unrealistic.

What was he expecting? Was he expecting her to use her powers and purify the third part of the enemy? Even though she had the Sacred Jewel, she could not be able to do that. An army could barely stand a chance. For her to do it _alone_ would be impossible.

"No, I am not afraid," her eyes narrowed, "It is simply impossible."

"That's an order."

Kikyou was tempted to lightly laugh at the command. There he was, playing his role as the _Sotaisho of the United Armies_. She retorted a sneer, "What if I decline? What will you do? Kill me?"

Sesshomaru glared solidly at her. He was reaching his limit as well. All the same, Kikyou didn't waver and glared back.

The daiyoukai growled in obvious annoyance and turned to the horizon once again. She thought he would surrender for a second, but who was she fooling? He was Seshomaru and he would simply not surrender. Then, he spoke plainly, "You made a promise. If you have honor with you, it is time to prove yourself."

Kikyou's eyes widened at the word. _Promise?_ Then, it struck her. The very place they were presently standing at was actually _the place where Rin and Kohaku's ashes were spread_.

* * *

" _Kikyou-sama, will you look after them?"_

" _Yes. I promise, Rin."_

* * *

"Did you…" Cruel. Sesshomaru was purely heartless. 'How dare he use Rin to get what he wants?' That… pushed her button. She yelled out, losing her usual composure, "Did you plan all this?!" No reply. "Is this a game to you?!" Oh, why didn't she bring her yumi with her? It was undoubtedly the best time to shoot his face with a purified arrow.

Finally, Sesshomaru replied coldly, "If you consider war as a game, then yes."

 _Familiar._

Again, Kikyou had heard this statement before, back in her past. _The greens. The shrine. The trainings._ _ **Her father**_ _._ A memory returned: _"… I will do whatever it takes to win the war.'_

* * *

" _Take care of Kaede…"_

" _No, don't go..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _OTTO-SAMA!"_

* * *

Kikyou shut her eyes. She didn't want to remember.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. After a minute of silence, she spoke, tone at level, "Even if I want to, I simply can't. I know my limitations. I can't do it." Her eyes dropped to the grassed earth, although not really looking at it. She stared at the waves of greens blankly, eyes empty.

"You can." Something in Sesshomaru's voice changed. _It was somehow warm. Was that trust? Confidence?_

Kikyou turned her head up to look at the daiyoukai. Once again, he was facing her. His face remained passive and emotionless, yet there was something different. "What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"I observed."

"Do you really think I am the right person?" She wasn't also certain if she could handle such responsibility. Heavy. Since when was the last time she felt such weight – such burden? She admitted, "I do not know how."

"That is why _we_ will know how," Sesshomaru replied – insufficient but effective. Somehow, his words were convincing enough. Perhaps it was because of the implied assurances that he would not let himself stuck in the middle of 'not knowing how', that he would certainly find a way, that he only needed her to comply, that he only needed her to… trust him?

Again, she and her attempts of reading him like an open book.

Kikyou let herself smile a little. She decided, "If you are that sure, then I have no choice but to do it…" – because, what else could she do? As if he would let her say no.

"Hmmm…" was his simple reply.

Silence ruled over the cliff once again. The sun was only a fraction at the horizon. Shadows began to creep over the woods. The dusk turned darker. The night was coming.

"Sesshomaru," Kikyou called. Her eyes were fixed resolutely at the last sight of the sun. Already fully composed, she stated – rather declared, "I trust you."

It sounded like a warning, a threat, and a challenge – not the other way around. She silently implied, _'Make sure you win this war, daimyo.'_

* * *

 _ **Monogatari…**_

 _There was once a general who fought side by side with his son. The general was a proud father and the son was a perfect gift from heaven._

 _One tragic night in a usual war against youkais, the general_ _ **lost his son**_ _. He grieved and fought hard for the name of his lost treasure. Then, he was named the_ _ **Red Reaper**_ _. He was Death himself and so, he lived like one._

 _One blessed day, for the second time, another gift from heaven was sent down and crossed his path – a soldier, a young taijiya named_ _ **Kohaku**_ _. The boy reminded him of his son. And so, he treated him like he was his lost treasure._

 _Once again, the general was blessed for years until…_ _ **history repeated itself**_ _._

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Masayume - true/real dream


	10. CHAPTER 9: Pride

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Okay, sorry for the delay! I am really really sorry for the late update. **PS.** I invented some character backgrounds. Pardon me, BUT I like them and made them that way. So, YEAH! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: Pride**

They only had _**a week and a half**_. The next hours and days were ought to be in rush.

"… _Coordinate. Cooperate. These are your duties…"_

After the declaration of the overall taisho, Sesshomaru united and combined the armies into one. He sent down various orders and divided different tasks. He commanded an inventory of supplies and resources of every army; ordered combined trainings of foot soldiers, archers, spearmen, and taijiyas – mostly under the ways of the West when battling in Tenchu; laid down different battle tactics, techniques, strategies, and formation. He also assured the longevity and unlimited supplies of food and medicine; gathered all healers, and trained them under pressure for they would certainly be needed in the battlefield – ALL of these under Sesshomaru's command.

"The landlord is an incredible planner," Arata commented, his eyes on several combined archers of youkais and men, arranged in one line after the other while facing their targets on the field. They were training together hours before the break of the dawn. "It looks like he already made this plan long time ago."

"His plans are flawless, yes…" _**Mamoru, general of the Grey Lands of the East**_ , responded. The archers bent the strings of their yumis, holding their arrows. "I do not question that." _Pluck!_ The arrows were set free. Targets were hit. Only a few were not.

Arata turned to the middle-aged man standing beside him. "Mamoru-sama?"

Another line of archers replaced the previous one.

" _CHARGE!"_

" _FIRE!"_

"It is…" Mamoru's eyes thinned looking at a human soldier lowering his head before a proud youkai who was replacing his spot before the target. "…It is _us_ I question, our willingness to fight side by side in the battlefield. It should be more than following the orders."

Arata turned once again to the training archers. He then noticed that the soldiers were all stiff, either careful to make mistakes or proud to display their techniques. There was an obvious separation between soldiers even though they were all mixed up in the target practice.

"If this continues," Mamoru added, "we won't ever reach the deadline. We'll be dead meat in Tenchu."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Jaken squealed in annoyance, his one finger accusingly pointing at a wooden catapult displayed outside the tents of human carpenters. He yelled once again, breaking the natural silence of the dawn.

The imp's voice disturbed the workers in their slumber and so they hurried up and went out of their tents. They went wide-eyed seeing the royal servant holding a scroll – which was too large for his size – containing the plan of the supposed wooden machine.

Jaken glared at the workers, face turning red in rage. "I HAVE INSTRUCTED YOU TO DO WHAT ARE ON THE PLANS! DUMB HUMANS! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO READ?!"

One of the soldiers reasoned, "Soujiro-sama instructed us to do so. We only listen to the overall bugyo."

The already large pools of the toad-like demon went wider than necessary. He stomped his feet and ranted. "STUPID HUMANS!" If the scrolls weren't that too important he would have long gone crumble it in anger. "I WANT TO SEE THAT STUPID BUGYO! WHERE IS THAT BUGYO?!"

* * *

"Sakura…"

There was a particular place at the outskirt of the village, _a cliff outside the walls that was similar to the ceremonial place_. The only difference was the woods around – large and healthy ancient sakura trees, altogether, creating a glistening pink environment under the small light of the upcoming morning.

Kikyou was standing steady. Behind her was one significant and attractive giant cherry blossom tree. She was watching the petals rain down as the breeze of the dawn passed. Her single-tied raven tresses were swaying along the pink petals. Her one hand was holding the wooden part of her yumi, tapping the edge lightly as she waited for the daiyoukai.

After her agreement, Sesshomaru had instructed her to wait at the _'sakura tree'_ at the first sight of the sun the next day. She had guessed out that it was the very place for the tree was the tallest and largest one near the village. Therefore, there she was, waiting.

Looking at the vast crown of the tree over her, Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "Secret rendezvous…" She wasn't comfortable at the thought that she needed to rise up early before everybody else to secretly meet the daiyoukai – as if she was doing something wrong. But, Sesshomaru was the one who plans everything and so just like a common soldier, she obeyed. _Trust._ For Rin and for humanity, she had decided to fully trust him.

Her eyes flattered close and open. The gentle wind passed again, and then she felt it – his yoki. Sesshomaru was coming.

The awaiting first rays were poured down to the grassed area. The pink petals turned more vibrant at the touch of the fresh light of the morning.

Finally, he was there. Sesshomaru was standing in good five-meter distance away from her.

"You are here…" Kikyou's eyes were still looking through the branches of the ancient giant wood above her, quite lost searching through the gaps in between where the fresh rays of the morning sun were sipping in and reflecting the edges of the sakuras. "I think it is proper for me to ask right now…" Her words were soft and serene. "Why make this secret? What is the purpose of this meeting?"

Kikyou was certain – Sesshomaru was irritated by her paired questions. Nevertheless, he replied monotonously, "Unwanted eyes." Silence. He meant the possibilities of _spies_ in the midst of the United Armies. Even though the men and youkais had already decided to unite, it wasn't still enough to breathe freely and be less cautious around. It must be the same reason why he didn't broaden his explanation at the war room. To lessen the third part of the enemy was a very sensitive matter.

'Reasonable enough…' Kikyou waited patiently for the next reply. Then, it came, " _We_ will travel."

That prompted the miko to avert her eyes towards him. He was staring somewhere beyond the edge of the distant cliff before them, bearing the same lost-like gaze.

"To where?" Kikyou asked once more.

"Tenchu."

Kikyou's lips pursed for a moment. It seemed like everything was going too fast. She was still in the process of fully absorbing the responsibility that Sesshomaru had recently given to her. But, she knew they had no time. She let a soundless sigh escape her mouth. She stated after, "I need Jishu."

Sesshomaru finally turned to her. He gave her a silent question.

She answered, "If we are to travel, I need my horse."

"That if you want to return three days after." He was running out of patience.

She insisted, "Jishu is a spirit. He is fast."

His eyebrow twitched minimally. He ordered, "We will waste no time. We will travel now." He stated with a final tone.

"How?" She challenged.

Sesshomaru's lips curved up fractionally. Again, he was with his demeaning stare and marginal evil grin. "Come here."

He sounded like Death inviting her to her own grave. Kikyou didn't hesitate though. She started leaving the shed of the sakura tree and walked towards the daiyoukai. She was certain he would do nothing to harm her at the moment, not until the war was over. He simply needed her.

Kikyou stopped a meter before him and waited.

"Afraid?" He asked and Kikyou knew he was somehow mocking her.

"No."

"Closer."

That took her off guard. "What?"

He only stared at her, waiting for her to comply. Well, she needed to know. There was no more space left to fill, unless he was asking her to…

"May I know – " _Damn._

* * *

"I asked you remember?" Once again, a common wide smile was on the considered pretty face of the Overall Equipment-and-Weaponries Commissioner Soujiro.

 _Soujiro was always calm. Soujiro always smiles. Jaken wasn't calm. Jaken hates his smiles._

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANY OF THIS!" The green imp's face contorted dreadfully. His index finger was still accusingly pointed at the considered failed machine.

"That's why I did it my own," the collected bugyo shrugged. The spectating men around laughed at the response.

Jaken's face reddened, "WHAT KIND OF REASONING WAS THAT?!" More laughter came.

Soujiro sighed and signaled the people to cease. "Jaken-san, we…" he pointed, "…are humans. We do not have large hands, claws, excessive muscles..." The people around nodded in agreement. Soujiro was always the diplomat. He continued, "That's why I modified the designs according to human anthropometrics."

Much to Jaken's dismay, from the crowd, a familiar leader youkai interrupted and pointed, "That is a good reason." It was Kentamaru. His eyes were full of amusement. He was seemingly enjoying the verbal sparring between the bugyo and the royal vassal.

Overly humiliated, Jaken cursed to the top of his lungs, "DAMN YOU HUMANS!"

The people just laughed. Kentamaru's voice was on top.

* * *

She was suddenly pulled from her position by an arm she hadn't thought of having such speed. Then her face collided against the soft texture of his pelt on his shoulder, her pale left cheek touching the edge of his jaw. There, she could feel the warmth of his neck and shoulder, as well as the silk of his kimono – plain, for he was not wearing any armor.

Kikyou's eyes widened up in mere shock. She – her whole body – was _fully against the daiyoukai_!

A strange and new scent crowded her nose. 'Mint! Greens! Fresh waters! Morning breeze!' She hadn't smelled such strange mix of scents before, but certainly it was beyond and more than likeable enough for her. _Drowning._ She was drowning into his exotic smell – very different from his half-brother.

 _Inuyasha._

Before she could even control herself, Kikyou's heart pounded fast against her chest. _Contact._ It was the most intimate position she had ever with a person for over the past two decades.

Sesshomaru must have felt the wild beatings of her heart. Kikyou felt him smirk for a second through the movement of the muscles on his jaw. He was finding her sudden human weaknesses very entertaining.

Kikyou quickly collected herself and attempted a glare. She asked proudly, "What?" Before she could even register what was about to happen, his other arm quickly collected her legs behind her two knees and lifted them at level. By the movement, Kikyou lost contact on the ground. She almost yelped in surprise, losing her balance. As an aftereffect, she instinctively gripped his kimono to hold onto – her one hand near his collar, the other one had slipped under his arm (which was still supporting her upper body from behind) and held the cloth on his back.

Sesshomaru was carrying her. She was literally in his arms.

"Nothing personal," his indifferent tone rang to her ears.

The miko glared at the implied conclusion. "I am not looking for it," she snapped and turned her head to look at him directly. "Is this how we travel?" She turned rather apathetic about the position she had with him.

"Yes." His amber eyes gazed down at her. She suddenly felt so small. There was a marginal hint in his gaze that was telling he wasn't enjoying their proximity as well – only forced by the scarcity of time they had. His lone and simple threatening glare was enough for her to know that he was displeased by the fact that she was clinging onto him.

'What? Is he really that ridiculed?!' Kikyou was infuriated. He wasn't the only one feeling so violated – the fact that she was a miko, herself, and he was indeed a daiyoukai. 'Hell, you're the one who thought of this?!' She wanted to shout at him but refused to do so at the end, because she was the well-known composed and serene priestess, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and she would never ever lose her temper to such simple irritating matter.

Kikyou's face turned awkwardly blank in reply.

"This Sesshomaru will take flight." The dog demon turned up to the brightening sky. "We will be there at pass-afternoon and will return after sundown."

Quickly right after, Kikyou felt Sesshomaru ascend from the ground. He was using his yoki. They were flying towards the sky.

Her head was trapped between his neck and shoulder. As the wind passed over and around them, his silver tresses filled her vision, swaying back and forth. She was then reminded: she was indeed very close.

They flew higher. Up and up. From his shoulder, she could see the trees and the ground decreasing below, turning to nothing but patches of greens and varieties. The sun from the east glistened.

 _Beautiful._

Sesshomaru kept on ascending. Kikyou's stomach turned. She wasn't scared of heights but she was certain that their current altitude was exceptionally too frightening for a human. Kikyou's gripped tightened onto his kimono. Her one hand on his back moved further to pull herself more against him. "Fly higher and we will breathe no more," she somehow complained.

"We stop here." He halted.

Kikyou asked, "Why this high?"

"Misunderstandings."

With their altitude, there would be no eyes to see them to have misunderstandings, and thus, to have rumors to spread. Kikyou couldn't agree more. He was always careful as if her being would certainly damage his reputation.

Right then, Sesshomaru advanced towards a certain direction. He dashed towards Tenchu.

* * *

"Do you think we should at least meddle now?"

A blast of fire from the imp's staff was released, "YO WANNA FIGHT! THEN FIGHT ME, HUMAN!" The commissioner, however, wasn't doing anything but to avoid the flames and look over the imp's height. The crowd – youkais and men – kept on laughing out loud.

"Nah! It isn't really a big fight," countered Kouga. His arms were folded before his chest. "That midget won't do any damage."

"But isn't he an important person to the daimyo's side?" Arata reasoned, trying to understand the leaders' indifference about the ongoing fight of the bugyo and the royal vassal.

"Yes, but…" Kentamaru's brows knitted by the general's insistence, "...CAN'T YOU JUST ENJOY THE SCENE?!"

Arata protested, "Kentamaru-san! We can't allow this to continue!"

Suddenly a face shoved in between the shoulders of the stout ox youkai and the young general. "I have a way…"

The three leaders almost jumped in surprise, "MASAYUME-SAN!"

"Why can't you be less creepy?" Kentamaru's eyes turned dull.

The old inuyoukai just widely smiled. She put her long and slender arms around the shoulders of the human general and the ox youkai leader, bringing them together with her in between. Kouga just raised his eyebrow. Masayume asked, "Isn't this a good day to play shogi?"

* * *

Kikyou hadn't expected herself to enjoy the daiyoukai's company. It was surprisingly comfortable being with him, but it was mostly because of the view she was seeing, and of the warmth she was feeling in his arms. From there she could see ranges of mountains, dense and rich forests, and vast plains – so quiet, as if the lands beneath were innocent and peaceful, quite opposite to the reality that a war was going on and that the fate of humanity was on the edge of falling.

"If somehow humanity ended, these lands would continue to live on…" Kikyou stated after hours of silence, speaking out her thoughts. "Seeing from this altitude makes me realize that maybe you are right…" a bitter smile came out from her lips, "…that we're mere burdens, that these lands will continue to be at peace even without our existence, and that we are so little we can't hold any significance." She felt somehow ashamed realizing every failure her kind had committed and how deep they had fallen.

"You doubt that you are worth fighting for." She was surprised he did mind respond.

"Are we?" She turned her head up to look at him. "Is that why you came back?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply anymore. He flew in silence as if he didn't hear anything. Kikyou, however, had expected him to do so. The reason why he had chosen to help was for him to say or not. The daiyoukai being with them, on their side, was enough to be grateful.

"Sesshomaru," she called, "Arigatou."

Kikyou watched him close his eyes and open. Then, he said with his usual cold baritone voice, "If you are that grateful, say it at the end of the war." Right after, she felt him descend from their altitude.

The rich forest beneath turned close, until the trees and the uneven ground became thoroughly visible. Then slowly and lightly, they landed. She heard a gentle thud, followed by his announcement, "Here."

'Here?' Kikyou wondered, for she was seeing nothing but an ordinary forest surrounding them under the passing light of the afternoon. She asked, "Is this Tenchu?"

"Aren't you going to detach yourself?" Again, Sesshomaru looked down at her as if she was an unwanted and ridiculed pest attached to him.

Kikyou glared at this. Nonetheless, she obliged and removed her hold onto him. Then, in a second, Sesshomaru put his hands back to his sides. He had intended to drop her, Kikyou was certain. Fortunately, she was quick enough to recover and to step on the ground with grace.

Kikyou tried to give him another glare but Sesshomaru was clearly uninterested, not paying attention to any of her expressions. He started walking, leaving her behind. 'What an arrogant demon!' and to think she was lately thankful to him.

There was no point of arguing. Had enough, Kikyou breathed deeply and collected herself. She followed him after.

* * *

The forest was silent. Their minimal footfalls were the only ones disturbing the serenity. There were random small creatures and insects on the way, watching them with wide and curious eyes. They were apparently wondering about them.

A step after another, Sesshomaru halted. Kikyou did as well. Before them was a tall – taller than the forest trees – torii made entirely of pale white stone. Before the two steads of the gateway were two huge lion-like stone beasts. Their eyes were made of glimmering jades that were seemingly gazing at them although they were both fixated on the stone. Their mouths were half-open, wide enough to reveal their severe canines. Their claws were all attached to their own pedestal. They were both carved in details – too much it seemed they were both real.

'The guardians of Tenchu,' Kikyou mentally concluded.

After a few moments, the daiyoukai spoke, "Sesshomaru, Lord of the Lands of the West." Four jade orbs turned to look at the speaker. "This is a request to enter Tenchu."

There was a half-minute silence until the center of the gateway gleamed from bottom to top, revealing an entrance – a view – that was different from the common surrounding forest.

'A portal?' Kikyou wondered.

From then, Sesshomaru continued his strides and started to enter the passage. Kikyou, however, followed silently.

* * *

The same sun was above the enchanted forest of Tenchu.

Kikyou looked around her and observed, trailing behind the daiyoukai. Around them were seemingly common trees but were ancient and were obviously tested by thousands of years. Time had apparently stopped in the place. Everything was old although everything was standing steady, untainted with weakness.

As a miko, she could hear them – those wordless whispers coming from the shadows of the surrounding old forest and through the cold wind from nowhere. There were unseen eyes glaring at them, cursing their presence silently, displeased by their entrance. And if they had physical arms and body, Kikyou was certain, they had already attacked them. These uncountable souls were in deep hatred, trapped in the battlefield. All were dead.

"This is a graveyard," Kikyou spoke. "This place traps souls."

"Wrong," Sesshomaru countered. "They had the choice to leave."

"And why didn't they choose to?"

"Pride."

'So, these souls were on the losing side…' Kikyou thought.

* * *

"… _The battle may go on for nonstop days or weeks and will only end up to the last man of the enemy's side…"_

* * *

 _ **Tenchu was a place to genocide a kind**_.

Kikyou wondered if the souls around them were the ones that Sesshomaru had killed. He had won several times in the place, meaning he had already slaughtered enough to gain this much hatred.

The daiyoukai seemed not bothered at all at the wordless yelling and cursing of the souls around. Kikyou was sure he could also hear them. It would only take an amount of yoki to feel the souls, and he had much. 'Is there any conscience in him?' Kikyou's eyes thinned, thinking. 'In his eyes, they are just mere pests. They are all nothing to him.' Then, a thought occurred to her.

Kikyou halted. She looked around and then turned to the daiyoukai, who was striding continuously. 'These souls…' a sudden pain stung her, 'These souls are only waiting for him to lose…' – only, waiting for their chance to mock him. It would be a shame for the daiyoukai to die in the cursed place before his previous and present enemies' eyes, much that he was fighting for humanity – the weaker side of the war.

It would be a great source of mockery.

 _Sesshomaru was risking too much._

* * *

" _You doubt that you are worth fighting for."_

" _Are we?"_

* * *

Jaken placed the wooden tile on the board.

"AHA! IDIOT!" The imp punched the table repeatedly and then, pointed at the bugyo on the opposite side, before him. "YOU LOSE AGAIN!" another laugh, "WHAT AN IDIOT!"

Soujiro just returned a wide smile back to him. The surrounding crowd was silent. Some scratched their heads. No one had expected that the infamous royal vassal was good at shogi.

Kentamaru turned to the pleased Seer of the West, "You know that he's good, don't you?"

Masayume shrugged, "I was just trying to make the duel fair and peaceful."

Arata retorted, "Well I think this' peaceful but…"

"But what, my dear?"

Arata arched an eyebrow at the term. He answered, "…quite insulting."

Jaken's rants became loud and handful. "YOU ARE ALL IDIOT!" He pointed at everyone, laughing evilly. "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!"

A vein appeared from the wolf leader's forehead. Had enough, he shouted, "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Kouga crossed his arms before his chest. He raised his chin up, belittling the imp in the middle of the crowd, "WHAT'S UP WITH SHOGI ANYWAY? IT IS JUST A STUPID BOARD GAME!"

Jaken's jaw dropped. His eyes went wide at the daring statement, "NANI?!" He appeared like his being had been insulted and cursed.

An uncomfortable silence occurred. The crowd knew what was about to happen.

Boldly, Jaken yelled out, "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

* * *

The first human eyes to see Tenchu's battlefield were Kikyou's.

They were stationed on a high level at a side of a mountain. There, the wide clearing of Tenchu was visible. The strong wind echoed, howling through their ears.

Sesshomaru was right: Tenchu was a vast clearing of nothingness – a dead place.

It was only a _wide flat ground with neither greens nor short grasses, running_ _ **several hundred meters in radius**_. Kikyou observed and analyzed more. According to the built of the rocks and the texture of the ground, Tenchu seemed like a _**place to which a meteor had hit against to, leaving only a huge crater**_.

Kikyou's eyes went wide. She had never thought that _the story_ was true.

"There was a story that I had been once told…" the miko thought out loudly, eyes fixated on the place. Sesshomaru was silent and unresponsive and so, she continued.

" _A thousand years ago, there was a powerful youkai daimyo who desired to build an empire, who dreamed to conquer all the lands. He made all his desires come true by challenging and crumbling all the opposing lands to pieces, until those pieces became nothing but dirt under the soles of his feet._

" _He had all – the empire and his unfathomable wealth. He had everything but satisfaction._

" _Uncontended, he boldly challenged the only entity he shouldn't have challenged – the heavens. As punishment, a meteor fell from the sky and hit his whole empire. All were gone in an instance. His empire ended, along with his dreams and his only life."_

Kikyou took a pause and thought deeply. It was a story she had refused to remember and wanted to forget for the rest of her life. She went on, stating the words Sesshomaru had once said, _"It is for you to kill your enemy, not your ally."_

The strong wind howled once again. Kikyou's raven tresses waved. She tucked the misplaced ones behind her ears. "He was wrong," she continued. "The heavens were not the enemy. They were neither the ally…" The daiyoukai turned to her from his distant position. Interest and curiosity were obvious in his gaze. Kikyou stated with finality, "They were the _**spectators**_. They observe and judge."

Kikyou sighed, feeling the load the men would be facing, "The heavens will be watching whether humans are to remain or not." She turned to look at Sesshomaru. "It will be our judgment."

Their eyes locked. Sesshomaru finally spoke, "I'm impressed." Kikyou had taken his interest. He was that interested he demanded, "Who told you the story…"

Kikyou was hesitant at first but knowing that there was no harm of telling, she answered, "Otto-sama." Her hands tightened to fists at the memory. "My father told me the story."

Sesshomaru's eyes minimally thinned, " _A war person, your father was_."

A silence occurred. Kikyou replied, "True."

Hearing her short response, Sesshomaru withdrew his curiosity – much to Kikyou's relief. "I see." Then, he turned towards the clearing.

Kikyou silently sighed. She breathed deeply and composed herself once again. 'I shouldn't let these things bother me much…' she thought.

"Miko," Sesshomaru called. Kikyou almost jumped in surprise. She was suddenly drawn back to reality. She complied and waited. He continued, "Remember the details."

Kikyou turned to the clearing once again. There was nothing but flat solid ground. "Details…" she echoed.

"Look closely," he sounded impatient. "Remember the distances from your position to every rock on the plain. Memorize them."

Kikyou's brows knitted. She protested, "How can I see the details? Any person's eyes are not that keen to see such things from this point." She added reasonably, turning to him, "I am not a youkai."

Sesshomaru gave her a glare. She even heard him growl in irritation. "Miko," his word was as solid as a rock, "you can."

There was no point of arguing, Kikyou gave in. She challenged, "Tell me."

Sesshomaru looked at her, deciding if explaining was worth his time or not. He decided to tell her at the end. "At the cliff, you saw my movement and counteracted."

Kikyou released a short hollow laugh, "I merely predicted."

Sesshomaru countered, "You used the jewel. You saw the littlest of my movement."

Kikyou stared at him for a moment, for she wasn't certain as well whether she had used the jewel back then or not. Sesshomaru was steady, looking back at her.

For the umpteenth times, Kikyou sighed and obliged. She turned back to the clearing and tried. At first, she was seeing what was within the limits of her human eyes but when she called the power of the jewel, her vision suddenly zoomed in and saw the littlest of the rocks below.

Kikyou was too surprised she had taken a step back, afraid of her own abilities. She muttered, stuttering, "H-H-How did you know?"

"I observed."

Breathing heavily, she returned to her normal vision and stared at the ground near her feet. She had to compose herself. Once again, she had lost herself in front of the daiyoukai.

Finally relaxed, Kikyou stated, "If you are planning for me to station here and shoot at the enemy from this distance, then you will fail. I may be able to see but I do not have the power to fire and reach the ground. And if, in any case, I have the unknown power within me…" because, she knew that Sesshomaru would insist that she had, "…I do not have a better weapon to withhold a kind of required power. Any yumi will only break and disintegrate. Plus, no arrows can be able to fly from this distance."

Kikyou silently clicked her tongue, remembering the weapon she once had. " _My previous two-decade yumi could have stood a chance_. It was made from an ancient sacred tree. But…" she glared at the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru's face changed. He was obviously surprised by the boldness Kikyou was giving him, "How dare you…" he glared back, "…blame this Sesshomaru for the loss of your yumi…" His eyes were threatening.

Kikyou remained steady. She didn't say any returning word, though. He, knowing the problem he had caused her, was enough. At least, she had made her point.

A competition of glaring and resistance occurred. At the end, Sesshomaru growled and averted his eyes back towards the clearing, "There will be no alteration of the plan," he declared. "You will have the ability within this week and a half." He affirmed the words as if doing and accomplishing them was as easy as saying them. Kikyou had no other choice but to let him, forcing herself to trust his words.

"Miko," he called once more, his tone turned deeply serious and cold. Kikyou turned to him and noticed his empty gaze. " _ **You only have one shot.**_ _ **Failure to do so**_ …" he paused. Kikyou's heart skipped a beat. She already knew the upcoming words. " _ **…will be our defeat**_."

* * *

"What the hell is happening?" Miroku scratched his head at the surprising sight before him. The huge crowd, youkais and men, were altogether watching the recently made-up competition of shogi.

Ten participants were seating before a long table – five people on each side. On the table were five boards. The surrounding crowd was cheering. Some were placing their bets. The monk, however, was more surprised by the actual participants – the generals and youkai leaders. Again, he muttered in disbelief, "What the hell?"

"Just enjoy the scene," someone told him behind. Miroku turned and saw an old inuyoukai smiling at him. He recognized her as the Seer of the Western Lands. "This is a rare sight to see."

The monk smiled back. He agreed, "I know."

"Well then, enjoy."

* * *

They were returning back to the gateway.

Kikyou was lost in her thoughts, recalling the words Sesshomaru had recently uttered – " _Failure to do so will be our defeat."_ It seemed like the fate of humanity was entirely on her shoulders. The last time she had felt such burden was when she had been announced as the Guardian of the Jewel in her mortal form. 'How did I get myself into this?' She was certain she hadn't wished for such a burdening life once again. But then…

Kikyou realized one crucial thing. "Sesshomaru," she called, for she was curious. "Do you really trust me that much to give me such responsibility?"

At the end of her words, Sesshomaru halted. Kikyou stopped behind with a two-meter distance from him. He pivoted to look at her, eyes steady although almost empty, face unreadable. Kikyou returned the same expression.

A minute of silence and then, he stepped forward; then again and another; until, he was close enough to make Kikyou feel uneasy once more. He was only a hand-span away from her body. Then, he leaned down towards her face. That was when her eyes went wide. For a reason, she was simply glued on the spot.

Kikyou shut her eyes.

Nothing came.

She heard him whisper, "Someone is watching us." Then, she felt it – a faint yoki lingering somewhere behind the shadows of the old woods. _A spy._ She searched the forest within her vision and saw nothing. It must be a very well-trained spy for her to not feel him for a moment.

Sesshomaru straightened his posture and gave her a meaningful glare. Kikyou understood. She must not say any word while they were still in Tenchu. After that, Sesshomaru turned away and returned to his pace.

After several seconds of absorbing and realization, Kikyou thought and mentally slapped her face, 'Did I just think of the other thing?' Her face turned awkwardly blank.

* * *

It was already past sundown. The clear blue sky was long gone replaced by the cloudless star-filled night sky. In the middle of the taijiya town was the continuous battle of shogi. All lamps and lanterns were lit and placed around to lighten up the area. The previous five boards became ten in number. Twenty players were facing the extended table. The crowd remained lively, cheering for their bets.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Miroku yelled for a hundredth times, seeing that he had been cornered by the ox youkai clan leader for the third time. Kentamaru only laughed out loudly.

On the other board were Mamoru and Arata. "You should know your elder here…" Mamoru mumbled, sweats dropping from his forehead. Arata was containing his amusement on his seat.

"YOU ARE CHEATING!" Kouga accused his enemy on the opposite side of the table. It was their tenth round.

"Nonsense, you dimwit!" Jaken shouted back. "Just accept that you are nothing but a loser!"

"YOU PIECE OF – "

"KOUGA-SAN!" Arata shouted.

"Eh?" The yoro tribe leader turned to the general and saw that he was stunned for some reason, not even looking at him but somewhere. The crowd went silent as well. Their faces were too pale as if they were seeing a ghost. Kouga wondered again, "Eh?"

From the stillness, Jaken yelled out, "Sesshomaru-sama!" Surprised, he toppled from his wooden chair and fell.

Sesshomaru was standing straight in all his authority and regality. His face was unreadable, looking at the crowd, then to the generals, then to the leaders, then to the table and to the boards.

The crowd gave way for the daimyo and bowed. Some covered their faces in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru was inspecting every one of them by his mere eyes as if he was judging them all to their deaths before Tenchu. The people gulped in nervousness.

"S-Sotaisho-sama…" Miroku tried to break the uncomfortable silence. He attempted a smile but wavered when the daiyoukai's eyes landed on him. "I… We…" He found himself speechless, and then he turned on saying instead, "You want to play?"

Everyone's jaw dropped at the words of the Buddhist monk. The people went paler at his attempt. Kentamaru slapped his forehead in disappointment.

Much to the monk's relief, instead of killing him off on the spot, without saying any word, Sesshomaru turned to his right and started his pace as if he hadn't seen the boards and their silly games.

Seeing Sesshomaru leave, some of the people of the town went to their knees in relief. The rest breathed the air once again. Miroku, on the other hand, collapsed on his chair, slacked his shoulders and sighed deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Did I just escape my death?"

Arata, who was beside the monk, was about to give him a hand, when the presence of the feared daiyoukai was once again felt.

Everyone went frozen on the spot.

"Remember these faces," Sesshomaru talked over. "These will be the ones that you will celebrate with. That…" his dull amber eyes scanned the crowd, "…if we are to win the war. If we are to lose…" he paused. The people's spirit went down, remembering the battle for humanity ahead. "… _these faces will be the ones you will fight and die with_."

After that, Sesshomaru completely left the area.

The people were all surprised by the speech the daimyo had left to them. It took them several minutes to completely recover from the fear and shock they had recently received.

A smile appeared from Mamoru's face. "Look at that," he tugged the younger general, Arata. "With just a speech, _he solved the problem_."

"What?" Arata was confused.

"I think we are ready. We are ready to fight side by side in the battlefield."

* * *

 _ **Monogatari…**_

 _There was once a_ _ **young prodigy**_ _from the_ _ **Northern Coast**_ _. He trained himself before the_ _ **sea and the shore**_ _. He was well known by his techniques and so the overall general noticed him._

 _Days had passed and just like mere mortals, the general passed away. The position was passed down to the trusted protégé. From then on, he wielded the title of the_ _ **Youngest**_ _._

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Mamoru - protector


	11. CHAPTER 10: Vow

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Firstly, I am no Japanese. Please forgive me for some weird and odd names. Secondly, I invented the characters' backgrounds. Forgive me, again. DISCLAIMER! R &R!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: Vow**

The cold fog entered the lone room of a sinister castle at the top of a Northern mountain. Two pair of deep black irises glistened against the small light that was entering the open shoji. His eyes fluttered close and open, so lost looking at the window opening from his seat.

It was an agonizing memory, knowing that the castle was once filled _with laughter_. Every time he remembers, his hatred deepens. He muttered to no one, "They killed my son." A cruel person he was, they said, but for him, he was only _someone who had enough_.

The door slid open, revealing a karasu-youkai. He entered then bowed before his lord and kneeled.

Karasuma averted his attention towards the youkai. He ordered, "Report."

"The Lord of the West was spotted at Tenchu. It is confirmed, he will lead an army of youkais and men against the council."

Karasuma's thin lips curved up widely to what it seemed like a smile, almost reaching his eyes. After a moment of silence, a round of loud and wicked laughter echoed in the room. Karasuma spoke between his laughter, "I already thought he would," he paused, ceasing. "That dog never fails to amuse me." He turned once again to the window. "Everything is coming to its rightful place. This is…" His eyes turned darker, "…wonderful."

* * *

" _Remember these faces. These will be the ones that you will celebrate with… that, if we are to win the war. If we are to lose, these faces will be the ones you will fight and die with."_

It is the first time she had entirely considered the voice of the daiyoukai warm and comforting. Whether it was coming from his heart or only a mere battle tactic doesn't really matter. What mattered was his speech had gained a huge effect on the soldiers. 'These faces' – he had silently included himself that even _he, a daiyoukai, was willing to die with them if they were to lose the upcoming war._ It was an assurance. Sesshomaru was good at making vows.

Kikyou followed the daiyoukai with her eyes until he disappeared into the shadows, towards the war room inside Hiroshi's residence.

"YAHHHH!" The game continued. The crowd cheered once again.

The priestess's attention was drawn back to the crowd. She was happy seeing the men and youkais together. 'A very rare sight to see, indeed,' Kikyou thought with amusement, watching them from afar.

"You watch them with such interest." Masayume, the Seer, suddenly appeared behind her. "It is very kind of Sesshomaru letting them play this night. Tomorrow will be different."

The miko turned to the seer with composed stoic face. "Very kind of him," she echoed.

Masayume crossed her arms together and smiled, watching the same people. She asked suddenly, "How was your trip with the Sotaisho?"

That slightly put the miko in surprise. She accused, "You know."

"Of course," Masayume withdrew a confident smile. "Even though you both washed up before returning here, someone like me would know. I have better eyes than nose."

"You saw?" Kikyou glared at her suspiciously – because the miko barely knew the Seer of the West. She could be a spy – who knows?

"You can say I did," the old youkai teased, dismissing the glare she was receiving from a miko, of all people. "I wondered where in the world was the Head for his people were in a brawl this morning. So, I decided to scry him," she laughed and Kikyou was less than pleased. "And I was happy that I did." Masayume playfully pushed the miko's shoulder with hers. "How does it feel to be in his arms?"

Kikyou hated this kind of conversation. Her eyes turned dull, "You are mistaken. I will now excuse myself." She attempted to leave but, Masayume suddenly held her arm.

"May I invite you to my tent, miko." The thin and cheerful tone of the seer turned rather deep and serious. Right then, Kikyou knew she was about to discuss something important. Without saying a word, the miko agreed.

* * *

She had expected her tent to be something like of a witch, but it appeared to be very clean and organized. Her tent had shelves containing scrolls and books with brittle pages. Other shelves contained medicines and herbs. Kikyou was then reminded that the old inuyoukai was also a healer.

Masayume knew delicacy and regality. 'She is a Seer and not a Witch,' Kikyou noted as she sat on one of the zabutons before the neat square wooden table in the middle of the tent. Above them was a lantern enclosed with white Japanese paper, illuminating the whole space.

Masayume offered tea to the priestess and placed the small cups on the table. After some formalities, the seer finally sat on the opposite side.

Kikyou's eyes were fixed on the liquid inside the cup before her, looking at it as if the tea being green was an interesting thing. Masayume couldn't help but smile. She started, "Kikyou-san, for your convenience, I will make this quick."

Kikyou finally turned to the speaker, "Yes."

Masayume studied her face once again, as if rechecking, "Do you…" she hesitated, "…know something about a human clan called _**White Lilies**_?"

Kikyou was greatly moved, hearing the name she had never heard of for a very long time. 'A hundred years, was it?' _Almost._

Painful memories returned. A mixture of disgust and hatred was felt once again.

An uncomfortable silence ruled over. Kikyou's gaze became empty. 'That…' she thought. '…is something I want to disremember.' But, reading the seer's face, she knew that it was too late for her to deny. There was no reason for her to lie.

Kikyou answered flatly, "I do." And, she hated that part, admitting that she do know about it.

"Do you…" Masayume inspected and rechecked once more. "Are you…"

 _She knew._

Because of that, Kikyou talked over, anticipating her question, " _ **I am the daughter of the last Lord of the White Lilies**_. Yes, I am." She wanted this conversation to end.

Masayume smiled contentedly, "Then, it appears you are not just the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. A pure royalty is now before me." She studied the miko's face once more. "I guessed that out seeing that familiar face of yours. _You are very like your mother_." Kikyou flinched at the mention of the name. Something in that claim made her mad. It was very wrong, very wrong.

"I am a miko," Kikyou cleared out, making a point. "That is the life I have long gone forgotten. I am a miko," she insisted, quite irritated by the fact that the topic was being raised before her, and that Masayume was taking it so lightly, she had the face to smile in front of her.

Kikyou was certain that Masayume had already sensed her discomfort, but instead of ending the conversation, she went on, "It must be very painful, the memories I mean, to receive such reaction from you." _Cruel._ Masayume knew her story and yet she still had the face to remark such cruel words.

Kikyou's hands balled tightly under the table. Had enough, she calmly stated, "I should excuse myself now."

"No," Masayume insisted. "Please sit." Kikyou only glared back, unconvinced. The seer continued, "Pardon me. I was just only testing, because it will take an amount of pain to understand."

"I have no time for this nonsense," the priestess sneered, and moved her legs to stand.

"Be calm and sit miko."

They stared at each other for a moment – Masayume giving the miko a sign that she meant nothing to offend her, and Kikyou trying to search any ill intentions in her words.

After a minute of reconsideration, Kikyou asked in solid tone, "What do you want?"

"The daimyo," responded the seer, "what do you think of him?"

Kikyou was caught in surprise, "Sesshomaru?" She wondered, "What of him?"

Masayume slightly smiled at the sudden interest of the miko. Kikyou had unknowingly settled back to her seat after the mere mention of the daiyoukai.

With mixed interest and curiosity, Masayume asked, "You understand him, don't you?"

Kikyou gave her a blank stare. 'Where is this leading to?' she wondered, suspiciously. However, she pondered at the question and considered, 'Do I?'

After a moment of silence, Kikyou replied, "I don't." She stared at her tea once again, "I thought I do but I don't."

There was a hint of sadness at the end of Kikyou's statement that only Masayume, an outsider, could hear. She observed the miko more and saw the very thing she was seeking.

* * *

' _That face can match his.'_

* * *

The seer allowed herself to express one flat smile, "That is because you have only seen the surface." Then, she offered as she leaned towards the table, "Do you want to know the details?" Because, she seemed to and that was what Masayume wanted, that was why she was asking her the questions. "Do you want to fully understand?"

Kikyou's brows knitted. She finally asked, "What is this all about?"

Masayume sighed, as if tired of the glares Kikyou was giving her. "He came here as your people's savior." She gazed back to her cup of tea. She raised her finger and traced the blunt mouth of the clay. Kikyou's eyes followed the clockwise motion. Masayume continued, "But, he is also someone who needs to be saved," she turned the motion counterclockwise, "to be saved from his thoughts, from the things he doesn't seem and denies to understand. He is secretive. He is someone who absorbs and hides everything within." She stopped and lightly tapped the edge of the cup. "Everyone has his own limits, and no one, even a daiyoukai, can survive too much pain."

" _Keep them and they will grow, and soon they will tear you apart…"_

Kikyou was reminded of the instances she had caught Sesshomaru staring at nothing, was reminded of those empty and lost-like gazes of his. She felt somewhat sorry for him.

 _Why?_

 _How?_

The miko contemplated once again and found out that any person in the right mind could know that those gazes meant silent miseries. A simple observation would suffice.

'There you go again, pretending that you can read him like an open book,' Kikyou scolded herself. She had once believed that Sesshomaru was someone who was 'easy to read' but then, she ended up not knowing him at all. She would _never ever_ make the same mistake.

All the same, Kikyou was certain. She was certain of one thing. "He is someone who doesn't want to be saved," she stated.

"So what?" Masayume lifted her finger from the cup and put her hands together on the table. "You seem like someone who will insist on lending her hand to everyone even to those who deny they need to." There was a silent laugh at the end of her statement, as if the miko being selfless was an amusing thing.

 _True, Kikyou was the right person._

"Because…" Masayume continued. She gave her a knowing look and reasoned back, "… _you are a miko_."

Kikyou was silent for a moment. It was a fact she couldn't deny. 'Wait…' One second of realization and the accusing glare returned from Kikyou's eyes. She asked out, again, "What do you want?"

"Help him," Masayume replied casually.

The light flickered above them and it reflected against Masayume's golden orbs. For a moment, Kikyou was intimidated. Those eyes were desperate. She had seen it once.

* * *

" _Kikyou-sama, listen to me…"_

* * *

 _Pleading._

Masayume smiled bitterly, "I tried to help him a hundred times. _Ryuunosuke tried_. But, we were never the right persons…" There was hurt in her tone, "…even though _we know him since his birth_ , even though we have watched him all his life. That is because, we don't know really." She released a deep and heavy sigh. The light flickered again. The fire was dying out. "We can't understand the pain for we have never felt it, for we have never been in his shoes…"

 _Pause._

"…But, you have been. You have experienced enough pain to know – _your forgotten past, the betrayal of your lover, and your unfortunate resurrection."_

And there it was, the whole definition of Kikyou's life – nothing but ill-fate.

Kikyou observed the seer in front of her. Masayume was _one of them_. Sesshomaru was very fortunate – Rin cared for him, Kohaku cared for him, and then there were Ryuunosuke, and his loyal vassal.

Sesshomaru was surrounded by people who cared and loved him. What was in that cold and proud daiyoukai that made them care so much?

On that point, Kikyou envied Sesshomaru. She only had Kaede who had loved her still and she was already gone fifteen years ago. She couldn't consider Inuyasha because his love had changed, and because he ended up with someone else, her reincarnate. Furthermore, he was nowhere to be seen, _completely vanished from their time through the cursed well_.

Back to reality, Kikyou commented, "You care so much to request such thing from an unfortunate human being."

Another bitter smile was displayed, "I do." Masayume nodded, agreeing. "We do."

"You said we are the same," Kikyou's apologetic tone was evident, "that I have and had the same pain. Masayume-san," she looked at the seer with serious eyes, "I can't even save myself from those pains, what makes you think that I can save him?"

The seer released a laugh, and then said, "Kikyou-san, you are worse…" then, the bitter smile returned, "…but he's the worst. You admit that you have, he doesn't. I have this strange feeling that if you do this, you two will be healed."

Another silence occurred, and then Masayume spoke once again, "Miko-san, don't you want someone who does understand?"

Kikyou thought for a moment. For the umpteenth times, the tea turned so interesting to look at. 'Someone who does understand?' She always wanted someone who does understand her. She knew that through human eyes, she was someone out of ordinary and very complex. Humans tend to be afraid of things they don't understand, and that was why they were all scared of her – disgusted as well. She could remember the sneers and glares the passing people were throwing at her before and after her resurrection – before, that she was a walking dead and now, that she was an immortal miko. She had been cursed and was cursed still.

If only they knew that none of what happened to her was of her likings. 'Someone who does understand? Was there such a person?' She knew there was none.

 _All those things._

All those things combined – the curse, the ill-fate, the disgust – put her in solitary. And, that scared her more – more than anything, more than herself.

The light flickered once more. For the first time, the cold breeze entered through the little opening of the tent. All the same, the two remained on their spots, not caring of the decreasing temperature inside.

The night was crawling in, getting deeper.

"Kikyou-san, you are not alone."

Kikyou flinched at the words. She was always alone, and hearing that she was not, was very rare and almost unbelievable. 'You are lying…' Kikyou wanted to say, but remained silent at the end.

"All you have to do is," Masayume went on, "make him believe he isn't alone as well, and that makes you two."

If only that was easy.

* * *

" _Don't ever think that you can read this Sesshomaru. The truth is you can't."_

* * *

It was not easy.

"Forgive me." _Cruel._ It was her turn to be cruel.

Kikyou hesitated, "I still don't believe that I am the right person." She had already made up her mind. "I don't think I can save him." At the end of her statement were the unspoken words of – 'I want to but I can't'. As a miko, Kikyou hated that feeling.

The miko finally looked up from her tea and turned towards the one in front of her. Masayume gave her a pair of sad eyes in return and for a moment, it broke Kikyou's heart. Although disappointed, the seer affirmed, "I see."

Kikyou apologized once again and then announced, "I should take my leave now." Masayume permitted and bade good night after.

The teas were left untouched.

The lantern remained lit.

* * *

" _We were never the right persons…"_

" _ **Neither I am."**_

" _I want to but I can't…"_

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

The leaves glistened as the dew of the dawn evaporated slowly from the surfaces. Everything seemed so new under the light of the fresh morning sun. It was a good start. It was a good morning to start the training. The village was all set. The people were very determined. They were all energized to build stuffs, learn new things, and to develop skills.

"This will be a good day!" Everybody thought so, but not the royal vassal, Jaken.

* * *

Sesshomaru ordered weird stuffs. Jaken was sometimes aware of that fact, especially now that they were in a complete human village and in a war for humans – which were entirely weird, in the first place. It couldn't be any weirder, right? But then…

Jaken's eyes bulged intensely they would be pulled out from their sockets on their own.

"M-Milord?" he asked once again, clarifying.

Sesshomaru merely looked down at his servant from his seat. "You heard me." He threatened his vassal with a glare.

Jaken trembled from head to toe. His lord meant what he said. He should oblige no matter what. "Yes, of course, Sesshomaru-sama. I will deliver it in a heartbeat."

After that, Sesshomaru's gaze went back to some scrolls he was reading, in the war room with his vassal before him.

'He's working too hard…' Jaken thought. His eyes travelled around the neat and spacious room filled with scrolls and maps, then back to the daiyoukai. Ever since Sesshomaru came to the village and became the overall-taisho, he never stopped from working, reading scrolls, monitoring the trainings, and holding meetings. The war room became his day and night quarters. He seldom leaves the room and never rests. Daiyoukais could survive days without rest, but anyone could see that what he was doing was too much. He had never exerted such effort before. But that was quite understandable, to think that the recent war was the most difficult war they had ever participated into. They were clearly on the losing side. The possibility of them winning was still at zero.

'He's doing too much for humans,' Jaken's eyes softened. To his own surprise, he wasn't bitter at all. He got a sense – a strange feeling rather – that whatever they were doing were things that should be done.

Sesshomaru spoke again in a very alarming tone, calling out his name, "Jaken…"

Hearing the warning, Jaken went pale. "Right! Right! Right!" he exaggeratedly nodded in fear and then hurriedly went out of the room. After closing the shoji, he caught his breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "That was so near…"

All of a sudden… "EIJI-CHAN!"

Jaken's ears moved hearing out the name, "Oh dear." Something in him made him run through the engawa and search for the source. Why? 'Sesshomaru-sama will definitely kill me if something bad happened to the boy…' he reasoned.

"EIJI!" Once again, the alarming voice of a woman was heard, probably coming from the young servant Azumi.

Jaken followed the voice and was lead to the front gardens of Hiroshi's residence. He was greeted by the sight of Azumi chasing the running three-year old child, Eiji, around the gardens.

"You'll get injured Eiji-chan…" Azumi warned softly and worriedly. Eiji simply laughed at the attempt and continued exploring the greens, his small frame brushing against the tall bushes of the landscape.

Seeing the boy safe, Jaken deeply sighed and leaned against his staff. "That's a relief," Jaken spoke more to himself, as he collapsed on the wooden floor of the corridor.

"Relief?"

The imp jumped in surprise hearing the one familiar and annoying voice. His thin brows suddenly twisted. Afterwards, he shot a glare towards the commissioner who was standing behind him. "What are you doing here, stupid?!"

Soujiro just smiled and answered, "Sotaisho-sama summoned me and I was on my way to the war room."

"And what the hell does he need from someone who is as stupid as you?!"

"You know Jaken-san," Soujiro stood straight and crossed his arms together before his chest, "I am still a commissioner, and it appears he trust me."

"He is probably planning to fire you, seeing that you have nothing to be of service."

Soujiro shrugged, "Well, let's see."

Jaken gave him another glare and returned his attention back towards the running Eiji.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Soujiro asked casually.

"Be gone and be of service," Jaken dismissed in a swift sentence, like he was a pest or anything alike.

"Just asking." To the midget's dismay, the bugyo sat beside him on the edge of the engawa and watched the same scenery. Soujiro commented softly, "You watch Eiji-chan with kind eyes."

Jaken's forehead contorted but he didn't say anything in return.

"You worry," Soujiro continued, rubbing his palms together, pushing Jaken to spill out words. The royal vassal was silent. It was obvious he was in deep thought and was lost in his own world looking at the cheerful son of Kohaku. "Jaken-san?" The bugyo called out again.

 _Silence._

His chest was heavy. There was something crowding inside Jaken, and it sickened him deeply. He had felt it a hundred times before, but had lost the feeling during his service to the West. Yet…

"…this keeps coming back…" Jaken gripped his silken robe tightly, thinking out loudly, and had completely forgotten that the one hearing out his thoughts was one annoying bugyo. He sneered, "I HATE THEM!"

It took Soujiro a second to realize the 'them' the imp was talking about. _Rin and Kohaku._ Soujiro's eyes softened. He smiled, realizing a thing, "Yes, of course, you _loved_ them."

Jaken hissed as he went on his speech, as if not hearing a word from the bugyo, "What a couple of imprudent brats! They just killed themselves off! FOOLS!"

Soujiro simply nodded and rubbed the vassal's back to ease him, "Of course you miss them. We miss them too." Jaken didn't shove his hand off, to his surprise.

The imp stared blankly on his little feet, lost and shattered. "Nande? Wakari masen…"

They both sat in silence afterwards, for Soujiro had no answer as well. He let him breathe for a while. It seemed like the young bugyo was a good company after all.

After a minute or so, Jaken spoke once again. "When…" he hesitated at first but continued nonetheless, "…when Rin first came to our company, I was asked to take care of her and be her guardian. When Kohaku came to the castle as a _messenger_ , I was assigned to be his escort and to guard him from youkais' interests. My duty ended when Rin ran away and when Kohaku left the castle." The memory was painful, Soujiro could see.

"I knew it wasn't my responsibility anymore, but…" Jaken's eyes narrowed, tears threateningly falling from the corners of his eyes, "…it sucks. It sucks to know that they died and I just remained there in the castle and didn't do anything."

"It happened. There was nothing you could have done."

"It just sucks…!" Jaken snapped. Tears fell completely from his large pools. He wiped them off carelessly and forcefully. He looked like a small child trying to be tough. "I won't let it happen again." _Hiccup._ "This time, I'll make sure that I'll do something, anything to protect that boy…" _Hiccup._ He emphasized, "Anything."

Soujiro shifted and landed the same hand on the small shoulder of the imp, "Then, let's make sure to be of service. Let's help in the war. Let's create a better world for Eiji-chan. That is doing something."

 _Silence, once again._

Soujiro waited for Jaken to cease from crying. When the imp was finished, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Hearing him, Jaken shot him a glare once more, "IDIOT! OF COURSE, I AM!"

The bugyo laughed. He raised his hands in defeat, "Okay! Okay! Okay!"

Jaken hit him with the staff, "What are you doing here still?! Sesshomaru-sama called you!"

Soujiro quickly stood up in an instance and looked towards the way to the war room. He inhaled deeply and confessed, "The truth is, I am a little bit tense. I don't know what I did for him to summon me. It can be a bad thing. Haha." He laughed hollowly.

Jaken clicked his tongue and looked at him, irritated, "Nonsense! Sesshomaru-sama needs people. He won't make any move to lessen the army's number." He seemed unaware that he had contradicted his earlier statement.

The bugyo widely smiled at this and turned to the royal vassal, surprised. An obvious teasing expression was on his face. He clapped, "Well, that's a relief! You should be like this more often."

 _Bang!_ Jaken once again hit the bugyo with his two-headed staff. Before he could even utter a word, Soujiro ran off and disappeared. His laughs echoed around the residence.

Jaken was left ranting wildly on his spot, "AAAHHHHHH! What an annoying human!"

* * *

The medical unit remained hectic as always. Healers from different places – youkais and men – went in and out of the area, aiding wounded men. Some of the injured soldiers were already in recovery. Most of them were far from being fine.

Inside, he searched for her. She was assigned to monitor the healers after all. Right there, she saw her, standing and observing. He called, "Umeko-san!"

The flower youkai turned to the auburn-haired kitsune. She recognized, "Nobuyuki-sama…" She bowed when he walked closer and halted before her.

"Umeko-san, I am here – "

She shook her head vigorously. "No, you are mistaken, milord."

Nobuyuki was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I am not – "

"I see you meet my sister," a woman with the same face appeared behind the youkai in front of him.

" _ **Momoko**_ , milord," greeted the one in front, introducing herself.

Seeing the two, Nobuyuki turned more confused. "Are you _**twins**_?"

"Yes, we are," the real Umeko answered with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Nobuyuki stared for a moment. Despite the differences of their garments and the arrangement of their hairs, Umeko had more stunning rose-colored orbs than Momoko, who had grey ones.

"I see," the kitsune leader returned his beam.

"Pardon Nobuyuki-san, but what brought you here?" Umeko inquired. Momoko, however, stepped back and stood behind her sister.

Nobuyuki was always fond of that honest beam of hers – one thing he couldn't be confused of. He replied with a saccharine smile, "I wish to talk to you in private."

* * *

The small toad-like demon presented a lengthy box before her.

Kikyou was curious, she asked, "What's in that box?"

"Open it, miko!"

Okay. Kikyou took a moment to decide. The morning had gone stranger it seemed, not just for the imp (because she knew it was strange enough for the vassal to be asked to talk to a priestess, of all people) but for her as well. It was fine talking to the vassal and was tolerable enough to hear his useless and empty rants; but, to enter Sesshomaru's tent outside the wall?

It had gained many curious eyes on their way to the place, but knowing that it was Jaken, and certainly meant that it was the overall-taisho's business, the youkais had ignored her presence once more, or at least had tried to.

'What is he thinking?!' Kikyou pondered, looking at the box as if it was a murderous thing to begin with.

"MIKO!" Jaken snapped.

Kikyou flinched. She was so lost in her thoughts. She had so many things in her mind and Sesshomaru's luxurious tent wasn't helping in the matter. How very clean and minimalist! These features always took her interest and curiosity.

It was kind of sad that he had never entered the space, and thus, the reason why she had been allowed to enter.

For the third time, Jaken screamed, "MIKO! What the hell?!"

From her thoughts, Kikyou was brought down to reality. She calmly took the black royal-carved box which was more than seven feet tall. She put the box's bottom to the floor, making it stand before her. Then, as instructed, she opened it. The supposed lid dropped to the carpeted floor. Right there, inside the box, was the most beautiful namisun yumi she had ever seen in her mortal and immortal life.

It had the royal delicacy of the West. It was apparently made out of ivory or some sorts for the main material was white – brilliant white to the purest – and not made out of wood. There were bits of white patterns on the black nigiri, on the grip of the bow – lines and curved patterns that were quite familiar since the design were commonly seen on Western tents, but exceptionally different in some ways still. There, at the border ends of the bow which were bounded by deep black threads, was the attached string, the tsuru, which was glinting against the light just like a silver material.

 _Beautiful._

It was too foreign to her.

 _Dangerous._

The weapon had a huge amount of yoki restored inside which was enough for her to put her guard on.

"What is this?" Kikyou asked firmly, maintaining her poise as a wise priestess.

"Don't you know what this is? Of course, this' a yumi!" Jaken rolled his eyes, belittling the miko.

"Watch your mouth, imp," warned Kikyou. Jaken suddenly shivered under her short glare. "You know exactly what I meant."

"I… I…" Jaken cleared his throat. "The great Sesshomaru-sama _wants_ you to have this. He's giving this to you, for a reason I do not know…" his brows knitted in irritation and annoyance.

'So this is a _replacement_ for my two-decade yumi?' Kikyou thought for a while.

"You do not know how precious this weapon is!" Jaken stomped. "You do not even deserve this?!" He exasperated loudly like he himself couldn't believe that his lord was giving such thing to a poor and pathetic priestess.

"Then tell me how precious this weapon is…" Kikyou demanded.

Tired, Jaken sighed, "It is a _**coming-of-age weapon**_."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a youkai tradition you see. Whenever a youkai reach the right age, the right condition, the clan celebrates it, especially a royal one like Sesshomaru-sama. There is a tradition that in the coming-of-age, the celebrator is required to have a preferred weapon to be made. The material must come from the celebrator, himself – part of him, any part of his body.

"In this case, you are looking at the coming-of-age weapon of Sesshomaru-sama, called the _ **Kaze no Koe**_. This is made from my lord's _**talon**_ , created and formed by _**Totosai**_."

" _ **Voice of the Wind**_ …" Kikyou let the words roll out from her tongue. Then, she clarified upon realization, "Totosai? I thought he's only forming swords…"

"You thought," Jaken pointed, smirking.

"Then, why yumi?" She asked because it was weird enough for a youkai to desire a weapon which was commonly used by priestesses to drive his kind off.

Jaken stomped his feet once more, "It was Lord Sesshomaru's choice back then! Who knows?"

Kikyou ignored the impudence of the imp. She stated, "So, he knows how to use such things…"

"HE KNOWS EVERYTHING, SILLY!"

It was her limit, Kikyou yelled out with authority, "Enough!"

Knowing that Kikyou was a powerful priestess who could certainly turn him into ashes, Jaken obliged and gritted his teeth in silence.

'Knows everything…' Kikyou let the thought linger in her mind. To think that Sesshomaru was a war person with an immortal and lengthy life, of course he had all the luxury of time to learn things here and there. '...and a yumi?' He must be very brave back then to go against the tradition, although arrogant at the same time, choosing the very weapon of his opposite kind, as if monks and priests were a thousand times below him.

She asked, "He is giving this completely to me?" …because, she was certain that the weapon, even a little, held significance in the daiyoukai's life. It wasn't something that should be given away.

"Yes…" Jaken unknowingly pouted, "… _ **completely**_ _._ "

Kikyou was simply speechless.

* * *

She must not waste time.

The moment she had her hands on the pretty yumi, Kikyou left everyone and immediately walked towards the Sakura Tree. She had decided: if there was any perfect private place to practice near the village, it was definitely the Sakura Tree.

As Kikyou stepped on the point wherein the sakura trees had started to align, she felt something – an energy that is more than a yoki, protecting the entire place. There was an invisible field bordering and separating the place from the outside world. Whatever it was, it was allowing her to enter. Analyzing, she concluded that it was the making of the 'other sword' of the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru was too careful. He seemed very keen and determined to hide 'their private place' from unnecessary eyes. Noticing the term she had used, Kikyou felt chills run through her spine. The day was becoming stranger than what she had anticipated.

 _Or…_

Or perhaps, Sesshomaru had thought that it was the best place for her trainings and so, with all sincerity, he secured the place for her convenience.

'Very kind of Sesshomaru,' Kikyou thought cynically, 'Very kind of him.'

As if he would have the sincerity.

* * *

Kikyou had tried. Kikyou had tried a hundred times and wasted a bunch of arrows, letting them fly from her position towards the empty cliff at the distant. She had even used her powers, only to exhaust her in the end.

 _Nothing._

The weapon was not working. The yumi was as stiff and useless as an ordinary man-made yumi. She needed its power. She had the feeling that the energy within could help her reach the power she needed to lessen the number of the enemy. But, she couldn't summon it.

Maybe because she wasn't a youkai to begin with to use such youkai weapons. Or…

"I am not _him_ to use his coming-of-age weapon…"

Kikyou grunted, frustrated. 'Is Sesshomaru fool enough to give such weapon to a priestess who can't even use it to the fullest?' She doubted it. The daiyoukai was always wise. He was always extensively wise. He must have a reason behind his gift. All she had to do was to wait for his instructions.

'Yes…' Convinced, Kikyou went to the great Sakura Tree and sat. She chose to rest for a while and planned to ask the daiyoukai later. For the mean time, she wanted to free her mind from frustrations. All present things, including her latest conversation with Masayume, were wearying her off. She knew she needed a break.

And so, Kikyou leaned on the dark rough bark of the gigantic tree and there rested. She closed her eyes until sleep took over.

The afternoon sun smiled above her.

* * *

Pink petals rained down the place as the comforting breeze blew pass the trees. The sun above gave a rather temperate heat that did nothing but to freshly warm up the surroundings. The scent of the sakuras and fresh greens were all over the place.

It was utterly surreal.

Flawless.

And there he was, another perfection adding up to the already perfect afternoon. There he was, standing with all his grace and regality, with a mixture of pride and arrogance – but, nevertheless perfect. Pure white fabrics with hints of blue were swaying against the breeze, along with his cream-colored soft pelt. And then, there was his silver tresses waving behind him. His short locks, revealing and hiding the crescent mark on his forehead. There were his marks on his face, on his rather soft pale cheeks. Then, of course, his penetrating golden orbs – intimidating but beautiful still, because although she had already seen a pair of golden ones before, his were exceptionally different. His were intense although at the same time cold.

He was unreachable and untouchable like every precious thing she had known. She had considered him valuable, a very important person that one could only see and appreciate from afar, for moving closer would be dangerous, and would worth one's life.

Beautiful but dangerous – a living contradiction he was.

For that reason, Kikyou was contented resting on her spot looking at the perfection from a safe distance, contented to fully appreciate his undeniably perfect features in that surreal moment. Because, who could harm her in there? _Reverie._ She must be in one of those reveries she had sometimes.

Kikyou didn't care at all. She was fine. She was relaxed.

The dream was undoubtedly weird. She was acting weird as well admitting that she was enjoying appreciating his features. But, she had already convinced herself that the day was strange anyway. Another strange dream was no difference. She could tolerate more. And, she was not being harmed. So, why complain?

Because of those reasons, Kikyou went on – she went on enjoying the scene, fascinated by the features of a certain daiyoukai. From her spot, she looked at his face and inspected further.

Sesshomaru was handsome, remarkably and exotically handsome, with his somewhat feminine features though at the same time masculine – features that made him exceptionally masculine, from his painted eyelids, down to his pointed and elegant nose, and then to his lips.

Kikyou was certain, like his other features, that his lips were different and unique as well. If only…

If only his lips were not pathetically flat all the time, if only he had the sense to curve it up a little and make a genuine smile.

It would be a sight. Kikyou was certain that seeing the daiyoukai smile would be a sight to which she would willingly watch all day. _Funny._ Somehow, she found it amusing, realizing that she would certainly enjoy seeing the cold daiyoukai smile. This realization, made her lips curve up.

Because it was a dream, Kikyou let herself smile widely – a gesture that was very unusual of her.

.

.

.

Not until, Sesshomaru's perfect brows twitched and met, bearing a confused look of which Kikyou could decipher – in accordance to men's expression – as, 'What the hell…?'

* * *

 _ **Monogatari…**_

 _There, within the South, was a ruling_ _ **Queen**_ _._

 _Behind her was her_ _ **lifetime mirror**_ _._

" _I do not want to be in the shadows…" This plea, however, remained unnoticed._

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Momoko - peach child


	12. CHAPTER 11: Care

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Again, I invented things. Thank you and please review.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: Care**

Because it was a dream, Kikyou let herself smile widely – a gesture that was very unusual of her. Not until, Sesshomaru's perfect brows twitched and met, bearing a confused look of which Kikyou could decipher – in accordance to men's expression – as, 'What the hell…?'

* * *

It took her a minute to realize that… it wasn't a dream.

It was real that Sesshomaru was literally there standing meters away from her, and that he was literally gazing at her as if she was some kind of lunatic who was widely smiling at him.

'Oh, damn…' if Kikyou was allowed to say it, she would. She was surprised and deeply embarrassed, yes, but making it more obvious would certainly make her situation worse. And so, she collectively flattened her lips and turned her eyes dull – as calm as possible, silently praying that he would not say any remarks that would crash her pride to ashes. Then, she looked away pretending that the falling petals above her was more interesting than his stunning and striking eyes that she had lately admired.

'Please, don't say anything…' she mentally pleaded, leaning more to the sakura tree behind her and sinking further to the grassed ground she was currently sitting on. 'Just don't…'

To her relief, no words were spoken. Only a lengthy silence occurred between them. She wasted five minutes before turning to him once again.

Sesshomaru was paying no attention of her no more. Instead, he was once again looking further ahead, towards the cliff, bearing the same lost-like gaze. Kikyou was then reminded of the words Masayume had spoken the previous night. _"…He is also someone who needed to be saved."_

'I want to but I can't…' Kikyou pushed the thoughts aside and gazed down to the foreign yumi beside her. 'Yes, of course,' she took the bow and stood. It was time for serious matters. She needed him for some clarifications, and he was there before her as if he knew her condition, her questions.

"Sesshomaru," she called, tone steady, face stoic. He didn't turn but she knew he was listening. "I can't fully use the yumi you gave me."

There, Sesshomaru slowly turned to her, staring at her as if _reconsidering something_ , judging her in a way. Under his gaze, she almost wavered – almost, because she didn't the least. She remained steady, standing firmly on her spot. Then, he stepped forward towards her, and then another until he walked on and faced her.

There was only an arm span between them. 'Doesn't he know proximity?' Kikyou wanted to step back but she was trapped between him and the giant tree behind her. 'Good…' she almost hissed in annoyance. Nonetheless, she looked at him equally with pride and poise.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru ordered, "Give me your left hand." His eyes were fixed on her hand that was holding his coming-of-age weapon.

Knowing that questioning him would benefit her nothing, Kikyou presented the hand before him, her palm on top and the back below. The bow was left resting on the bark beside her. She waited until Sesshomaru lifted his left from his side and settled his palm over hers.

The miko's eyes widened a fraction, as wide as she had allowed herself to. _Another contact._ No one had ever touched her hand for a very long time. Aside from the strange spark she had felt from the contact, Kikyou felt rather violated. She glared at the rude clawed hand that seemed to be fitting against hers, and then, tried to pull out hers underneath. But, Sesshomaru was way faster than her and gripped the seemingly breakable hand. He held it steady before him and declared coldly, "Nothing personal."

Again, that conclusion.

Kikyou sneered as she lifted her chin, "Get your hand off mine, youkai."

Right then, he gave her a threatening glare, and insisted with all his authority, "Steady."

The priestess was about to retort once again, when a burning pain stung into her left palm, digging further and further into her flesh and up to her bone, making her hand numb. She gasped in surprise. She wanted to pull her hand once again, but Sesshomaru was holding it firmly. Another pain was felt, and Kikyou couldn't help but grasp anything to hold onto, and it happened to be the daiyoukai's left arm.

Kikyou saw the arching of his brow. She sent him another intense glare, enduring the pain that was slowly climbing up to her left arm. The pain went deeper and her hold went tighter around the daiyoukai's arm. She gritted in pain, "When will this be over…?"

"Until the pain sipped through your entire being," Sesshomaru casually replied. That brought the miko in horror.

"What?!" The pain was no mere pain, for certain. She felt like something foreign was invading her system, leaving her every bone hollow to the core.

"Relax…" came the flat tone of the daiyoukai. Then, all of a sudden, Kikyou felt his other hand hold her left arm to support her. That was when she realized, she was extremely shaking from the pain, which was climbing up to her shoulders. He added, "…don't faint."

How could she not? As if it was easy not to. It was good she was no simple human, or else she had probably fainted from the pain at the first minute, or worse, had died. The pain was not meant for human, Kikyou knew. Hear head was throbbing and her strength was slipping out from her body. She felt her whole body giving in until she was no longer standing but leaning against him, with their hands locked together in between. Again, the same warmth was felt, and the exotic smell returned to her senses.

'Leaning?' Kikyou panicked and tried to withdraw herself from him but failed. She had no strength left and all she was feeling was the great pain. It was surprising enough Sesshomaru was allowing her against him. 'He's probably has no choice as well.' He was probably displeased and disgusted once again. Well, she had no energy to consider his inconvenience.

Kikyou let herself lean against his unarmored chest with her eyes half-closed, and her consciousness barely holding on. Her breathes were ragged. Also, she was perspiring too much. She probably looked like pathetic and weak.

Then, the pain reached Kikyou's heart. She screamed out, not caring that she was not being her usual composed self, but it was the most painful thing she had ever experienced, worse than Inuyasha's claws on her shoulder. Her gripped tightened more around his arm, so tight her fingers were starting to dig through, nearing to tear his silken white sleeve. Then, suddenly, she heard him ask, "Can you endure more?"

His tone was flat, though surprisingly lacking of its usual coldness. But, it was so flat that she couldn't determine if he was asking because he was challenging her, or because he was uncertain of her ability, or because he was belittling her, or because he was worried.

'No, definitely not worried,' Kikyou shook the thought off. She replied with her usual miko pride, "I can endure…" although the pain was killing her. Dammit! It was killing her!

The pain stung once again. Kikyou mumbled something and buried her face further against his chest, and mumbled once more against the fabric, "Damn you!" She cursed because he was obviously the source of her pain. If in any case she would have a seizure, she was ready to bite him, punch him – anything to hurt him. "Damn you!" she repeated, gritting her teeth.

Kikyou heard him smirk from the short air he released. This time, it was of amusement.

* * *

The pain suddenly slipped out, freeing her system, and leaving her totally worn out.

Half an hour of pain, crossing the thin line between life and death – Kikyou was certain, Sesshomaru had tortured her.

Kikyou's ragged breathes even out. Her tight hold loosened. She rested against the daiyoukai unburdened. She only needed rest and maybe, some sleep. Then, Sesshomaru spoke, "Can you stand alone?"

Kikyou thought, 'Is that a question?' If she had the strength to roll her eyes, she would. But, she was stuck leaning against him and so she replied, "No."

Then, Sesshomaru released her hand that was holding hers between them and moved it to support her right arm. Slowly, with his both hands supporting her both arms, he leaned her to the tree behind her.

She was withdrawn from him. She suddenly missed the warmth.

Kikyou wanted to see him, to look at his face, but couldn't. She had her whole body numb and lifeless and her head was low, she had no strength to look up at him. Her eyelids were drifting close. She was halfway asleep.

Next, to her surprise, Sesshomaru moved her down to the grassed floor with such gentleness as if her whole body was fragile and would break any second from then. If she was pleased about his surprising action, she was too weak to show it or even acknowledge it.

His hands remained on her both arms, helping her sit to a more comfortable position against the tree. After a minute, he released her.

Finally, Kikyou asked weakly, "What was that for…?" She was pertaining to the pain.

Sesshomaru replied, "That was for you to fully use the yumi."

'All of that pain for the yumi?!' The miko wanted to laugh but couldn't.

The daiyoukai ordered, "Rest here." Kikyou was certain he was speaking next to her, as if whispering the words to her ear, for she could feel the warmth of his body against her – close but not close enough to physically touch him. "Later, if you have the strength to stand and walk, go to the Seer and ask for the _bitter herb_. It will help you gain your strength." He stood up, and Kikyou missed his warmth once more. He continued, with authority, "You are dismissed for this day. Gain your strength and we will have your training tomorrow morning."

Then, he left and the miko fell asleep completely.

* * *

Kikyou used the yumi to support herself towards the Seer's tent.

The miko knew it was a bad idea returning to the said tent. She still had that slight guilt from refusing the request of the seer residing in it. But, she had no choice, and besides, she was merely following the orders of the great youkai, Sotaisho of the United Armies.

Approaching the tent, Masayume appeared from her tent and greeted her outside with great worry on her face. "Miko-san…" Kikyo heard her. Then, when she was close enough, she collapsed against the old inuyoukai. "Let's go inside…"

* * *

"You know…" Kikyou mumbled weakly. She was lying on a futon in Masayume's tent.

"He told me about his plan, worry not," Masayume said while grinding a dark-green herb – to which the miko was unfamiliar with – on the mortar beside her futon. "I did not scry the truth, if that's what you're thinking." She laughed a bit on her low seat. "I am one of those few people he trusts."

The miko was quiet after that, looking at the tent's ceiling and trying to maintain her consciousness.

The seer, once again, talked, "What happened this day is necessary for you to use the Kaze no Koe." Masayume continued on grinding the herb while explaining. "It is a coming-of-age weapon you see. It can be used only by the true and original wielder, by whom the material was extracted from – in this case, Sesshomaru. It had something to do with the wielder's body, and system, and yoki. The weapon will recognize the wielder and then it will activate. Do you get what I mean?"

Kikyou nodded in reply. At least, she was getting the picture.

"So," Masayume continued, while placing another herb to the clay mortar, "for you to be able to use it, he must leave something of him in your system in order for the yumi to recognize you."

"His yoki?" she asked, imagining herself, a priestess, having a youkai's aura inside her. It was something unacceptable for her.

"No, not really," Masayume assured. Kikyou released a silent sigh of relief. " _You know that demon's aura and yours can't be mixed. They just can't unless you are a gifted priestess and a hanyou at the same time_."

"So, what did he give to me?" Kikyou closed her eyes, enduring the continuous throbbing of her head.

" _A part of his soul_..."

Kikyou was somehow surprised by the revelation. She opened her eyes and forced herself to look at the speaker. "I can't understand."

"Just a tiny bit of his soul, enough for the yumi to recognize you, but not much to make you his mate." Masayume winked at the end, teasing the miko. Kikyou, however, gave her an impassive look as a reply. The seer laughed at the priestess's expression. After some time, she coughed and continued, "Anyway, it is his soul we are talking here. It had to go through your core and that's why it pained as hell."

"I see…" Kikyou turned her head back to look at the ceiling once more.

"You could have died." Masayume opened a jar containing white granules. She took a small amount and mixed the ingredient to the ground herb in the mortar. "That particular transfusion is quite dangerous because it is not natural, unlike mating." She paused, making a point, "A human can barely survive a minute in that process. It is not meant for your kind. I am surprised you completed it, maybe because you are not ordinary, maybe because you have the jewel." She mixed another unfamiliar ingredient into the herb. "He risked your life in the process."

There, Kikyou felt a hint of anger. 'Risked my life…' Maybe that was why he was surprisingly gentle and careful during that time because in reality, he was literally killing her. But…

" _Can you endure more?"_

…he asked her, didn't he? It was actually her miko pride that signaled him to continue, and thus, signaled him to continue on killing her.

All of a sudden, Masayume asked, "He asked you?!"

Did she say that aloud? Kikyou couldn't help but transfer her vision back to the seer. The old inuyoukai bore an expression of half-pleased and half-surprised. The miko inquired wearily, "What of it?"

Masayume smiled knowingly. It displeased the miko in any way. "Just…" the seer's smile widened, "…I can't think of anything else why he had to ask you." She shrugged and continued on grinding the herb with a pestle.

Quite tired of the seer's knowing expressions, Kikyou asked, "What do you mean?"

"He asked you," Masayume paused for a moment to give her a point and attention. "That means he was considering the other option."

"What other option?"

"You know what I mean…" Another wide smile, "Mating!" she produced a single clap and then, pointed. "That can also solve the problem. Conjugal property!"

Kikyou's eyes widened minimally at the boldness of the inuyoukai. Then she spat out, impatiently, "That doesn't make any sense." She wanted to roll her eyes but her head was once again throbbing and so, she reasoned simply and lowly, "He can just think of another way for me to have a better weapon."

Masayume shook her head. "There is no other option here but his coming-of-age weapon. Likewise, we have no time to search for another fitting yumi for you. You know that, miko."

Had enough, Kikyou half-yelled, "Are you forcing me to believe that he would rather take me as his mate just for me to have his yumi?!" The seer wasn't helping. Her head aches were getting worse.

"Who knows?" Masayume shrugged, not taking off her smile from her face, "We are all in a desperate position in the most desperate times, and he…" She put her attention back to the medicine, and mixed transparent oil into it. Her smile flattened, "…he will do anything fair to win the war."

Kikyou was silent. Suddenly, she found herself speechless. Masayume's eyes were turning forlorn once again. The miko thought she would settle down the conversation, but she was wrong when the seer released another laugh, "It is best for you to not think of the matter. You said you can endure. There was no need for mating-thing."

Kikyou's eyes turned dull. "You were the one forcing me to think, youkai." Masayume shrugged at this. "And besides," continued the miko, expression plain and unreadable, "He will be disgusted enough to think of me as his mate, and I will never allow such thing."

Masayume smiled hollowly, "You said so."

Finally, the mixture was finished. The seer presented the bitter herb to her in a spoon. "Sit dear, so that you can swallow it easily."

Even though trembling, Kikyou did as she was told. As Masayume moved the spoon towards her face, she opened her mouth and allowed the herb spread to her tongue. Bitter, extensively bitter. The miko couldn't help but cringe.

Masayume put down the spoon back to the mortar, enjoying the miko's expression before her.

"What is that?" Kikyou asked, composing herself, "Is that a youkai herb?"

"No, not exactly," Masayume shook her head, "Just an ancient recipe. It works both for youkais and men, worry not."

"Do I need to take once more?"

"One spoon is enough for now. Take another this evening. That's all and you'll be fine." Kikyou nodded, taking note of her words in her mind. "And," added Masayume, picking a small transparent vial containing a clear ointment from the shelf beside her, "let me put a small amount of this oil behind your ears."

"What does that do?" Kikyo asked, eyeing the vial.

"It somehow hides your scent," replied the seer. Kikyou gave her a silent question. Masayume smiled, "Sesshomaru-sama's scent is all over you. We don't want people to get the wrong idea, right?" Kikyou was speechless. She always hated her knowing smiles. Masayume went on, "When you're fine, wash yourself."

The miko allowed the seer to put the ointment behind her ears. When she was finished, Masayume spoke once again. "There will be side effects…" Kikyou looked up at her. "The transfusion I mean," cleared the seer with a warm smile. "Now that you have a little of his soul, you will have some connection to him."

"What kind of _**connection**_?" It took her curiosity.

"Some strange feelings," Masayume replied, shrugging. "Like, you'll feel something whenever he feels extreme pain, or when he is tired, or wounded," she paused to look at the miko's mahogany orbs. "Not that much, but the feelings will be present, I assure you."

This made Kikyou think for a moment, considering the sense out of the seer's words. She asked once more, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on you." Another silence occurred and then, Masayume started again, "To be honest, I'm surprised he did this thing. It seems like he's doing everything." She gazed unseeingly at the mortar before her. Her tone turned rather soft, "This is too much than what he usually allows himself to do."

Kikyou understood and agreed, "He is taking risks."

"This war means so much to him."

"I know."

"I am glad you do."

Their conversation ended right after that. Kikyou was pleased they did not speak of their past talk – the seer's request. 'It is best unspoken,' she thought.

* * *

The Seer of the West was right. She could feel it and because of that, she couldn't sleep.

Kikyou was back in Hiroshi's residence, taking her rest for the night inside her dark room, as she was told. She was lying flat on her futon, looking at the empty ceiling above her. As much as she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. There was something…

 _Something._

Had enough, Kikyou sat up and searched for the yumi residing in her room. When her eyes finally spotted it, leaning against the corner of her room, she glared at it as if it was the sole source of her discomfort.

By some means, she felt it glared back at her.

Kikyou was surprised and shook her head. It must be her lack of rest. Frustrated, Kikyou stood up and slid a door in her room, revealing a wardrobe. She took one robe and put it over her plain white kimono.

She should do something or else she would lose her sanity and her strength.

Kikyou slid open her shoji and went to the corridor.

* * *

It was a peaceful night. There was no sound haunting the area aside from her small footfalls and the lingering sound of the night.

On her way to the engawa which was around the large inner court of the residence, Kikyou sighted several leaders of men and youkais walking through the other side, opposite and far from where she was. They appeared to be coming from the corridor leading to the war room. It seemed like a meeting had just recently ended, and the leaders were on their way back to their tents.

Kikyou hid at the corner and waited for them to leave. 'That must be the reason…' she thought.

When the leaders were gone, the miko looked at the corridor leading to the war room and glared at it. Finally deciding, she went to the kitchen.

* * *

It was good enough that the war room had no guards in front of the door knowing that the Sotaisho was inside. He needed no guards. His strength was enough to protect the place. And so, Kikyou, without hindrance, stood before the shoji and announced, "Sotaisho-sama, I will enter the room." She did not longer introduce herself. She knew that Sesshomaru had already sensed her, and was aware that she was the one before the door. She didn't also ask for permission, for she would insist on entering anyway. And so, she waited for a minute and, finally slid the shoji and, entered the war room.

Kikyou placed the tray that she was holding on the nearest table from her. She waited near the shoji for the daiyoukai to lift his head and acknowledge. To her dismay, Sesshomaru stayed on his seat, looking over the bunch of scrolls on his desk without saying anything.

Kikyou's brow twitched in irritation although her face remained plain and expressionless. She called, "Sesshomaru – "

"What do you want…" he interrupted coldly.

Somehow, Kikyou found it rather hard to explain now that she was facing the daiyoukai, and thought that it was silly. Yes, it was kind of stupid. What could she say? Then, she looked upon the tray on the nearest table and back to the daiyoukai at the far side of the room.

As if continuing, Sesshomaru added, still with his eyes fixated on the white sheets of the scrolls, "Didn't I say for you to gain your strength…"

Kikyou took a moment to reconsider her thoughts. In the end, she decided to say it anyway, "I just realized I forgot to say it. About the yumi…" She bowed even though he was not looking, and said with sincerity, "Arigatou gozaimashita." When she lifted her head, he was still on his scrolls and was not looking her way. Her face remained stoic although she was terribly irritated inside.

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke, "Didn't I say if you are that grateful enough say it at the end of the war…" Cold. His tone was nothing but cold.

Kikyou retorted quickly, lifting up her chin, "I am human. I will say my thanks whenever I am grateful, to youkais or men. You are not an exception." She saw his eyes pause for a second from reading. Right there she knew – she won a point over him.

There was silence until Sesshomaru spoke once again, "Your presence here is unnecessary."

From that point, Kikyou sighed. She needed to say it anyway and so, she stated with a straight face, "You are tired." She needed peace.

 _Pause._

Finally Sesshomaru withdrew his eyes away from the scrolls. He turned to her, somehow glaring. "Nonsense," he hissed. "This Sesshomaru does not wear out."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed, analyzing once again, and then she solidly insisted, "You are tired."

Slowly, Sesshomaru's brow arched up marginally. "Tell," he demanded, "Who are you to say such thing before me?"

"I can feel it," she replied right after. "I think you are aware of the fact that I can. And, I know – everyone knows – that you are not resting even for a minute."

His eyes narrowed, "This Sesshomaru knows himself more than anybody else. I am a daiyoukai. I do not need rest." He smirked, "You now think you know something of me just because you have a little of my soul?" Then, he glared at her as if regretting giving the precious yumi to her. "Humans. After all you are all just humans." Then, he gazed back to the scrolls.

Kikyou gaped at the accusation. The daiyoukai was hopeless. "I didn't mean – "

"I told you to rest, then rest."

Kikyou's fists balled tightly and retorted back, "I think it is obvious enough that I can't rest." She sent him a silent message that he was the one causing it.

From his reading material, Sesshomaru gave her another threatening glare, "And, you dare blame your inconvenience to this Sesshomaru…" A statement.

Once more, Kikyou was speechless. She wanted to retort back, but she knew that if their situation continued, they would certainly fight in the war room. And, she didn't want to fight him. She only wanted to…

Kikyou withdrew her eyes away from Sesshomaru's and unwillingly declared her defeat. She looked down, annoyed and infuriated. Then, she glared at the tray on the nearest table, as if it was a person worth blaming for.

Heaving a deep sigh, she walked and took the tray with an object on top. With careful and collected steps, she walked towards the daiyoukai's table, carrying the tray. Then, in a swift motion, she settled the warm object on the vacant space on the desk. She stated, with all her miko pride, "If you do not care for others, then at least care for yourself. A little rest will do."

On Sesshomaru's table was a warm cup of tea, brewed to perfection, just like what was always being offered in the Western Seer's tent.

Kikyou waited for the daiyoukai to say anything. She waited for him to look at the tea. But, he refused to do so, and continued on working over the scrolls on his desk, ignoring her as if she was not there in the first place, inside the room.

Had enough, Kikyou crossed the room and left, slightly slamming shut the shoji.

* * *

Kikyou was back on her futon, inside her dark room. Her forehead creased in discomfort. There was something inside her that she couldn't quite determine. It was a small feeling but a great distress still. From looking at the ceiling, she closed her eyes tightly, praying for the uneasiness to disappear. Then, suddenly…

It went out. The strange discomfort dissipated to nothingness.

Knowingly, a smile curved up from the miko's lips.

* * *

 _ **Monogatari…**_

 _There, alongside the scrolls and maps, was the empty cup of tea, lying innocently on a low table. Before the furniture was a daiyoukai, taking a break for a while._


	13. CHAPTER 12: Power

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Sorry for the late update. School stuffs are always on the way.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: Power**

Two figures standing in the middle of a tent, face to face. One was a redhead. The other one had a darker shade.

"I have orders. We will station at the back and front of the army, along with the inu clan." He was expecting her to express sadness and disappointment but instead, she went steady – composed and serene.

"I see..." Her eyes were fixed on his armor she was working on.

"This will work." He remarked, sounding like he was convincing himself more than convincing his mate.

Ayame gave him an assuring smile. "It will." He knew that smile. Ayame – she was always there, supporting and trusting him, like a perfect mate would.

Looking at her, Kouga talked once again, "Have I told you already how much grateful I am to you?" Tender and soothing – Ayame deserve that _rare_ tone from him.

The redhead expressed a short laugh, tying the ribbon near his shoulder, "Yes, you have – many times already."

"Really?" Kouga tilted his head to one side.

Ayame finished the knot and patted his shoulder. "Yes," she turned to him and beamed, "you have." She took his arm and led him outside the tent. "Now, you train. Your people are waiting for you."

The shallow dawn greeted them outside. Most of his clan members were already out from their respective tents, waiting for his orders for the day.

Kouga had decided and volunteered the previous night that _half of his clan would be at the front line_ , along with Sesshomaru and his army. The yoro was the most fitting clan to do the part with their speed and abilities.

The wolf-youkai clan had the task to lessen the enemy as much as possible. Kouga knew the danger. He knew the risk. They would be most likely _the first to be eliminated_ in the United Armies. He was clearly sacrificing his clan, but they were in war and wars had always costs. They were ready to face the consequences anyway, to face Death head on – that was the way of their clan.

"Kouga…" Ayame called.

The wolf-youkai leader was pulled back from his musings. He turned to look over his people, and by doing so, from afar, he sighted the miko in her white and red garments and with an unfamiliar yumi on her back, bringing three quivers along. She was heading to a certain direction.

Kouga's brows twisted in question, "What is she doing out here?"

* * *

Kikyou was back under the shelter of the sakuras, with the Kaze no Koe and a quiver of arrows on her back. She had also brought two more quivers with her, in case. She was very much aware that her target was way too far from her and so retrieving arrows was impossible to accomplish.

It was already morning. The first ray of the sun had long gone passed minutes ago. _He_ was late. She had a guess why though. She had at least an idea on why he was not in _their_ place on the exact time.

Well, she would start without him then.

The miko set her stance firmly, her one foot advanced, her body towards her right, while her face directed towards the end of the cliff – to which had a great resemblance of the area she had to station on in Tenchu. The lower ground had the likeness of the battlefield as well, only there was a vast forest covering the land and was not a field of nothingness. To put it entirely, it was the perfect training grounds for her.

She set the white yumi in front with her left hand, and slowly took an arrow from her quiver and placed it on the ornate nigiri. Her eyes narrowed, targeting. However, before she could even release her hold on the arrow, she felt his yoki. Right there, she stopped.

Kikyou set down the yumi and turned to him. He was once again standing meters away from her on the left, wearing an accusing glare towards her. Somehow, she found it rather amusing, seeing him with that expression. If she was entertained, she didn't express it… entirely.

Kikyou slightly curved up her lips to a mocking smile and greeted, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sotaisho-sama. How was your rest?"

The question made Sesshomaru flinch in irritation. Kikyou even heard him growl shortly. Was that really bad? The only thing she knew was she had a good night sleep, and she was pretty certain he had as well. Sleep – yes, for she knew he had slept that night and that was why he was glaring at her. Oh, she had disturbed his schedule for making him stop and take rest for a while. But, all she did was give him a tea to force him to rest, and NOT to make him sleep. Sleeping was his choice and not hers.

Kikyou decided: she didn't deserve the glare he was shooting at her. She uttered plainly, "The tea wasn't poisoned." Her face turned stoic, making a point in case he was thinking that she had put something into it.

With that, Sesshomaru responded, holding his glare, "It wasn't. This Sesshomaru would know."

Kikyou merely raised an eyebrow, sending him a silent question of – 'If that's the case, why the need of death glares?'

It was clear he got the message. He growled once more and looked beyond the edge of the cliff, somehow composing himself.

'It is just his pride,' Kikyou thought in silence. 'He must have found it really degrading that a woman had made him rest and sleep, that he had consumed a beverage made entirely by a human.' Speaking of tea, she was surprised as well that he had drunk it at the last minute. It made her feel somewhat –

"Miko," Sesshomaru called, interrupting her thoughts, eyes fixed on the view. "Do not flatter yourself."

That made Kikyou raise her both eyebrows, creating a surprise look. Could he read out thoughts now? "Well then…" she paused. She wanted to laugh but that would endanger her life and so, she settled on saying with all her control, "…I do not flatter myself. Not at all. Worry not." She turned to the view as well and added, "It's just a cup of tea. There's nothing to flatter about." She carefully took a glance at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him glaring once again at her. She repeated with a serious tone although deep inside, she was suppressing a smile, "Really."

"You talk too much," Sesshomaru hissed with venom in his tone.

Kikyou had nothing to say and so they stayed in silence after that. She would stay on her position, looking at the vast forest below when Sesshomaru walked towards her. He stopped an arm span from her and took the arrow from her possession.

"The Kaze no Koe…" Sesshomaru started with cold indifferent tone. His eyes were on the arrow as if measuring its length. "…will respond to your power." He put his finger on the point of the arrow, testing it sharpness. "You should know the extent of its capabilities."

Kikyou's eyes were on the arrow he was holding. "Tell me." Her hold tightened on the yumi he was pertaining.

"Treat the yumi as part of your soul, part of your body – as if an extension of your hand, your fingers. By doing so, it will as well, treat any arrow as its own and protect it. In that case, it won't disintegrate and be destroyed along the way, until it reaches its target.

"The yumi will produce a force, from your aura, and will make any arrow reach any possible distance that your eyes can reach. For that reason, it was a necessity for you to be able to clearly see the target."

Kikyou nodded, absorbing the information. After that, Sesshomaru gestured the arrow back to her. She took it in silence and charged it on the bow.

He continued, "The opponent will be coming from the far direction you are facing." He paused and slightly inquired, "The details…"

"I remember them," Kikyou assured. She gazed at the forest below, as if it was Tenchu's battlefield with its little details.

"On the battlefield, you will shoot on my mark. Not before and not long after. Timing is important." Kikyou nodded. "For now, you should concentrate on the range at the far direction."

Kikyou lifted the bow with an arrow and set her stance towards the supposed direction. Just like what he had instructed, Kikyou treated the bow as part of herself. With that she felt her aura, from her center, travelled to her arm, to her hand and to the bow. Right after, she felt it around the arrow she was holding.

"Shoot with your energy. Summon the jewel."

Kikyou looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She saw him standing on her left with the same arm-span distance. He stared at her stoically. He meant what he said.

Turning her gaze back to the forest, Kikyou did what she was told. She summoned the jewel, until the weapon and the arrow was bound by her intensified purification energy. Ready, she zoomed in her vision and sought the supposed area from the far direction. She saw an innocent tree on point, and decided to make it as the poor target. All set, she released the arrow. _Thwang!_

The arrow travelled through the air faster than what the miko had anticipated. It was almost a blur through human eyes.

The yumi had released the arrow without a hint of a noise. The arrow travelled through the air quietly, tearing the wind without any sign of threat. It was a silent killer, a perfect weapon to surprise the enemy. Kikyou had to wonder why it was called the Voice of the Wind. She got the answer when the arrow finally hit the target.

Aside from intense explosion it created, a loud and flat white noise was heard, silencing and ruling over every natural sound surrounding them. Then, in a snap, it went out.

The _Kaze no Koe._

Kikyou was awed. The weapon she was holding was definitely a powerful one. She gazed upon the damage it had created. Several woods within meter radius from the target were crashed and turned to bits. Kikyou silently bit her lip from the damage she had caused to the poor woods. But…

Even though, it was an intense hit, Kikyou knew it wasn't enough to lessen the third of their enemy.

"The yumi will respond to your power." Sesshomaru repeated. The miko dragged her sight to him. His eyes were fixed on the region she had just destroyed, face unreadable. "Summon the _full_ power of the jewel."

"I just did."

He turned to her, "You didn't."

Kikyou contemplated for a moment, she wasn't sure as well if she had released it fully. What was really the full power of the jewel? Was that something that can be measured? She had no idea. She really had no idea. It was inside her and she couldn't even fathom it.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed and started to wonder, 'Does he know?'

As if reading out her thoughts, Sesshomaru said, "I do not."

If Kikyou was taken aback, she didn't show it. She retorted, "Then, how can you know?"

"I observed." – that statement once again. What? Was there something obvious she was missing? Kikyou somewhat despised his lingering presence, showing that he was a thousand times greater than her, that she was nothing but a pest, and that she didn't know a thing.

Keeping aside her irritation, Kikyou insisted, "How?"

"This Sesshomaru knows if someone is faltering and drawing back," he replied coldly, with a little hint that what he had observed was a common thing and that it not needed to be elaborated.

"I did not falter back…" Kikyou denied plainly.

"You did." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed lightly, belittling her more.

That was it! "I didn't," Kikyou snapped out. It seemed like Sesshomaru had developed some kind of habit of making decisions for her, judging her entire being, and giving casual statements as if he knew her better than herself. Kikyou's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She repeated, "I didn't."

Sesshomaru glared hard at this, and even growled for a second. "Enough of your childish whines, woman!"

Kikyou's widened at the bold statement of the daiyoukai. 'Me? A child?!' She felt incredibly insulted. Never in her life had she been compared to a child. She had always been matured and collected. Besides, she always had enough and right reasons to all her complains and insistence.

Gathering her miko pride, Kikyou hissed lowly and glared at him, "I am not whining, youkai!"

Another competition of glaring and resistance occurred. Neither one of them was withdrawing. They allowed silence until the daiyoukai spoke with all his authority, "Have the required power to lessen the third of the enemy. Report at sundown." Yes, of course he was the Sotaisho, and she had no other choice but to deal with his order and to obey him.

Afterwards, Sesshomaru swiftly turned and walked out, leaving the place. Kikyou was left dumbfounded on the spot. Damn! He just left her.

The usually composed miko gritted, "Youkais!"

* * *

Kouga watched the young general, _Arata of the Northern Coast_ – in upper white kimono and black hakama – train his swordsmanship in the middle of the shining wooden floor of the expansive dojo in Hiroshi's residence. He watched intently and read every movement of the prodigy. He expressed a small smirk. There were definitely reasons why some youkais fear humans. Men had developed. Even though they were mere mortals, they could certainly defend themselves and had skills to win wars.

Kouga kept his insights to himself though.

"He is good…" Kentamaru remarked beside Kouga. The yoro clan leader couldn't help but turn to the stout youkai and raise an eyebrow. Like him, the ox-youkai leader was standing beside the entrance shoji of the dojo, watching the Northern general practice his swordsmanship.

"Huh?"

"I mean good…" cleared the ox-youkai, not looking at the leader beside him. "…good for a human."

The last words made Kouga raise his other brow.

For some reasons, Kentamaru had found it necessary to tease and belittle the young general, ever since he had lost five rounds against him in the last shogi battle the other night. Pride it was. Kouga couldn't blame the leader. Arata had laughed at Kentamaru's fuming face back then. After the incidence, the stout youkai had started his search of anything to tease and insult the young general, just to have something to fire back at him. It was a friendly battle, no one was getting harm. Even Kouga was enjoying the childish teasing of the two.

Kentamaru was desperate. Kouga asked, "What do you mean 'for a human'?" – another verbal sparring, perhaps. Kouga would certainly be entertained at this.

The ox-youkai leader finally looked at Kouga, wearing an amused expression, "You know what I mean."

Suddenly, close to them, somebody inquired, "What do you mean, Kentamaru-san? Mind to elaborate?"

The two youkai leaders stiffened from their position. They knew that voice. They turned to the near source. Takeo-taisho.

An old man wearing a bun and a red armor was standing behind them. Even though he was in his best stoic expression, the permanent look of anger was still on his face. Kouga and Kentamaru couldn't help but sweat drop. Of all the generals, it had to be Takeo to overhear them. Fate must be laughing at them. It would be fine if it was Mamoru-san. They could tolerate the middle-aged man. But, Takeo? He was beyond reasoning.

Suddenly, the air turned so thin, they couldn't breathe freely. Kentamaru was in danger.

Kouga attempted to lighten up the atmosphere, "Ha, Takeo! This is just a misunderstanding," he clapped his hands together for emphasis. "We are all friends here!"

The old man didn't pay any attention to the yoro clan leader but instead continued on asking, "Kentamaru-san?" The stout youkai was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to reply to the old general. He couldn't think of anything to settle the misfortunate encounter. Right there, the general gestured, "Maybe, you can elaborate it in here. Don't you think?"

Takeo was certainly challenging the ox-youkai leader, Kouga was certain.

They all turned inside and saw Arata looking at them. He had overheard everything and had an apologizing expression to the stout youkai. Kentamaru shot him a questioning look. Arata shrugged and shot him an equal expression. Kouga massaged the bridge of his nose. If they would not spar it would be trouble. Takeo would certainly get mad.

"As if you have a choice," Kouga exasperatedly sighed. He slapped Kentamaru's upper arm and pushed him inside the dojo. "You should spar."

Arata raised an eyebrow and smiled widely, teasing the ox-youkai leader who had been caught in a difficult situation. "You should watch your words, Kentamaru-san."

Kentamaru rolled his eyes and condition his shoulders, "Shut up, Arata. I can really stand on my words, you know." He challenged a smile.

Arata just uttered an amused "Oh." Then, he conditioned himself as well.

Kentamaru went to the set of katanas displayed inside the dojo, and chose one. He declared, "I won't use my axe." He tossed the said weapon from his back towards the yoro leader. Kouga caught it in time. "I don't want to damage anything here." There was a hint of arrogance in his tone. Kouga and Arata snorted in chorus.

The young general managed to say, "You said so."

"I'll get easy on you, worry not," Kentamaru laughed and position himself opposite to the general.

"Believe me," Arata focused on him. "You don't have to." He positioned his katana vertically.

From his position, Kouga yelled out, "No supernatural things! Don't mess up the dojo!" It would be just a matter of technique.

Arata tapped his foot on the wooden floor, and in a flash, he attacked and caught his opponent in surprise. Smooth and fast, just like rushing water – the mark of the famous young General of the Northern Coast.

* * *

She wasted a quiver, shooting at a far distance with the same energy that was way-too-obviously not enough.

She couldn't figure it out. What was she lacking? Certainly, it wasn't because of the bow. She was certain that the Kaze no Koe was doing its job on enhancing her powers – the powers that she was willing to and able to give and exert. Only, if they were enough.

" _This Sesshomaru knows if someone is faltering and drawing back…"_

Faltering back – it sounded like something a coward would do. And, why would she hold back? She knew that they needed the full power of the jewel. They needed her powers. They needed – she needed – it fully.

Kikyou was trying. She was trying so hard she was being annoyed at herself for not attaining and achieving the supposed power that Sesshomaru had given to her for her to accomplish. For that she was starting to wonder: maybe it was not her faltering back but her being the wrong person to do the job. Maybe Sesshomaru was just wrong about her and the nature of her power, and that he had mistakenly put his faith to a wrong person.

It was clear – even though he was not admitting it verbally – Sesshomaru had put great trust to her and to her ability. She felt somewhat honored that he had believed that she was not a mere human, that he had considered her as someone who could help her race and end the war. However, it could also mean his great disappointment if she failed to do so, if she failed to be someone he had expected her to be.

Kikyou didn't want him to get mad. Moreover, she was surprised that she didn't want him to disappoint as well. But, what could she do if she really wasn't the right person?

Kikyou bit her lip and deeply sighed. She needed to decide.

* * *

Arata was way too fast, despite of the fact that he was a human. Given that Kentamaru was a youkai, he should have better sight and reaction. But, hell, Arata was gifted!

"Is that all you've got?" the mortal teased, tapping his rear foot on the same wooden floor with a rhythm.

Sweat poured down from Kentamaru's face. He wiped them off with his arm. Damn Arata and his talent!

Kouga, on the other hand, was enjoying the show. Beside him was Takeo, who had a plain face.

The young general swayed his katana once more and stretched his limbs for another fighting position. Kentamaru equaled his stunt. He better –

Through the adjacent shogi, the ox-youkai clan leader saw a white figure walking through the engawa. Sesshomaru halted before the two watching generals. Neither of the two bowed before the Sotaisho. Takeo's pride was still high and Kouga was plainly being himself, definitely cared less. It was Arata from the dojo's floor who bowed, followed by Kentamaru.

To Kentamaru's discomfort, for a reason, Sesshomaru stayed and slid his vision to the sparring leaders. He told them in his cold tone, "Continue…" He would definitely watch.

Kouga raised an eyebrow once again – 'Too many surprises in one morning!' Takeo was indifferent. Arata shrugged. Kentamaru gulped.

Damn. It was time to get serious.

Releasing his tensions for once, the ox-youkai readied and straightened his stunt. A small smirk came out from his lips. His opponent might be fast but he was strong. All he needed was the right timing.

Arata involuntarily shuddered at this.

* * *

From her quiet and lone tent, Masayume lifted her head the second she sensed out the familiar aura. Recognizing who was behind it, she couldn't help but laugh in amusement. "Poor kid…" – whoever Kentamaru was fighting. Then, she returned to her who-knows-what-herb she was creating.

* * *

Somehow, Arata had been pushed and had been greatly shoved from his position with a distinct and loud _bang!_ He sprawled down to the floor, his knees on the polished wood. He tried to stand up through the support of his katana but, with a sound, it broke into to two.

Kouga exclaimed, "Geez, Kentamaru! Way too serious!"

There was silence until Arata recovered and stood up. Kentamaru grinned sheepishly, "I think I won."

Wiping the sweat out of his face, the young prodigy retorted, "It appears." He genuinely smiled after, though. "Nice spar, by the way." The ox-youkai bowed. Arata returned the gesture back afterwards.

* * *

The courtyard turned extremely quiet after the short spar that happened in the dojo. It was peaceful in a sense. Two youkai leaders made their way through the open corridor surrounding it. The sun was already high up on the roof. It was time to return to their duties and focus on their soldiers' trainings.

Peaceful and quiet it was. Nevertheless, Kouga couldn't help but guess, breaking the silence, "It was all because Sesshomaru was there, right?" Kentamaru didn't reply. Kouga took that as a 'yes'. He clicked his tongue, knowing that he had hit the answer. "Figures!"

The stout youkai laughed, " _I owe him and respect him much_. I can't make myself a fool before him."

Kouga frowned, "You, trying to impress him, is kinda creepy."

Kentamaru just laughed out loudly.

* * *

For this particular rare meeting of two high-prideful leaders, the war room's shojis were left open towards a splendid garden. The light of the calming afternoon sun was welcome into the space. The sound of the working shishiodoshi at edge of the small pond was audible around the area.

Two figures were sitting face to face. One was wearing red and the other one was white. Between them was a low table, which had two cup of teas on the surface.

Takeo was in a deep frown. Sesshomaru's expression was irritably flat.

They _hated_ each other, but they were both leaders and professionals and were both on the same side. It would be a shame to start a fight within the United Armies.

For once, withdrawing his gaze, Takeo turned to the tea – which was the same beverage he was sharing with the daiyoukai. He had not have the slightest idea that youkais have likings with brewed leaves. Or was it just Sesshomaru?

Takeo's one eyebrow twitched. He had thought this over a million times, and it took him days to accept the fact before his eyes. He had been inactive throughout the previous meetings but now he was ready.

The old general could just simply comply but, considering the situation they were in, he knew it needed to be said in person to build trust in the Army and to relay that he meant wholeheartedly what he was about to announce. Likewise, he needed assurance, needed to see personally from the daiyoukai's eyes that he was willing to end the war. Moreover, he needed to deliver a silent message that if Sesshomaru failed, he would certainly return it tenfold against him. Not that it was possible if they were to lose at Sesshomaru's failure (they would be most probably dead if that ill-fate happened), but he only felt a threat was necessary.

Well, this was awkward. One must say something. Takeo chose to spoke up first. "I've been convinced." Another long silence. At least, Sesshomaru was being patient with him… miraculously. "Miroku-houshi is a very decent man, an honorable friend, I've been convinced." Well, that was like repeating his first statement. But, he realized, it was enough. Sesshomaru was sufficiently smart to know what he meant.

Takeo stared at the daiyoukai hardly. Eye to eye, with stress, he said, "I hope this is not a mistake." He let silence rule over for a second once more. Then, he continued. _"Let us work together, Sotaisho-sama."_

There was a slight tug on the daiyoukai's lips – a sign of triumph and authority, perhaps. Emotionlessly, Sesshomaru replied, "Yes."

* * *

It was near sundown. Kikyou was ready to face him, standing on the same position he had left her that morning.

Kikyou inhaled deeply and waited for him, until finally he was there. She knew, it was not easy, never. He would not take it easy.

Composedly, the miko turned to the inu lord. He was on the same spot, a distance away from her, eyes fixed on the ruined forest before and below the cliff. By the sight of the damaged woods, it was obvious that she had not been successful.

It was time. Determinedly, she said, "I am sorry." She waited for an abrupt reaction but there seemed none. She continued, "I tried but I can't do it." No response still. He remained silent, gazing at the poor woods.

Kikyou bit her lip. She hated to admit it but it needed to be said. She reasoned, "I think I am not the right person for this. There is still time to search for someone else who has the ability and –"

He turned and glared at her. His eyes were tinted with deep shade of red. In the same way, the sun was emitting intense scarlet rays, making the daiyoukai more intimidating before her. Nonetheless, Kikyou continued, "I've been honored, really, to have such a responsibility but, what you are requesting is beyond what the jewel can do, deeply beyond what I can do. Maybe," she looked down, averting her gaze – oh! He wouldn't like this, " _this_ is just a mistake."

Sesshomaru's lips moved. He hissed venomously, "You accuse me of a mistake…"

It took her a moment to respond, "I can't take a task I cannot accomplish. I can't give my people and your people false hope." She turned to him fully, "I am _not_ the one you are looking for."

His aura flared. The wind around them angled differently. "Say more words and this Sesshomaru will forget that he has to spare your life."

She didn't take the warning. She had to do this. "Sesshomaru, please understand…"

"Understand what?" He snapped. His yoki jolted. "That you are a failure? That you are worthless creature I have mistakenly given a piece of my soul to?"

That was what she was afraid of, disappointing him – about the Kaze no Koe, and the truth behind it, that he had given his soul to her (even though it was just a fraction); and that, she had the face to deny him after all those efforts. But it couldn't be helped. She couldn't do it. Kikyou retorted, "That's not it!"

Sesshomaru remained still, as if waiting for her to broaden up her explanation.

Kikyou had no words left. She tried to search for excuses with her usual miko pride but, Sesshomaru was right: she was a failure. She sighed, "I am sorry."

Somehow, the words made the diyoukai's yoki flare up wildly once again. She thought he would attack her this time but instead, his aura dropped.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Ah, I see…" There was a smirk forming on his thin lips. "This is a mistake, indeed." Kikyou knew he was up to something. She knew he would definitely hurt her, mercilessly step onto her person, destroy her and turn her to nothing, to ashes. She was ready to defend herself. But, this – him, being unpredictably collected – however, was the least she had expected. Kikyou didn't know what to do with this side of Sesshomaru. She didn't know what to expect. Therefore, she had no counterattack.

 _And, it began._

"What else can I expect from a lowly weakling like you?"

Honestly, she had no answer to that.

Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head to one side. He continued, not waiting any further, "What are you, really? A corpse? A curse?"

Nasty dirty little insults – Sesshomaru was a master of words. With his golden orbs, he scanned her from bottom to top. Kikyou was reminded of their meeting at the cliff, when he had _demanded_ her service. He had searchingly looked at her as well, as if his eyes could see through her. Kikyou was downright not pleased about this.

The miko was sprung out from her musings when the dog demon spoke up once again. His expression was blunt, "They've been blinded, indeed. They are seeing you as someone high – higher than them, someone to be admired of. But, you are nothing alike."

His insults were like venom to her soul. Kikyou gripped the red material of her hakama. She muttered, "Stop…" eyes narrowing. She was preventing herself from bursting out equal insults. It was taking all her will not to do so.

As if not hearing her, Sesshomaru started another round of cruel words, "You're a liar, pretender, making them believe that you are something that you are not. Hope? I guess not." He mockingly smiled at that. "Curse? Yes." Then, he penetratingly glared at her, "Above all, you are a curse. You bring nothing but ill-fate to those people surrounding you. You are a sickness to this earth, a thing to be ridden off…" He paused to cruelly emphasize, "…a _mistake_."

Kikyou's eyes widened at the boldness, slowly losing her composure. 'Why? What's the point of stating such cruel facts?' Something was burning inside her. How dare he?! But, it hurt. Dammit! It terribly hurt. "Stop it, Sesshomaru…" her tone turned darker and solid. Her fingers ached to pull out an arrow and shoot his evil smirk out of his face.

Despite of her pleading (with threat), Sesshomaru continued on, hissing, "What a waste of immortality. You are unworthy of the power you possess." Kikyou was certain: he was enjoying seeing her lose her composure. He was enjoying seeing her shake in rage.

Sesshomaru smiled menacingly, "I have to congratulate you, miko. You just turned your life into a much useless existence…" There was a silent mocking applaud in there.

 _That's it!_ Something snapped out of the miko. "ENOUGH, DAIYOUKAI!" She didn't care anymore. Damn the cover! Damn everything! "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT THIS?!" Her words were trapped between her gritting teeth. She raised her hand and solidly clutched the white fabric of her kimono to her chest, "I have never wished for these – this life, this responsibility, this power. I have never wished to be a curse, to cause death, to lose people around me!"

 _Okka-san. Otto-sama. Inuyasha. Kaede. Kohaku. Rin._

The air seemed too thin for her to breathe.

Kikyou brought her hands back to her sides and lowered her head. She was losing her mind… definitely. Then, she remembered Sesshomaru's past words – 'You must be very happy.'

Her loathe against the daiyoukai heightened. She lifted her head once more and spat out, "DO you THINK I am happy? Well, I am NOT HAPPY! I have never been for once. All I feel is hate! I hate my power, my life, my destiny…!" She paused and breathed sharply, "I HATE MYSELF!"

'There you are. Yes, you finally said it.'

Her vision blurred.

' _Are you crying, miko?'_

Tears ran down her cheeks. She repeated, lowly, "I hate myself…" She took in another deep breath and spat out once more, "I HATE YOU!"

As if an instinct, Kikyou drew an arrow from her quiver and directed a charged bow towards the daiyoukai. She wanted to kill him, and turned him to ashes – anything to make him disappear. The war and everything connected to it were completely forgotten.

And then, as if shaking her out of her emotional breakdown, Sesshomaru half-yelled with a commanding tone, "Fool! Don't point _that_ to this Sesshomaru. Face the clearing and release the power of the jewel."

Kikyou was simply dumbfounded. 'What the hell is he saying?' She unheeded and stretched the string of the daiyoukai's coming-of-age weapon.

She waited for him to do his stunt, to withdraw his sword and to fight her. Instead, Sesshomaru's features softened, along with his voice, "You have it now, miko. Face the clearing and release it." She had never heard him spoke in a tone like that before. And maybe, she had imagined it as well, but she had the strange feeling that there was an unspoken statement of 'You can do it…' somewhere at the end of his words.

Kikyou's eyes widened, "Is this…?"

Right there, it hit her. The strange feeling inside, the immense force – Her emotions had been literally converted to power. And yes, her aura was incredibly flaring up around her. What an amount of power she had! Yet, she had not felt it until then.

 _Go!_

Back to her senses, Kikyou quickly redirected her bow towards the ruined forest and focused.

" _Remember the details." –_ She thought of Tenchu. She thought of the war. She thought of Rin and her promise to her.

 _Thwang!_ The arrow was set free. The air was wounded. The wind screeched thinly, almost quietly. Within seconds, the forest floor was hit. There was silence until the Voice of the Wind was heard. The ground shook. Below, the greens were all wiped out within a remarkable radius.

There, before their bare eyes, was the power they needed to lessen the third of the enemy – _or more._

* * *

 _ **Monogatari…**_

" _ **Live, Kentamaru-sama. Live…"**_

 _They fought to death. They had sacrificed and had given their lives for him. He was alive – the only survivor._

 _The war of two clans had ended. Before his eyes were his fallen men. He won and lost as well. Useless victory! His life wasn't worth living anymore._

 _His own blood was all over him. He was crawling on the grassed earth, extremely exhausted and barely holding on to his dear life. His axe was broken and of no use. His eyes searched the dirty forest floor and saw a dented katana. He picked up the weapon and sluggishly directed the blunt and ruined point towards his chest. He was better dead than alive. He couldn't take this misery. What a bitter taste of failure!_

" _Fool!" This made the lone warrior stop midway. He froze on the spot._

 _A youkai. A passerby. The intruder hissed in disgust, "By doing so, you are putting your clan's death in disgrace." After that, several collected strides were heard. The intruder was walking out of the battlefield, away from the stench of death._

 _What a shame!_ _He had never felt so humiliated and degraded before until then._

 _With all his strength, he lifted his head and attempted to have a look at the intruder's departing figure. Right there, he recognized –_ _ **Sesshomaru of the White Inu Clan, Lord of the Western Lands.**_

 _The sole warrior was grateful._ _ **The demon lord had just saved his life**_ _– even without knowing it._


	14. CHAPTER 13: Home

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** I am so so sorry for the late update. I know it's been months, but there were really school stuffs then. And now, it's sem break. Again, I am talking nonsense here, because the update is more important to you. So... Here is a new chapter! Enjoy and leave reviews! **PS.** Arata and Soujiro are my created oppas and I love writing them. But, Sesshomaru is clearly the main oppa here. Happy reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: Home**

 _He had observed and had seen little details._

 _She was a being with unearthly beauty, with uncommon smooth alabaster skin and deep cocoa eyes – ones which were lost, hollow, and empty; just like his. She had raven hair, quite opposite to what he had – deep and silky, not the kind of jet black hair that Rin had. She had beautiful and perfect tresses that made his fingers itch to weave through and feel the strands in between. Oh, he loves perfection and she – he would be damned and be dead than to admit – was perfect. He had sought for flaws, many times, and found nothing other than she was a human and a miko._

 _He had observed. Right then, on that moment, he watched._

 _The miko released the power that she had kept inside her unknowingly. The ground shook beneath. The wind blew strongly and unnaturally, creating a storm of pink petals from the shedding sakura trees around. His silver tresses waved wildly behind him. However, his eyes were on other's._

 _He watched the white ribbon slid off her smooth strands. Her raven locks falling behind her as the piece of fabric completely slid away with the wind towards his direction. By calculated speed, he caught the material with his hand, his eyes not leaving the figure of the annoying perfect human._

 _There was something in the sight of her hair being down that was miraculously catching his attention and curiosity._

 _The miko, the human – yes, the same cursed woman – was beautiful. The weather, the atmosphere and the fact that it was raining cherry blossoms was just adding to the unearthly beauty before him. And –_

 _Damn. Sesshomaru hated it, admitting (even to himself alone) that the miko Kikyou was damn right beautiful._

* * *

She was shaking from head to toe. Right down below her was the sight of the ruins she had just caused. Power. She had never thought that she had the capability to release such power, to cause such destruction.

Kikyou wasn't sure if she would be relieved or scared. Well, based on the wild beating of her heart, she was more scared than relieved.

"Miko…" The voice startled her a little bit though it wasn't enough to pull her out of stupor. She was tragically glued on her spot. Sesshomaru continued, "This is lone limited as a surprise attack. The enemy will further have a defense the second time you attempt. Therefore, it is utmost necessary to be successful at your first shot."

Kikyou could well get the sense out of his words. Right, Karasuma would certainly have a counterattack for that. The shot was not meant to do repetitively.

'Wait…' Kikyou thought for a moment, 'Is Karasuma that strong to deflect such power?'

Without voicing out the words, Sesshomaru answered, "Yes." That horrified her more than anything. It only meant that Karasuma was way stronger than her, way scarier than her, could cause more destruction than her. Could they defeat such powerful youkai? _Yes,_ unless they had _someone_ on their side that _had equal power and abilities or more_. 'Wait – '

 _Sesshomaru._ Kikyou was suddenly reminded of the words that the ox-youkai clan leader had said, _"…he is exceptionally strong."_

Kikyou turned to her left to face the daiyoukai, but found no one. She turned around and finally saw him standing meters away from her beside the gigantic ancient tree, looking at her with cold indifferent eyes.

"Sesshomaru – " She was cut by his emotionless voice, "You might as well want to move."

She was incredibly puzzled and lost at this. She couldn't do anything but narrow her eyes in question. However, Sesshomaru was blatantly silent in return. She received the answer when the ground below her shook shortly and promptly collapsed afterward. Pieces of earth fell to the depths beneath. Surprised and completely frozen, Kikyou helplessly followed and fell along the crumbling earth.

Knowing the high altitude, Kikyou shut her eyes. And then… "Idiot."

That was when she felt and realized the same strong arms wrapped around her being, carrying her in midair the same way she had been carried before.

The powerful daiyoukai had saved her life.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru repeated, obviously irritated. At this, Kikyou opened her eyes and looked up. She was greeted by his intense stare, those stunning golden orbs looking down on her.

The sound of the falling earth on the background, the scent of the cherry blossoms, the view of the dimming sky behind, the feeling of being carried in midair, and the sight of the daiyoukai before her (the one she had recently despised) were all making the miko speechless. Somehow, she realized, the hate she had felt lately had already disappeared without her knowing. Sesshomaru had made her rage to the fullest and also, had made her calm, free, and protected.

Kikyou was utterly confused. She had never felt so confused about her feelings before. She was always in control, certain, and calculated, but with Sesshomaru, she was always clueless and lost in a tangled mess.

"How?" she voiced out, while looking through his eyes as if searching for answer.

This time, the daiyoukai had seemingly failed to read out her thoughts. She watched as his brows knitted for a second. He dismissed her question and asked solidly, "Are you that helpless to not take care of yourself and be able to save your life?"

"Huhh?" Kikyou was taken aback.

He growled back, being extensively impatient. Even so, he stated, "You didn't do anything to save yourself."

Oh. Why didn't she? Then she answered, as if a realization itself, "I know you'll save me anyway."

Sesshomaru's expression changed for a second. His eyes widened a fraction. He was certainly surprised, Kikyou could tell. He was surprised just as how she was to her words and boldness as well. She mentally slapped her forehead for that slip. Then, drawing back his usual expression, which was cold and plain, Sesshomaru uttered an "Tch."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow at this and thought, 'That's it?'

She was about to say a word but right then, they had already landed back on the ground, on the remaining stable earth of the cliff. There, he released her. Just like before, gracefully, Kikyou landed back on her feet. She stood up before him with poise as if the slip of words was not a thing to be worried about and cared at all. Well, she meant what she had said anyway. She was valuable enough to be saved, was she? He was there, and he would never let her die, would he?

'Would you?' she tried on mentally passing the message and then, to her surprise, he sneered; eyes narrowed in despise and accusation, "Humans…" Afterwards, he swiftly pivoted and turned to the opposite direction, about to leave the place. As usual, he walked with ease, grace, and regality.

Seeing the daiyoukai depart, Kikyou turned up and breathed out deeply; releasing all tensions and frustrations she had seemly kept inside. Then, she turned to the departing figure of the daiyoukai and watched him walk out of the sakura forest. There she realized, her training for the day was done and it was a success. That made her feel light somehow, that she had successfully passed a difficult task.

What more was there to come? Kikyou didn't want to think for the moment. For the mean time, she wanted rest. The shot she had released had taken up all her energy. She needed to regain that back, and maybe eventually, she would have enough strength to master her power. There was enough time left, it seemed – to practice and to set her mind and will.

Things were settling back to their rightful places. Without the whole Army knowing, the chances of them winning had increased. And, it was all because of the daiyoukai. His ways were hard, rude, cruel and demeaning, though at the same time, undoubtedly effective.

Sesshomaru was a great leader, the sole hope of the human side.

Kikyou's lips curved up to a peaceful smile, watching Sesshomaru's figure disappear with the upcoming night's shadows. At the last sight of the daiyoukai, she whispered through the air, "Arigatou."

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Then, the night fell and the day ended.

* * *

Days had passed. Only **a week** was left before Tenchu. For the past few days, there was… quietude.

* * *

" _Nee-chan, gomen ne."_

" _I told you not to go to the woods."_

" _Gomen. Are you mad?"_

" _You followed me and you were almost killed."_

" _Gomen. I just want to be like you, nee-chan."_

 _Snap!_

" _You don't have to be like me! You will never ever want to be like me!"_

" _Gom – "_

" _STOP SAYING SORRY!"_

 _Tears…_

" _ **Do you hate me, nee-chan?"**_

* * *

Kikyou opened up her eyes. Wooden ceiling and the sound of the afternoon ambiance greeted her. She had overslept, it seemed.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

With sweat on her forehead and ragged breathe, Kikyou sat down, clutching her heaving chest. _That feeling once more, which had started when she had released her power at the cliff_ – heavy, throbbing, and disturbing as hell, as if there was something inside her screaming and insisting to get out.

" _Do you hate me, nee-chan?"_ …those memories. Those memories kept on coming back.

Kikyou dug the heels of her hands to her eyes, begging for those unwanted memories to get back to the hollow part of her mind. She didn't need those things to remember, especially not in the war they were in. She needed to focus, and a distraction was obviously not needed.

Kikyou deeply sighed to collect herself. To her relief, the disturbing pulse subsided. She brought down her hands back to her sides. Taking another deep breathe, she stood up.

The miko muttered, "I need a walk…"

* * *

The cemetery at the near end of the Taijiya village was surrounded by tall and ancient woods, moss-covered rocks, and uneven stone pavement. The sun was positioned high above the clear sky, being filtered by the thick crowns of the woods. Aside from the surrounding natural sound, there was only silence.

Before three grave stones with smoking incenses was a middle-aged woman. The passing miko stopped on her tracks, seeing the lone figure standing in the middle of the cemetery. She acknowledged and bowed, "Sango-sama."

From her still position, the Chief of the Taijiya Village, turned to the immortal miko, Guardian of Shikon no Tama. Sango greeted back, "Miko." There was a gigantic pause until she smiled and asked, "You visited Kaede?"

Kikyou replied back shortly, "Yes, I did."

Sango nodded. The miko stepped and stood closer to her. After a moment, together, they stared at the well-carved low gravestones before them. There was another silence then, Sango said, "When the Bone Eater's well was shut down and this village was reborn, Kaede and the rest of her people transferred and lived here. We lived peacefully with them. This village became their home… our home.

"Through the years after then, we endured a lot of pain and deaths done by epidemical diseases…" she paused as a painful memory came across her facial expression, staring at the grave stones of her _**cremated children**_. She gulped and continued, "…and endless wars. Together, we built, endured, fought, and mourned."

Sango turned her head up to face Kikyou. The miko looked at her evenly. "I'll be honest with you," Sango continued, tone even and serious, "I don't like you. Your presence makes me uncomfortable." She deeply sighed and then, "But, you decided to fight for us, for these people, for Kohaku and Rin."

Sango lifted a hand to take the miko's. If Kikyou was surprised, she expressed so little of it. She let the chief hold her hand. Sango went on, "That makes you one of us, one of these villagers, one of my people, and that's enough for me to accept you to my home, just like what I did to Kaede and the rest.

"I don't know what power and abilities you have. Those are the things I cannot and do not want to fathom. But, I ask you," Sango's grip tightened round Kikyou's hand. Her eyes were expressing serious pleading. "Please do your best to protect us and fulfill your promise."

Kikyou thought for a moment. 'To try' was not the best answer for the chief. Sango was beseechingly looking for answer from her, searching for an assurance that yes, she could and would end the war with all of what she had. And so, wholeheartedly, Kikyou vowed, "I will."

Hearing that, Sango was palpably relieved. She expressed another smile and said, "I know this isn't much but," she looked at the miko with kind eyes, "This village will always be open for you. We will always welcome you _home_ , Kikyou."

 _Home._ There was something about the word that made everything stop for a moment – at least, for Kikyou. She had thought, for over the years, she would be alone – people changing, passing, leaving. There would be no constant people, no constant place, and no wide open arms to accept and welcome her home. _'I wander and wonder. Where will I go? I am an unfortunate human being.'_

The wind rustled the leaves around them, making the dried ones fall and land right on the old patterned pavement below.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Throbbing inside her chest, she could feel it once more – an _undetermined pain_ , screaming to be released.

"Are you okay, Kikyou?" For that instance, the pounding pain receded.

Relieved, Kikyou looked at the waiting kind-hearted Chief of the Taijiya Village. She said gratefully, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

* * *

The grand living area had a friendly and relaxing night ambience. All shojis were opened to welcome the view of the surrounding garden, which was now filled with roaming fireflies. The lamps were glowing brightly inside the living area. The leaders and guests were in a circle before the grand low table.

There was no meeting at all but another talking and getting-to-know session – as for the request of the ever-convincing and persuading leader of the ox-youkai clan, Kentamaru.

Hiroshi, the sole original resident of the mansion, offered teas to the youkai leaders and generals in the room. The cups were placed in front of each leader. There was comfortable silence until Hiroshi and his servants bowed and left.

After taking a sip, Miroku decided to ask, continuing the conversation, "You hate Rikuto, why is that?"

Hearing the question, Isamu (the youkai in question) punched the table and yelled, "DON'T BRING UP THAT NAME, HOUSHI!" Miroku suddenly was taken aback. The cups, which were resting on the table innocently, were shaken. Some of them were spilled.

"Aiissh!" scolded Kouga who glared up at the lion-youkai. "We're having decent conversation here!"

Isamu just growled in return. Kentamaru was about to pick up his spared cup to take a sip when Isamu once again punched the wooden table and completely spilled his tea. "Arrghh! Oh, com'on!" the ox-youkai leader exclaimed and released an exasperated sigh.

"Can you all calm down?" It was Arata's turn to intervene, massaging the bridge of his nose. He was clearly the youngest, yet he was the only one acting matured. "We are clearly wasting Hiroshi-san's tea, and Isamu-san," he pointed at the lion-youkai, "that temper of yours can clearly rival Takeo-san's. It was just a question. If you don't want to answer, then don't."

Mamoru, on the young general's right side, laughed freely and naively which made Isamu angrier and made Arata sigh wearily in return.

"Okay," Kouga clapped in a decisive manner, "I'll answer for him."

"You can't do that, Kouga-san," was the immediate response of the flower-youkai Umeko.

"Why not?"

A slap on the forearm – Ayame explained, "Because, it is his business, not yours." Her husband pouted in silence.

"Is there anything to hide?" asked Nobuyuki with a smile plastered on his face.

Kouga was encouraged and pointed, "Right!"

Soon, the table was filled with yelling and ranting – "KOUGA!" "HEY!" "GENTLEMEN!"

"ALL RIGHT, I'LL SAY IT NOW! DAMMIT!" Isamu, for the third time, punched the table with his fists, toppling off all the cups from the table and causing the other people in deep awkward silence.

The general in _bright yellow_ garments, _**Tomohiro of the West Village**_ , was the one who spoke up, "Okay, I guess that's good news."

The leaders and generals waited, and then finally, Isamu stated in a plain defeated tone, " _ **The lion clan was once the royalty of the Eastern Lands**_ , until the Tiger clan took it by ambush."

The room was ruled over by deafening silence. No one had a word to say for such depressing tale. It was like that until the youkai leader _**Yamori of the Lizard Clan**_ from Isamu's left side, added, "It wasn't a fair victory. It was an inside job. They cheated."

"How?" Arata asked. It was the sole question of all human generals before the table that know only a few things about youkai traditions. Realizing that it was a sensitive topic, he utterly added, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

All heads turned to the youkai in question. With a deep growl, Isamu answered, "It is said that in order to challenge a daimyo, by law, the battle should only be done in Tenchu." The lion-youkai's eyes suddenly flared with deep rage, glaring at the poor wood furniture. "Rikuto, however, ambushed an attack during the preparation. With the help of his spies, he won. His victory was technically unofficial. Nevertheless, he had already caused great damages and so I was forced to turn down the position…"

"…and you're here to take it back," Miroku pointed, nodding.

"Yes, for my pride and my clan."

It was Kentamaru's turn to ask, "Was that supposed to be your first battle in Tenchu?"

"Yes," Isamu nodded. "The Guardians will introduce the place to the daimyo on the eve of the day before the actual first battle. The clan was attacked before it happened and so I wasn't informed."

"I see." They all nodded in understanding.

* * *

Tired and weary. Something was definitely wrong with her. Whatever it was, it was getting worse, every day and hour. It must be the hard practice she was putting herself into. Drained – maybe a rest would suffice.

Done with her self-training for the day and had decided to take rest for the night, Kikyou walked down the quiet hallway to her quarters. Passing the hallway towards the fireflies-lit garden, she caught sight of the open grand living area. There, she saw the generals and leaders laughing to a story with teacups in their hands. Kikyou stopped for a moment. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The miko was about to go on her way, when someone called her, "Miko-sama." Kikyou turned to the two figures standing at one of the open shojis of the living area beside her. One was a human. The other one was the flower-youkai.

Kikyou bowed at the sight of the leader. In return, the man and the flower-youkai bowed awkwardly. Then, after a few moments, the man in armor introduced, "Soujiro, the Overall Commissioner of Equipment and Weaponries. It is an honor to finally meet you." Kikyou had nothing to reply to that, literally.

Then, the flower youkai spoke after, smiling with full kindness, "Momoko of the flower-youkai clan, Miko-san."

Confused at the name, Kikyou slightly tilted her head in question. Momoko, on the other hand, clarified right away, "Twin sister of the leader of the clan, Umeko-dono."

"You can stay," Soujiro offered. "This is intentionally an open conversation." Hearing that, Kikyou looked around and saw Hiroshi entering once more, offering more teas (or, was that rice wine?). Other sub-leaders were standing at the opposite side of the room, listening and laughing out loud.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kouga stood up and pointed accusingly at Arata. "YOURE ONLY TWENTY-TWO?!" The general was way too young.

"Am I supposed to be insulted?" Kentamaru gaped.

Arata laughed and poured more sake to his cup, "You won, didn't you?"

Near Kikyou, Soujiro commented more to himself, "I am twenty-five and a bugyo. He's a general and twenty-two. Wow!"

It was a happy environment and a happy sight, and so Kikyou let a small smile came out from her lips for the second time. But then, all of a sudden, the familiar throbbing occurred once more. This time, it was stronger and more painful.

Clutching her chest, she excused herself as she struggled to get a grip, "I think I'll take the rest for the night…"

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The pain stung at its peak. As the unbearable pain heightened, Kikyou's knees went weak. Then right away, she found herself falling to the ground. It was then two arms from nowhere caught her and said, "Yes, you better rest if you don't want to cause chaos in here."

Masayume – Kikyou recognized the voice, but this time, her tone sounded alarmed than ever.

Weak, Kikyou lifted her head and saw the attention she had caused. Everyone in the room was looking at her with such intensity, fear, and anxiousness. Some of them were even holding their katanas and weapons as if readying themselves for a fight. This made Kikyou feel confuse. What the hell was happening?!

"We gotta go," she heard Masayume mutter, pulling her up to stand for her to leave the space immediately. "YOU!" the old youkai pointed at the bugyo, "You know, right?"

Soujiro looked dumfounded for a moment, and then as if realizing something, he vigorously nodded.

"Right. Good. Help me."

Hurriedly, the two of them dragged the priestess out of the residence.

* * *

 _ **Kuwa**_ , a trusted friend and resident of the village, graced them with a shelter. They took her in a shack at the outskirt of the village, where humans and youkais would hardly reach her.

"You're out of control," spoke Masayume after feeding the miko with a calming agent.

"I am what?" asked Kikyou from her position on the futon.

"Your power is getting out of your grip." The seer turned to the curtain door, calling out the bugyo who was standing outside. "You kid, get in and tell her."

Soujiro entered with a bowed head. Then, he leaned on the door's opening and shrugged, "Uhm, I am plain human and I can feel it."

Agreeing, Masayume turned to the priestess and sat up straight, making a point, "If we didn't take you out of the residence and calm you down, a fight would have probably started. Youkais and men with supernatural abilities are all triggered by auras and yokis. I think you know that already. You must not challenge instincts." Kikyou remained quiet. The seer continued, "That power release must have made your control unstable. You are very much unfamiliar of the power you have. You must control it, unless you want the whole Army treat you as a threat and turn against you…"

"…or want Karasuma know your presence before you shoot the arrow at Tenchu," intervened Soujiro, eyes on the wooden floor, muttering more to himself. Realizing what he had just said, he looked up and saw the questioning glare of the miko. With an apologetic smile, he cleared out, "Sesshomaru-taisho instructed me to escort and guard you to the cliff at the battlefield."

Kikyou's brows knitted together in question "You…?"

"You must be wondering why me of all people," Soujiro laughed. "To be honest, I really don't know."

Kikyou's face was straight at that and commented, "I am as clueless as you about his choice of people." Turning to the seer, she asked, "Is there a way to control this energy, or hide my aura at least?"

"Practice," Masayume smiled flatly, "Years of practice."

"You know that we don't have much time."

"Yes, I know." Masayume deeply sighed and said halfheartedly. "Well, there is another way. There is a certain lake in the Western Land that helps young youkais gain control over their power through a ritual."

The bugyo and the miko repositioned themselves and leaned in to listen. Kikyou queried, "Can a human go through that ritual?"

"Possible. But two things are necessary. Someone should hold and perform the ritual and he must be stronger than the person in need of control."

"Well, that's not hard to find," Soujiro's brows arched confidently. "Sesshomaru-sama is a person who can rival her power."

"Yes…" Masayume was plainly smiling but her eyes were speaking differently.

Sensing the odd expression of the Western Healer, Soujiro asked, "Then what troubles you?"

Masayume clicked her tongue, and spoke warningly at the priestess, "You are still a miko and... you possess strong purification energy. If things get out of hand there…"

 _Sesshomaru might die._ "Oh." Realizing this, Soujiro went silent. Kikyou turned to ceiling and thought deeply.

"Ask him." Masayume's eyes were solemn.

Kikyou muttered, almost quietly, "As if we have any other choice."

* * *

Kikyou decided to go back to the residence at midafternoon the next day, relieved and feeling more at peace for the mean time. She knew it would be temporary. Any moment from then, she would have another breakdown. She had to be certain. She had to ask.

She walked down the inner courtyard towards the war room to ask Sesshomaru. Oddly, he wasn't in the room. Luckily for her, she took sight of Hiroshi walking down the opposite engawa. She asked courtly. The head resident answered with an honest smile, "The Sotaisho retires to the rear garden every afternoon and comes back at two."

Kikyou mentally arched an eyebrow at that, 'Retires every afternoon?' For all she knew, he was a dayoukai who never tires out. He had said and had claimed it himself. But maybe, it was the reason why she hadn't felt his tiredness for the past few days. Dismissing her thoughts, she bowed and thanked Hiroshi. Afterwards, she retreated to the rear garden.

* * *

The residence's rear garden was the largest among all the other gardens surrounding the place. It had various woods and greens that made up the most magnificent designed landscape she had taken her eyes upon. There was a large pond in the middle with decorative rocks beneath and at the mouth. The clear water was glistening with the afternoon sun. The environment was overall quiet despite of the clear distinct sound of the shishiodoshi beside the pond.

Kikyou was forced to stop admiring the place when she heard of a cheerful cry of a child, "CHOU! CHOU! SEE, CHOU! THIS IS A CHOU!" Quickly, she recognized it as Eiji's voice. Walking further to the open corridor, she searched for the kid and saw him running around the landscape, jumping and chasing the butterflies around. Kikyou halted and smiled at the sight. Eiji was undoubtedly a wonderful boy.

And then, she heard, "Hm, chou." Deep and short, she knew that voice – well enough to know that it was Sesshomaru's.

Turning slightly to her left, Kikyou saw the daiyoukai paces away from her, sitting nobly at the edge of the wooden corridor and looking at the kid… with a small smile on his lips.

A smile. A _genuine smile_ on his lips.

Kikyou was completely taken aback. Sesshomaru was different, very different with a smile gracing on his lips. And then, she was reminded of her past thoughts – _'Yes, this… I can watch this all day.'_

* * *

 _ **Monogatari…**_

" _Masayume…"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Is there any chance that our minds are linked?"_

" _There is."_

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Tomohiro - west village

Yamori - gecko

Kuwa - mullberry tree


End file.
